To Protect Her
by BelleFlorence
Summary: A story where The Evil Queen time travels to Storybrooke and there's different opinions on what to do with her, some say kill her, others say make her suffer, others say let's get more information first, but in the end Emma Swan will be the only one who will actually stay without wanting to cause any harm. - SwanQueen, Rated M, Evil!Queen, set past S5 assuming everything ended well
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new fanfic! I know I might be pushing it for somebody who doesn't always have an available laptop around, but this idea has been in my mind for awhile now and it has to get out.**

 **So basically the Evil Queen time travels to Storybrooke, and obviously most are determined to kill her because they all start remembering the bad things she did, plus she already starts causing trouble in Storybrooke. - Emma's the only one who is going to stand up for her and not let the civilians harm her, of course the Charmings will do their own thing and be conflicted yet protect the Evil Queen. - Regina will be even more conflicted than the Charmings.**

 **This is set after season 5, assuming that Emma fought off the darkness by true loves kiss which was Henry. Yes decided to bring son and mom feels into this. And Zelena is no longer a harm to anybody because she was allowed to keep her child and now she's more into having a good future her son than worry about revenges.**

 **And guess who is the first one to find our Evil-Queen in Storybrooke? Henry, of course!**

 **Cover done by me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Evil has returned

 **Storybrooke – Around the woods**

"What kind of of kingdom am I in?" The Evil Queen spoke as she eyed the ground she was stepping in, she found it rather odd, it wasn't rocks, it wasn't dirt, it just seemed some big plain but not that soft surface, plus there was some mysterious white lines on it and she couldn't understand why; hell she couldn't understand half of the things that was going on right now, last thing she remembered was getting ready for another 'wonderful' festival at her kingdom and then poof here she was in this mysterious land and it was bothering her a lot how she couldn't find any answer.

"Where are my men?" She asked with a groan, wondering where the hell her guards would be and why was she being forced to walk her way around this unknown land, which certainly couldn't be safe but she was the Evil Queen, nobody would be foolish enough to go against her, plus she was strong enough to take down any enemy that decided to rebel against her at this moment; but she was not ready for somebody to show up, at least not somebody like..

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Henry gasped as his cheeks quickly got bright pink and he hugged himself like he was protecting himself. The only reason why Henry felt so uneasy with his mother's presence was because he was around the woods and was about to go meet Grace and have a secret date with her; why the all secrecy? Simple because Henry doesn't want to have 'the talk' with his mother or his blonde mother, or anybody for that matter.

The Evil Queen basically perked up an eyebrow wondering what kind of nonsense this boy was talking about and what kind of clothes was he wearing. "Relax, peasant. I am no harm to you unless you make yourself a target. Now.." The Evil Queen looked around for another second, before take a step forward and look down at the little boy, completely unaware that he just called her mom and probably thinking he mumbled out something that sounded like that. "You shall tell me the name of this kingdom and who rules it." She demanded.

Henry was now even more confused, not only by his mother's words but also by her clothes..what the hell was he wearing, it was a dark puffy dress, it looked very..medieval? Henry guessed that's the best word to describe it, but it also looked very sadist or something like that. Plus she was talking nonsense about kingdoms and who ruled it and she was no harm, what the hell was really going on? "Hmn..mom are you okay? Did you heat your head and lost memory or something? Is that why you are wearing that dress and talking kingdom nonsense?" Henry eyed her weirdly.

The Evil Queen was the one who eyed him more weirdly. "Mom?..You are the one talking nonsense, little boy. I did not injured myself, I am perfectly fine but I could be a lot better if my guards were here, I swear threatening them is not enough to have their job done right." The Evil Queen clenched her teeth as she let out an annoyed breath through her nose.

"Whoa, mom, chill. You sure you are okay?" Henry was completely lost but his brain wouldn't take much to catch what was going on.

"I am not your mother, foolish young man!" The Evil Queen finally had enough of having this boy calling her mother.

Henry frowned slightly, feeling a bit taken back with his mother's tone, because he had heard her upset when he didn't do his chores or homework, but this was a different tone, hell this wasn't his mother.. "Oh my god...I get it now!" Henry gasped as he was now taking several steps back but he didn't look as terrified as he should be, yet he was being cautious. "You are not my mom, you are the Evil Queen!"

"Finally you knocked some sense into your young mind and stated the obvious." The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and as much as she felt like throwing this kid around like a simple doll because he was annoying her, she just couldn't, because injuring children was simple something she didn't do. "Now tell me, what's the name of this kingdom?"

"We..We are in Storybrooke." Henry was still very shocked with everything but trying his best to not freak out. "Yo-You are from En-Enchanted Forest, right?"

"Do not stutter, young man. Didn't your mother teach you that's no way of speaking towards a Queen? Or to anyone for that matter." The Evil Queen rose her chin slightly. "Speak properly."

"Yeah you are my mom...and at the same time you aren't.." Henry let out a low confused chuckle.

"I thought we were pass this 'mom' issue." The Evil Queen frowned down at him.

Henry took a deep breath and started to putting words together in his brain so he could find the best way to explain the Evil Queen where she really was and what was really going on, but not even him was sure of what was going on, so he needed more answers from her. "Okay, so. Storybrooke is not a different kingdom, it's a different world, well it's a city in a different world from Enchanted Forest, get it?" Henry showed her a sheepish smile and could only see confusing written all over his mother's face. "How did you ended up here?" Now Henry remembered he was speaking to a Queen so.. "If I may know, your highness?" He hoped he went for the right nickname.

The Evil Queen was not satisfied or clarified with the boy's explanation, in fact it just pissed her off, but she was glad this boy remembered he was speaking to a queen and decided to finally act properly. "I just showed up here. All I remembered was getting ready for a festival and before I knew it, I was here."

"People from Enchanted Forest can't simple show up like that." Henry frowned as he looked down at his feet; even if people from Enchanted Forest simple bumped into Storybrooke, it wouldn't make sense why the Evil Queen would because his mother was already in Storybrooke..so this only meant.."Oh! You are from the past!" Henry gasped, finally realizing the real issue here. "Shit...oh! I am sorry." He then quickly covered his mouth, remembering how his mother did not accepted any kind of curse or simple words because apparently that stopped him from having a fluid vocabulary.

The Evil Queen just kept getting more confused with this boy, he assumed she was from the past then said some word she wasn't even aware it existed and then apologized? This poor peasant seriously had some problems, where was his mother anyway? Probably some foolish woman, she's sure that's it or else this boy wouldn't be wandering around on his own and speaking nonsense. "Listen, I am not sure what kind of problems you have, nor do I wish to know or care, but you seriously should just go back home." The Evil Queen was actually giving him a look like she was giving a useful advice yet at the same time mocking him.

And Henry simple frowned before fold his arms. "I don't have problems! You are the one who put me in therapy." He spat out, not really minding the bond he had with Archie but sometimes if he looks more into it and thinks more about it, it kind of bothers him. "Anyway, you won't understand anything, because you are from the past. Storybrooke is in the future, well at least in your future, with me its the present, but you get it.." Now Henry just got a bit off trail.

And The Evil Queen snapped. "Stop talking nonsense, peasant! I do not harm children so please don't make yourself be the first one!"

And Henry cringed at that, feeling slightly scared but yet he knew his mother would never harm him, even though he still isn't her son, at least not for her. "Okay, sorry mo-..my queen. But I am saying the true, please you have to trust me." He now slightly pouted. "I can even show you! I can bring you to the town and show you how things are way more advanced."

The Evil Queen now eyed him with a bit of curiosity and not just pure annoyance and confusion.

"Follow me." He smiled brightly up at her before hold the handles of his backpack and turn his back at her so he could walk his way to the town. "You will find our carriages do not need horses, and they are way faster!" Henry told her and just started walking, not even bothering himself if the queen would follow him.

But the Evil Queen actually started following him, unsure where this would lead her, but maybe she'd get more answers from this; plus if the boy was leading her to an ambush she could easily take care of herself. "Oh? How do they work then?" Now she got interested about this carriages.

* * *

 **Town – Streets**

"And we got electricity, which works like your candles and fire, you know? But you don't exactly need the candles and fire, it's different and hard to explain, but you will see.." Henry simple shrugged not aware of how he could explain her how electricity worked, he was a good student but let's just say physics isn't his thing.

The Evil Queen spent the entire walk listening to the boy rambling about his 'kingdom' and how things worked in the 'future', she was still completely lost and things impressed her easily, specially when they were getting closer to the town and she could see everything the boy told her about. The homes were indeed completely different from the ones back at her kingdom, plus she saw those carriages the boy spoke about but she did not seem the working, they simple stood there and she was actually curious about how they worked. He also pointed out at the tall posts and said that's the electricity, that lighten up the streets at night, like the candles and fire; she couldn't exactly believe him but if this is indeed the future, she is very surprised.

Now she noticed the boy was awful and she looked down at him and noticed he had something on his hands, that for her looked just rock in a shape of rectangle or whatever. "What are you doing?" She out her defences up, wondering if this was any kind of future weapon; this was not the first time she noticed that boy held this thing, in the way he seemed to be interacting with it before but not as much as now.

"Texting ma'." Henry mumbled as he finished his text, he had to warn his blonde mother about the situation and he just hoped she wouldn't think he was fooling around, because this was serious and he doesn't know how much longer the Evil Queen will keep the magic to herself and not cause trouble. "Oh? You mean this?" He pointed at his cellphone. "It's called cellphone, we use this to communicate with other people that aren't around us..like hmn..like letters! But this is way faster and its all technology!" He smiled brightly at her, enjoying how he got to explain all simple stuff, he actually felt like he was talking to a little sister.

The Evil Queen eyed the cellphone suspiciously, not trusting it. "So it's only for communication?"

"Well not only, you can also play games in this, and hmn have different aps, oh, you can also take a picture!" Henry pointed out as he quickly took a picture of her and then showed it to her.

And that was the biggest mistake Henry could have done right now. "What kind of sorcery is this? Was that a spell? Did you just used magic on me?! Did it captured my soul?!" She was talking nonsense but she seriously didn't know what to think about the image of herself on the little boy's suppose cellphone.

Henry frowned slightly. "What? No mom, its just a picture like an image th-"

"For heaven's sake, I am not your mother!" The Evil Queen snapped and finally used magic on him, only to have an invisible force send him flying away from her. "I don't know how foolish you can be little one, but if this is an ambush you have certainly failed your mission because no young peasant like you can take me down!" She clenched her teeth and stretched out her arms again as she was about to use more magic on him.

But it was on that very moment that somebody showed up out of nowhere and certainly put something around her wrist, because she felt cold and slightly heavy metal against it. "Got it!" Emma Swan shouted as she watched Regina Mills and her parents rushing up to where Henry had fell.

Henry simple groaned, he wasn't hurt, but this attack would make his body slightly hurt tomorrow morning.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Regina gasped when she saw her son hurt. When Emma had called her talking about Henry's weird texts, both women were sceptical but none wanted to take the chance, so they decided to come prepared and that meant bringing a bracelet that blocked any kind of magic and Emma successfully had put the bracelet on the Evil Queen.

"What's this? Let go of me on this right instant, you peasant!" The Evil Queen demanded as she tried to snatch her arm from the blonde mysterious woman who simple kept having a firm and tight grip on her.

"Hey, easy." Emma groaned as she kept fighting against the queen's struggle but it wasn't that easy. "How can you even walk in that thing?" Emma asked as she perked up an eyebrow, ignoring the struggling for a second; she eyed the dress weirdly because it did not seemed comfortable and it wasn't making it easy for her to have a decent hold of the Evil Queen because the big dress kept getting in the way.

The Evil Queen rose her chin proudly and placed her free palm against her side. "With the pose and posture of a Queen."

"Right..why do I even ask again.." Emma mumbled to herself feeling a deja-vu right now.

"Oh my god, it is really the Evil Queen." Snow gasped as she finally took a better look at the woman.

And The Evil Queen's day simple got worse. "Is that..Snow White?" She frowned and when she did noticed it was indeed Snow White, the woman went furious. "What are you doing here, useless being?! Did you planned this?! Ooh I am sure, you would but I never thought the miss good shoes would use magic against me!" The Evil Queen spat out, she was aware of what this bracelet did. "How did you get this, anyway? A deal with Rumple? I hope this time it costs your unborn child!"

And Emma cringed at that but not as much as Snow and David. "Ouch." Emma mumbled, feeling slightly hurt by those words or maybe not, this wasn't Regina, she had to remind herself of that.

Regina rose on her feet, now holding Henry tightly against her side, since she didn't want to let him go. "You must calm down. Fighting against it won't get you anywhere, so I'd appreciate you tone down the attitude so we can solve this and figure what the hell you are doing here." Regina frowned.

And now the Evil Queen noticed the other woman and she was simple speechless, something a queen should never be, but she was, because this woman was a spit image of her, even though she couldn't understand what kind of clothes that woman was wearing, and her hair was a bit shorter, but that was indeed herself! "You.."

"Yes, we are alike. I am you from the future, apparently." Regina wasn't very fond of saying those words because she worked too hard on making people forget about her old self; but guess what, that freaking old self decided to show up in her town and remind everybody how horrible she was.

"Okay, what about we take this to the station now?" David cleared his throat.

"I doubt the station is something fitting for her." Regina said. "Take her to Zelena's old cage."

* * *

 **So yes, short start, but I just wanted things to flow slowly and normally, I still don't know where I want to exactly take this, but this will def be SwanQueen. Maybe there will be Evil!QueenxEmma**

 **So guys just tell me what you think about this and if I should continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your love towards this fanfic! I have been thinking and there will definitely be more deep feelings into this fanfic. This will definitely be Evil Queen x Emma, there will be definitely Jealous!Regina and a very conflicted one as well; there will be lots of people against Emma's method to deal with the Evil Queen. - And if all goes well there will be a sequel!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting to feel like home – Part I

It seems trying to walk the Evil Queen to the asylum was completely useless and Emma was completely tired of arguing with this woman.

"You know what would be great? You to stop struggling." Emma frowned at the Evil Queen as she kept a tight grip on the brunette's arm.

The Evil Queen winced already tired of the tight grip on her arm, she was pretty sure there would be a nasty bruise, but she's also the one to blame because she just keeps fighting against it.

"Ugh, where's Regina? We will never get there at this pace." Emma huffed out as she eyed her parents.

Snow and Charming kept a safe distance from the Evil Queen and David made sure to always have a hold on Snow in case anything happened he'd be quicker to protect her. "She didn't want to bring Henry along, I am sure she's almost done." Snow replayed as they all basically were in some kind of alley while waiting for Regina to get out of her mansion and just poof them to the asylum.

"Henry? That boy has issues." The Evil Queen commented.

"Hey! Watch it." Emma groaned. "You are talking about our kid."

"Our?" The Evil Queen quickly rose her eyebrows, not so amused.

"Yeah, Henry's your kid and mine. Maybe not yours yet, but he will be one day."

The Evil Queen was even more confused by that. "Impossible. I cannot carry children." She admitted only because she was tired of people assuming she had a child or was going to have one.

"What?" Emma stared at her confused before shake her head. "You weren't pregnant, I was."

Now the Evil Queen was even less amused. "Another impossible chance. I'd never let somebody like you carry my features."

"What?!" Emma was now more confused.

"I think she means genes." Snow almost tried to not stutter.

"I know that! I am just wondering why she thinks she got me pregnant?!" Emma now stared at Snow like she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Pardon me, dear, but you did say he was our child."

"Yes because you adopted him! You didn't get me pregnant, that's not even possible!"

"Adopted?" The Evil Queen frowned at the strange word but shrugged it off. "It's not impossible a woman impregnate another, but it is impossible I'd pick you for that." She stated coldly.

"I don't even know if I should be flattered or offended." Emma frowned at her, but now the words hit her. "Wait, so you are saying two women can have a child? Same genes and stuff?"

"Genes?" She was really tired of this unknown words. "If you mean a child can share blood of two women, then yes. Powerful magic is enough for that."

"But I thought magic couldn't do anything about life and death." Emma was completely forgetting the fact she was talking with the Evil Queen, while Snow and David stared at them like they were insane, well at least Snow looked like she wanted to throw up, because she always heard tales back at the Enchanted Forest, two women couldn't indeed share a child; but she wasn't feeling nauseous because of that, she was only feeling sick by the thought of her daughter and the evil queen indeed sharing a child.

"Dear, every powerful magic can do anything, of course the price is higher to pay." She explained, actually stopping with her rage and take her time to explain the blonde how the magic worked.

"This is crazy." Emma admitted, but before she could ask any further question related to that subject, Regina showed up.

"Shall we go?" She asked while placing her palms on her hips; forcing Henry to stay at the mansion wasn't easy, the teen boy said he was capable of helping and he wanted to help, he wasn't going to stay behind and let his family take care of another issue, he wanted to be part of it, and he was already thinking about names for a suppose operation but Regina quickly shut down any further thought his young mind could have about this subject and demanded for him to stay at home; but knowing her boy pretty well, she knew he'd escape any moment he had a chance to, so she made sure to put a protection spell around the mansion, nobody could get in or out.

Now that she was here, she noticed every one had a different expression on her face, but the one that looked more troubled was Snow. "What did you guys talk about?" Regina asked, pretty sure the Evil Queen said something that upset Snow White, or she was simple bothered by her old self's presence.

The Evil Queen opened her mouth to explain but Emma quickly tugged on the brunette's arm she was still grabbing. "Nothing important, can you just poof us to the asylum? Cause she struggles too much and I am pretty sure its gonna be very troublesome once the whole town sees her."

"Yes, I will _teleport_ us all."Regina corrected Emma with a slight frown as she made everybody touch each other and in a blink of an eye everybody was at the asylum hallways in front of Zelena's old cell. - Regina with a flick of her wrist, snapped the door open and allowed Emma to take the Evil Queen inside.

"I refuse to stay in a dirty dungeon!" The Evil Queen gasped as she tried to not let Emma take her in.

Emma clenched her jaw and wrapped her arm against the brunette's slim waist, while grabbing her still by the arm and finally being able to put her in the cell. "It's not dirty, you majesty." Emma rolled her eyes.

"This is no fit for a queen." She complained.

"It's clean, there's a bed, and I am sure there will be no rats, it's enough." Regina finally decided to interfere.

"Outrageous." The Evil queen mumbled.

"There she is!" Another different voice broke in the argument, and it belonged to Grumpy, but he wasn't alone, he had bunch of people behind him, and it definitely looked like an angry mob by the all weapons they had in their hands.

Everybody turned to see what was the fuss about and when the Evil Queen noticed the angry mob, she just smiled wickedly. "Ah, finally starting to feel like home.."

"Hey, wow, wow!" Emma quickly let go off the Evil Queen but only to stand in front of her, as she used herself as a human shield. "What are you all doing here!?"

"We know you are arresting the Evil Queen, sheriff! But we believe it's our time to take care of this!" Some upset voice from the mob spoke.

"How did you guys found out?!" Emma asked with frown, wondering how the hell the news travelled so fast through this damn town.

"I saw her at the wood with Henry." Happy answered. "And I well..I had to tell it to somebody.." He gave a sheepish smile.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"I must ask you people to leave, we have this under our control." Regina stated.

"We are not letting this evil witch escape!" Grumpy quickly spoke. "She brought us too much harm, its time for our revenge!"

"Leroy!" Snow gasped.

"I am sorry, sister, but its true. You can't expect us to forget everything she did to us."

"But revenge is not the answer." Snow told him in her motherly voice.

"Oh delightful, Snow White against her munchkin." The Evil Queen let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"I am a dwarf!" Grumpy shouted at her as he pointed his pickaxe at her.

"That's not any better." She rose her eyebrows, not so amused.

"Regina.." Emma groaned lowly as she looked at the Evil Queen over her shoulder, basically warning her to stop with the sassy comments.

"Pardon me dear, but a little more respect wouldn't harm you. It's your majesty." She rose her chin proudly with a smirk, but only now she was starting to feel something awful familiar with this blonde but she just couldn't put it together, but it'd come to her.

Emma fought the urge to not roll her eyes again.

"Let's kill her!" Another voice from the angry mob spoke and everybody else cheered.

"Hey hey, no! Nobody's going to lay a single finger on her, got it!?" Emma almost barked and it made everybody flinch, it seems being the Dark One made her act more stronger against everybody else and have more respect from the others; something at the beginning she completely hated because everybody acted like they still feared her and didn't trust her any more, but in moments like this all she wants right now is to these people respect her and keep away.

"I don't need a peasant to protect me." The Evil Queen mumbled only enough for Emma to hear it, but the blonde completely ignored; but even if she said she didn't need anybody to protect her, she still remained quietly behind Emma and only watching everything unfold over the blonde's shoulder.

"You all need to leave." Regina warned again; having the Evil Queen here was already pissing her off, she didn't need an angry mob to bother her more.

"This isn't about you, Regina. This is about her." Grumpy said.

"But you fools! She's the past Regina, so if you harm her, our current Regina will be harmed as well." Emma clenched her jaw completely hating that idea.

"Oh.." Now Grumpy looked down at his pickaxe, wondering if it was worth t, Regina did prove herself to be completely different, she helped Sneezy and many others.

"Maybe she's from another parallel universe!" The same annoying angry voice spoke again.

"Yeah!" Now everybody else cheered again.

"Okay, I am tired of this, who is the bastard that keeps speaking!?" Emma shouted as she looked through the mob, and nobody dared to move from their spot or admit who said it, so Emma just rolled her eyes. "Guys please, we have got this under control. We will make sure we get rid of the Queen as soon as possible, okay?"

"Evil Queen." Both Gumpy and Regina corrected her and they kind of stared at each other slightly surprised.

Regina only corrected because she didn't want people to think this was her, this was her past, she wasn't this person any more and she didn't want to have any connections with her past. While Grumpy simple corrected her because for him it was offending the all other Queens who weren't evil.

"Whatever." Emma quickly dismissed it. "Now will you all please just leave and carry on with your day? She won't go anywhere, so I can assure you, she will be no harm to you guys."

"Try me." The Evil Queen smirked.

"Shut up." Emma mumbled as she moved her left hand behind her and pinched the Evil Queen's side, well at least she tried, the dress wasn't thin enough for that, so she just gave a strong squeeze, making the Evil Queen growl lowly.

"We shall leave now, but if anything happens we will be back." Grumpy announced with a frown as he eyed the Evil Queen one last time.

"Alright, go." Regina said as she moved her hand like she was swatting them away.

And just like that the angry mob left and Emma sighed relieved. "Crazy town." She mumbled under her breath.

"This time Snow White managed to keep a secret." The Evil Queen mocked.

And Regina felt a strange twist in her chest, that she always felt every time she thought about Daniel.

While Snow was completely loss at words, not sure if she should even say anything, she could upset the Evil Queen and also Regina, and she didn't want that, so she closed her mouth again and looked down.

"Oh now you are mute, dear? Wonderful, no more annoying singing!" The Evil Queen chuckled.

Regina had enough of it, so she marched towards them and grabbed onto Emma's elbow to snatch her away from the cell before flick her free wrist, making the door sell shut. "There." She let go off Emma's elbow and let out a sigh.

"You can't keep me here!" The Evil Queen shouted. "I will find a way out and make sure you all will suffer the consequences!"

And that seemed to be her last warning because everybody stared at each other, wondering if she would say anything else, but she didn't, so it was time to start think. "We need to get her back." Regina said.

"We aren't even sure how she got here in first place." Emma folded her arms. "Henry said that she's from the past, but what if the others are right? What if she's from a parallel universe or something?"

"Whatever she is from, doesn't matter, Miss Swan. She doesn't belong here, so we have to get rid of her." Regina frowned at Emma.

"Jeez, you sound more angry than the mob." Emma commented.

And before Regina could snap, Snow quickly interfered. "Maybe we should go talk with Gold."

"Are we trusting that imp?" Regina looked at Snow.

"Hey, he doesn't care about revenge and dark magic anymore. He's too into his happy ending with Belle." David reminded them.

And Regina had to admit that was true, but she still held lots of grudges against that man. "Alright, I shall go have a word with him."

"Great! In the mean time, I can interrogate the queenie over there and see if we get more information." Emma clapped her hands together.

And Regina completely tried to ignore the nickname. "You are not stepping in there with her."

"Why not? Her magic's sealed, she is that cell, she can't do nothing."

"I said no, Miss Swan. I did not forget my old self, and trust me magic isn't the only thing she can do to harm you."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Go talk with Gold then so we can solve this." Emma sighed.

"Good." Regina nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." And with that she disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

And Emma waited exactly ten seconds before turn around and reach for the door from the cell.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow asked.

"What do you think? I am going to interrogate her."

"But Regina said no." David added.

"And? I am the sheriff not her, and I am doing my job by interrogating this woman who showed up in Storybrooke out of nowhere." Emma looked at them with a slight frown.

"But Regina still stated the Evil Queen is dangerous despite having her magic sealed." Snow said a bit worried.

"Oh please, I have fought men twice my size, she isn't a match." Emma let out a small chuckle. "Plus if it was somebody else, we'd be interrogating that person right now, so I don't see why I should do my job any different."

David let out a sigh. "Just be cautious."

"Got it!" And with that she quickly opened the door and stepped inside to close it behind her, so the Evil Queen would have no time to escape.

"I have a bad feeling about this, David." Snow mumbled as she placed her palm over her lover's strong arm.

"It's gonna be fine." David assured her but not even him was so sure about that.

* * *

 **Gold's Store**

Gold was calmly looking through some items over his balcony as Regina showed up in his store out of nowhere. "Regina, welcome." He greeted.

"Hey." Regina greeted back with a slight frown. "Straight to the point, it seems the Evil Queen is here in Storybrooke and we need your help."

Now Gold stopped looking at the items and up at Regina. "The Evil Queen? As in..?"

"Yes." Regina quickly said, not wanting him to say it.

"But how?"

"We are not so sure about that yet, but Henry was the one who found her and he seems very confident that she's from the past."

"Well the boy isn't any fool, he might be right. Plus if it was a simple teleport from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, it couldn't be you, because you are already in Storybrooke." Gold told her. "So there's 50% chances she's from the past."

"Just 50 percent!?"

"Well the other 50 is that she's from a parallel universe."

"Oh not you too." Regina groaned and dropped her head slightly forward.

"Huh?" Gold perked up an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Regina quickly dismissed that subject. "So she can be indeed part of another parallel universe?"

"Yes, she can and in that parallel universe the whole curse might not even happen yet, but for us to know that we need to know a lot more about her life. Information I doubt she's willing to give."

Regina clenched her jaw, hating that she was agreeing with Gold. "In a fit of rage she did said to Snow she hoped the magic price to pay would her unborn child."

"Magic price?"

"Yes, Emma put the bracelet around her waist to conceal her magic, and when she saw Snow she assumed she asked you for the bracelet and we all know magic comes with a price." Regina explained.

"I see, then that means that in her world or time Emma isn't even born." Gold stated. "But that still doesn't answer us if she's from the past or from another universe."

Regina let out an annoyed sigh before rub her forehead with her fingertips. "We need to get more information about her."

"Indeed."

"But how do we get her back?"

"If she's from the past, then it might be simple, we just open a time portal and send her back. We also have to make sure to erase her all memories from the past to not interfere with anything in our time." Gold answered. "But if she's from another universe, then that's going to be a lot more complicated."

"And why's that?" Regina frowned.

"Simple because portals to another universes can't be created."

"What?!"

"Funny thing is Regina and I am sure you know, magic can have a mind of its own and be just twirling around without any creator of it. So portals to another universes are created on their own but to actually open one so you can use it, you do need magic, very powerful one."

"Powerful enough for her to open it?"

"I am not sure, you were very powerful but to open portals like that would take you lots of energy and you'd be in bed rest for few days." Gold stated as he placed his palms over the balcony.

"So somebody else did and she used it?"

"Perhaps." Gold shrugged. "But its all assumptions now, you should really get more information from the Evil Queen so we can know what exactly to do about this."

Regina let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright." She turned around to talk out of the store, but then stopped to look at Gold from over her shoulder. "Thank you." She said like it was a big struggle but she still did thanked, before step out of the store.

And Gold just shook his head with a small smile. "Any time." He mumbled.

* * *

 **Asylum**

When Regina got back to the asylum, she quickly frowned because she didn't saw Emma. "Where's she?"

David folded his arms and he cleared his throat. "She's interrogating the Evil Queen, just doing her job, Regina."

"I especially told her to not to!" Regina huffed out. "How long has she been in there?"

"For awhile now." Snow said with a shaky voice.

And Regina could tell they were both nervous and fearing for their daughter. "Have you heard any kind of alarming noise?"

"Such as?" David perked up an eyebrow.

"Screaming, David." Snow quickly said. "No, not any kind of struggle, they seemed to be quietly speaking."

"I see.." Regina looked at the door as she placed her palms on her sides, wondering if she should just ask Emma to get out of the cell now and tell her about what Gold said, or if she should let her carry on with the interrogation and see if the blonde would get more information.

However, their fears were all answered when finally Emma started screaming.

"Oh god! Regina, no! Stop! Shit!"

"She's in danger!" Snow quickly exclaimed.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **And that's it, still interested? Tell me on the reviews what you think about this and what you think will happen next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to let them be caught in an embarrassing position, but since you all asked so much for it, I decided to let it happen.**

 **Enjoy! - Also in this fanfic the only Regina Emma is going to romantically involve with is the Evil!Queen, let's just say our present Regina will simple be upset/bothered/jealous more than usual.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Starting to feel like home – Part II

* * *

" _I see.." Regina looked at the door as she placed her palms on her sides, wondering if she should just ask Emma to get out of the cell now and tell her about what Gold said, or if she should let her carry on with the interrogation and see if the blonde would get more information._

 _However, their fears were all answered when finally Emma started screaming._

" _Oh god! Regina, no! Stop! Shit!"_

" _She's in danger!" Snow quickly exclaimed._

* * *

 **Asylum**

Regina didn't need anything else to make her act, so after Snow's words she quickly shot the door open and the three of them were waiting for something terrible to be happening, something awful that their eyes would witness, but all they saw was just Emma's body laying back on the ground and the Evil Queen was basically straggling her waist while shoving her face against Emma's neck.

"Emma!" Snow gasped, completely lost in what the hell was happening, because as much as people would like to think Snow White was the image of innocence, she was still a grown up adult and all this image she was staring at right now was giving her nothing but bad thoughts.

"Get her off of me!" Emma groaned as she was trying to push off the queen from her, but the woman was indeed strong when she wanted.

Regina was the first one to snap out of it and use her magic against the Evil Queen, so her body would fly off of Emma's and just slam against the nearest wall. Then David ran up to his daughter and helped her out before bring her outside the cell along with Snow and Regina closed the cell, leaving the Evil Queen to throw her tantrum in there alone.

"What happened in there?" David asked as he looked down at Emma.

And Emma just looked around with a petrified but most surprised expression on. "She just snapped out of nowhere! Like an angry cat." Emma huffed out as she now noticed scratches all over her bare arms and only now she realized she didn't have her leather jacket with her, goddamnit the Queen was going to totally ruin it! If Regina hates that jacket then Emma can't imagine what the Evil Queen feels about it.

Regina's upper lip twitched as she pressed her palms against her sides and looked at the other woman with a frown. "Please do explain what exactly happened in there."

Emma sighed out and closed her eyes for a second as she still held her arms away from her own body because of the all scratches. "Fine, so..."

* * *

 _After stepping inside the cell, Emma saw that the Evil Queen was standing up on the bed, she found it extremely odd, but then she thought she was only using the bed to try look up at the small window, and with that thought in mind, Emma couldn't help but just chuckle._

" _What do you find so amusing, peasant?" The Evil Queen asked with a frown as she gracefully stepped out of the bed by using her palm against the wall to support herself._

 _Emma could tease her or just simple let it slide and since she wanted to be on the good side of the Queen, she figured it was best to not even mention it. "Nothing, nothing." She moved her hand like she was swatting the air. "So, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."_

" _And what makes you think I will answer them?"_

 _Emma frowned slightly, very used to this kind of stubbornness. "Well, I am here only to help. I am the sheriff of this town."_

" _The sheriff?" The Evil Queen perked up an eyebrow, not familiar with the word._

" _Yeah, you know when you have your knights, and there's this bigger knight or something, well I am like that, but in here its called sheriff." She shrugged._

 _The Evil Queen was trying to understand. "So you are the most trustworthy and powerful knight of the Queen then?"_

" _Yeaah, something like that."_

" _Well, where's your Queen?"_

" _Huh..there's no Queen, in this world, there's no kingdoms, no kings and queens, or prince and princess, well there actually is but that's more Europe cliché, you know?" Emma chuckled and then realized that the Evil Queen didn't understood a single thing. "Of course you don't know, but anyway-"_

" _So if there's no Queen, who do you work for?"_

" _Well for the people, I guess? I am the law here basically, I protect them and can also hurt them if really necessary, then I put the bad guys in jail."_

" _You simple work for the peasants? Just like that? How do you get your gold? They certainly have no ways to pay you the fair amount."_

 _Emma couldn't believe the Evil Queen was more interested in this than anything else, it was moments like this that Emma realized that politics was something that Regina was really interested in. "Well they don't pay me, that would be the mayor." She explained and before she could ask what a mayor is, Emma carried on with her explanation. "The mayor is like a queen or king, but not as barbaric, we deal with things differently here."_

 _The Evil Queen didn't want to admit she was still slight lost about this mayor and sheriff thing, so she simple rose her chin proudly and looked at the blonde. "Well who is your mayor? I'd like to have a word with him or her, because this dungeons is no fit for a queen."_

 _Emma just rolled her eyes and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket. "This is not exactly a dungeon lady, its way better, plus the Mayor is you- well its Regina, my Regina, not you."_

" _Your Regina? So the whole story about you and me be actually parents of that child is true? I impregnate you? That's outrageous."_

" _What?! No, I didn't mean like that!" Emma groaned, not wanting to have a weird image in her mind. "I mean the Regina from this town, this world, is the mayor, gosh." She huffed out. "And yes we do share a kid, his name is Henry, but you didn't impregnate me, his father did."_

" _I thought this world was less barbaric, yet you are telling me you broke a vow with me?" The Evil Queen eyed her._

" _What?..broke a vo-..oh god no, Regina listen-"_

" _It's your majesty."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes. "Your majesty listen, in this world me and Regina are not together, we don't have any kind of romantic bond, we simple share a child because she adopted Henry when I gave him up."_

" _You gave up an infant?"_

" _That's a long story, let's just say I was foolish enough to get pregnant while young and then some shit went down and I couldn't take care of him, so I had to give him up."_

" _How old were you when you got pregnant?"_

" _Seventeen, then got Henry when I was eighteen."_

" _That's not young, that's completely normal."_

" _Ohmygod.." Emma was close to give up on explaining this world to this woman. "It's not normal, in this world, women usually get pregnant after their 25 birthday or 30 because that's when they have their life more settled." Emma managed to explain slowly. "A girl who is 17 or 18 is a simple child who has no money, or home, or anything to be able to provide it to the child, and since I had no family I couldn't do anything to keep Henry with me."_

" _I see.." The Evil Queen was slowly starting to understand._

" _So later on Regina adopted him, basically took him under her care to be his mother, since he didn't have one. Got it?"_

 _The Evil Queen nodded then seemed to be in deep thought before she dared to ask. "Is she good a mother?"_

 _And Emma found the question completely odd at first if she didn't remember about Cora and how awful that woman was, so she figured the Evil Queen was fearing she would be a bad mother like her own. "Yes, she is. She's the best mother Henry could ever get." Emma smiled._

 _The Evil Queen tried to fight a smile while listening to Emma's words. "Henry is my father's name."_

 _Emma looked up at the brunette woman and could see some sadness in her eyes yet happiness in her mouth while she was trying to not smile._

 _And when the Evil Queen noticed Emma was watching her, she quickly snapped out of it. "You mentioned you had no family, how come?"_

" _Well, that's another long story.." Emma sighed out as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I am from your world, with the kingdoms and all, but my parents put me in a closet and I was sent to this world, I was just a newborn, some people found me by the side of a road, and then I just jumped from home to home, till somebody liked me enough to stay, but that never come and I was very troublesome, so.." She pressed her lips together and just shrugged._

 _The Evil Queen was indeed feeling compassion for the other woman, but decided to not show much of it. "How come your parents would simple put a newborn in a closet and let her travel to this world on her own?"_

 _Now Emma thought deeply about this, she could just make up something to the Queen or simple tell her the truth, eventually she would find out, no? Her mother would always be around and specially now that they had the Evil Queen here, so it was only a matter of time till Emma said the word 'mom'. "Well you see..my parents did that because the Evil Queen was going to curse everything or whatever..." She gave a shrug and a nervous smile._

 _The Evil Queen simple frowned trying to understand what that actually meant. "The Evil Queen was going to curse?" Then everything clicked and she just shot her eyes wide open while staring at the blonde. "You are the Snow White's child!" She gasped._

" _Yuuup.."_

" _How?! I just saw her! You two are basically the same age."_

" _Well you see, the Evil Queen finished her curse and everybody was travelled to this world without magic and cursed everybody for thirty years or something."_

 _This was exactly what she had in mind for her curse! So this means she actually succeed? But who the hell broke her curse?! "Who broke the curse?"_

" _I did.." She bit her lower lip, preparing herself to explain who she broke the curse because she figured that was something Regina wanted to know, but it seems the brunette had other plans in mind, because before Emma had a moment to react, she was already pressed against a wall and the Evil Queen was trying to strangle her; Emma managed to push her away and step away from the wall, when she was reaching for the door to step out of the cell before things got too ugly, the Evil Queen launched her hands forward and grabbed Emma's arms, she was able to sneak her arms out of her jacket, but the Evil Queen simple threw that aside and began to scratch Emma's arms like a wild cat._

" _Hey, stop." Emma groaned in pain and grabbed the brunette's wrists as they both had their chests pressed against each other and Emma felt nothing but a hate vibe coming from the Evil Queen._

 _The Evil Queen breathed heavily as she struggled to remove her wrists from the blonde's grip as she stared up angrily at green eyes. "You ruined everything!" She pointed out as she sneaked her leg between the blonde's and kicked the back of her heel hard against the blonde's ankle, making Emma flinch and groan in pain as the Queen took this chance to basically knock her down. "I was getting my happy ending and you ruined it!" She shouted as she straddled the blonde's lap and grabbed pale slim hands to press them down on the ground besides the blonde hair before launch her head down to the pale neck and just bit it as hard as she could. Maybe she didn't had her magic, but that wouldn't stop her from harming this woman, if that meant bit off her neck and make her bleed to death, she'd dare herself to be that barbaric._

" _Regina, listen augh-!" Emma groaned in pain when she felt the heel against her ankle, and in a second she was laying down on the ground and hands pinned besides her head. "Cursing this people was not your happy ending and it won't be! Listen to me I kno-" And another groan of pain escaped her lips because the Evil Queen's so perfect white sharp teeth was attacking her neck flesh, and it was hurting her like hell. "Oh god! Regina, no! Stop! Shit!"_

* * *

Emma after explaining them everything she was healing all her scratches from her arms, without any help, it seems she got a perfect hold of her own magic after being the dark one.

Snow was still in trance because her eyes couldn't tear off the sight of red plump lips and teeth marks against her daughter's neck.

"You had it coming, Miss Swan." Regina barked. "I told you to not step in there without me, I told you that she could still be a danger without her magic but you didn't listen to me."

Emma simple rolled her eyes as she inspected better her arms to see if she missed any scratch. "Regina, please. She was perfectly fine before Snow's name was mentioned."

And Snow flinched at that. "Well pardon me."

Emma frowned slightly. "You know what I meant."

"You could have simple lied to her." Regina interfered.

"What for? If I did we would take more time to gain her trust, if we ever get to that."

"Emma, we don't need her trust." David spoke.

"Huh, then how do you guys think she's going to give us information? That woman won't say a single thing unless she's completely sure we are no harm to her." Emma told them as she now pressed her palm against her neck and winced, god the Evil Queen did know how to use her teeth, jeez. "So what did Gold said?" Emma looked at Regina as she slowly started to heal her own neck.

Regina took a deep breath and folded her arms. "He said that she could be from the past or from another parallel universe."

"So the parallel universe can indeed be an option?" Snow asked.

"Yes, it can but let's hope it isn't."

"Why not?" David asked.

"Because if she's indeed from another universe it will be way harder and troublesome to send her back, because it seems nobody can create portals to another universe, they simple exist on its own but we never know where they are and its needed a very powerful magic to open one and we have to be sure that's the right one to send her back to her own universe and not to another one." Regina just sighed out at the end of her explanation.

Now that Emma felt her neck healed she was now just rubbing off the lipstick from the Evil Queen's lips. "And what if she's just from the past?"

"We can simple create a time portal, erase her memories then send her back to her time."

"Then that means all we can do now is indeed gain her trust to know more about her life so we can know which option is best and take care of her." Emma shrugged, enjoying the fact that she was indeed right about gaining the Queen's trust.

"But I think its enough questioning for today." Snow said as she approached her daughter and placed her palm over Emma's shoulder.

"Indeed, the Evil Queen is in too much distress right now, it's best we let things cool off and maybe come back next Monday." Regina clarified.

"You going to let her spend an entire weekend alone in here?" Emma asked.

"Do I need to remind you she's basically a prisoner?" Regina frowned at the blonde woman. "A weekend won't even be enough to calm her down, but we need that information more sooner than later." She then started walking away and the three Charmings followed her; when she arrived the main desk, she started filling out some papers. "Till then she will be locked here, maximum security." Then she looked up at the woman behind the desk. "Any gap you guys leave will be an opportunity for her to escape, so I hope you guys do your best job with this one." The woman behind the desk simple nodded and took the papers.

"What do we do till then?" Emma asked as she now stood behind Regina.

"You can rest and think about clever questions, as for me I will investigate more about this parallel universes portals just in case." Regina explained. "Also it'd be good if you managed to put everybody more at ease, we don't need angry mobs invading the asylum and try to get the Evil Queen because that may end badly, and not for her side."

Emma simple shrugged and nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Great, I shall leave now and go see Henry." Regina said as she just started walking away, leaving the asylum.

"Well, we should go too and let everybody else they are safe." David said.

"Yes, let's go to the Granny's." Snow suggested as she looped her arm through David's and they both started walking till they noticed Emma wasn't following them, so they looked over their shoulders to their daughter. "Emma, aren't you coming?"

Emma was just in trance while staring at the direction where the Evil Queen's cell would be, for some reason she just wanted to go back in there and explain something important, she wanted to explain to the that Regina that she'd get her happiness, that it wouldn't involve cursing anybody and all she went through in her life would be paid off by having her true love; but Emma snapped out of it when she heard her parents voice. "Yeah, right, let's go." She tried to not stutter as she just rushed her way towards them and they all left to calm down the civilians.

* * *

 **Short chapter, it was just to put closure to 'Starting to feel like home'.**

 **So what did you guys think? Still like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads up, Emma already has feelings for Regina, cause let's all think the reason she sacrificed herself to be the dark one was because she had feelings for the brunette. - However in this fanfic I am planning to be only Emma and EQ pairing, but maybe Regina forces something ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: 'I know you!'

"Can I come too?" Henry asked as he stalked his blonde mother to the apartment door.

"Kid, no. You are going to school." Emma told him as she picked up his jacket and handed it to him before get her own.

"Okay, fair enough. But after school can I drop by?" Henry asked now with slight hope in his eyes.

"Henry, no." Emma groaned as she slipped her arms in a long dark coat before get a scarf and start fixing it around Henry's neck. "It's dangerous, and your mother would kill me if she ever found out."

"It's not dangerous." Henry mumbled with a frown. "She only used magic on me because I scared her."

"You scared her?"

"Yea, I took a picture of her with my phone and she went bezerk."

And Emma knew she shouldn't laugh but she did. "Oh darn, did you explained her it was like a painting?"

"I tried!" Henry pouted. "But she isn't dangerous, not to me. Ma, you know she would never hurt me."

Emma sighed out and got her grey beanie before put it in her head. "Henry, I know how you feel and I don't think she would ever hurt you but we can't take any chances, what if next time you decide to film her and she sets everything on fire?"

Henry frowned and eyed his mother.

"Okay, I know she got her magic blocked, but kid she attacked me like a wild cat, she doesn't need her magic to harm you." Emma warned him. "All she needs is sharp teeth and long nails." She huffed out still remembering the events that went down between her and the Evil Queen three days ago.

"But ma, you got your own magic, if she does anything you protect us, but don't hurt her."

This kid seriously didn't know how to take a no. "I am not going to use magic against her." Emma assured him. "But I am not letting you see her either, remember for her you still aren't her son, let's not overwhelm her with all that emotion." She placed her palm over her son's shoulder. "Also let's not get in trouble with your mother, so chop chop young man, we have to drop you at school." After finishing her words she got her car keys and left the apartment, not wanting more judgemental glares from her both parents who were still having their breakfast and listening to their conversation; they were still totally against the idea of having Emma just drop by the Evil Queen's cell without warning Regina first.

Henry just huffed out and followed after this mother after saying goodbye to his grandparents and pick up his backpack.

* * *

After dropping Henry at school and make sure the boy really did get inside the building, Emma went get her hot chocolate, winter was finally settling in since the town was already covered in snow from this weekend; however when she got at the diner, she got another idea which was have one more hot chocolate but not for herself, so she ordered two to go and said it was for her and Henry, so it would look less suspicious.

When she got her hot chocolates she went right back to the asylum and had no problem in simple going to Regina's cell, she just asked the security guard to unlock the cell so she could get in, but the guard warned her that he had to lock the cell again even if she was inside because the Mayor demanded maxim security, so he'd stay around the hallway and all Emma to do was shout out for him and bang on the steal door.

So when she got inside the first look she had was a sleeping Queen(Not an Evil Queen for her eyes), over the cheap hard bed on a corner and when Emma took a better look she noticed that underneath the blanket that didn't look so comfortable, the brunette was wearing her leather jacket! Yes! That meant Emma didn't need to buy another one. - However now that Emma was locked in this cell just with the other woman who was sleep she really didn't know what to do, so she just took small sips from her hot chocolate and leaned against a corner of the small room while watching the Evil Queen sleeping; when people say that everybody looks like an angel sleeping is a lie, cause right now for Emma, she looks like a peaceful goddesss sleeping.

But soon her sleep would end and when she woke up, she quickly slammed her own back against the wall when she noticed there was somebody else in the cell; she knew a Queen shouldn't fear anything, but through this weekend without her magic she has been feeling very useless.

"Hi." Emma said calmly with a small smile as she pushed herself off the wall and took couple of steps forward. "Slept well?"

The Evil Queen was still trying to adjust her sleepy eyes but her rigid posture of a queen was already kicking in so in seconds she was standing up, back straight and rigid, shoulders down and chin slightly up. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not even bothering herself to greet her or ask her question, even though it was weird hearing such question from the blonde.

"Hmn.." Emma looked up and down at her and she must say she looked pretty silly with still that dark dress and a red leather on, also despite the all queen posture, Emma noticed how her make-up was smudged and her hair slightly messy.

"Yes?" The Evil Queen made Emma snap out of it because she wasn't feeling comfortable with the green eyes exploring her appearance.

"I wanted to talk to you." Emma blinked twice as she finally made eye contact. "Also I brought you this awesome thing that's called hot chocolate and it's just delicious." She said with a smile before stretch out her hand to hand the other woman the hot chocolate.

The Evil Queen just eyed it suspiciously. "Hot chocolate?"

"It's hot milk with chocolate powder, you mix those things together and you get hot chocolate. It's very tasty, plus you must be freezing so this will warm you." Emma explained.

"And you expect me to drink something from the enemy?" The Evil Queen said like the other woman was crazy.

Emma rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Regina, I am not your enemy, trust me, I am the last person who will be your enemy. I am here to help." She now made sure to look into brown eyes, so perhaps the other woman could know for sure that she meant every word and there was no lie behind those words.

The Evil Queen stared into green eyes and it took her a time to make sure that she could trust this woman, she could tell there was no lie but she still couldn't completely trust the blonde, but enough to remove the cup from her hands and slowly take a sip from the strange warm liquid. It was odd, the taste was very odd but pleasing, she couldn't exactly put her true opinion in it but it was indeed helping her with the cold she was feeling. "It's useful."

Emma watched every expression of the Evil Queen, she wanted for the first time in her entire life seeing Regina drinking hot chocolate and she finally did it! But there wasn't much she could tell from the Evil Queen's expression, but since she kept drinking, Emma figured she liked it. "A thank you wouldn't hurt you." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask you for anything."

"Yea, but I was nice enough to remember about you and bring you this."

"Why would you even think about me? I am your prisoner."

"No, you are not. The only reason you are here is because of how powerful you are and your ways.." Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "But without your magic you are harmless, well your nails and teeth do the job.." She sighed. "If it was me I wouldn't lock you here."

"You wouldn't?" The Evil Queen perked up an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you'd keep me as your personal slave?"

"Wh-What no!" Emma for some reason felt her cheeks heating up. "You wouldn't be my slave, yes you would be all the time with me, so I could keep an eye on you, and since you have your bracelet you wouldn't be dangerous." Or at least Emma thought so if she didn't remember about how Zelena got away.

"Then let me out."

"Regina..."

"You said you were the sheriff, right? For what you explained me you have power over your prisoners. So let me out."

"I can't." Emma pressed her lips together. "It's not only because of the Regina here, because you know I'd get in deep trouble because of this; it's mostly because of your safety."

"My safety?" She frowned at that.

"You saw how quick that mob was to get here and ready to harm you? Well if you get out of here they will get easier access to you."

"You will be there, you just said so."

"Yes, but I am just one person against bunch of them, and some have issues against me."

"How come? You are their saviour."

"How you know?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

The Evil queen took several steps closer and eyed the blonde. "Because you broke my curse, only the saviour can do that."

Emma gulped, feeling like she was about to get in another cat fight with the brunette. "Yeah..but that curse wasn't your happy ending, trust me, Regina, I know. I've seen your happy ending."

"Oh, did you?" She let out a throaty chuckle before shake her head and take a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Yes, I did. You first got Henry to warm up your heart, and then you began to change to prove yourself to everybody in this damn town that you could be good, that the all bad decisions you made weren't your true self."

The Evil Queen rose her chin slightly before take a slow breath. "You don't know me."

"I do, maybe not this you, but I know the true you, and you are one of the most caring person's out there, Regina, maybe you can fool some with that rigid posture and hard ass attitude, but I know deep inside you do care. You feel too hard, you feel more than the ordinary people do, and maybe that's what makes you so special, so unique." Emma was being extremely sincere with her words and she felt like she needed to put some filter in her mouth or else some words she'd regret later on could slip from her lips.

The Evil Queen had to admit that she never heard such words from another person, she never thought someone would have that image of her, whatever Emma was saying wasn't her, that was her past, maybe she was once that caring young naive girl, but that's what got her life ruined. "I doubt I'd care about what the town thinks of me."

"But you do." Emma licked her lips as she tried her best to keep green eyes locked with browns but the other woman kept moving her eyes. "And as much as we want to say that we don't care about what other people think, in the end it starts hurting because its the world against you." Emma then took a deep breath. "But you didn't change for them, you changed for Henry, you wanted to prove to him that you weren't the Evil Queen any more, that you would never hurt him in any kind of way; and you did it! I know it wasn't easy for you but you did it, and you got Henry's love all over again."

The Evil Queen couldn't show how much this was making her so emotional, that's why she kept voiding making eye contact, because her heart was tighten and she felt tears treating to show up, so she was was doing her best to get a grip of her own emotions. This was just crazy for all she knows this blonde woman could simple be telling her this stuff as a lie to create a suppose trust bond and then betray her, and she couldn't let that happen.

"And then you found your True love-"

And that's when she snapped out of it and couldn't control it. "My True Love is dead!" She shouted at him, since she was still very defensive about Daniel.

Emma flinched at the shout but did not stepped back, she just frowned slightly. "I am sorry..I know how much you loved Daniel, and I know the kiss didn't work-"

"You know nothing! Don't you dare to talk about him when you've never been in my shoes or ever meet him!" Right now she had tears in her eyes but she was still trying to control herself to not really cry.

"Regina, listen!" Emma shouted louder, knowing very well the only way to make this woman listen was just to speak louder. "I saw your memories once! I saw it through the dream catcher, and I am very sorry about what happened, but you found your true love..the man with the lion tattoo that Tink told you about."

The Evil Queen bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her fists, wanting nothing but than launch forward and put all her anger and frustration in her fists and beat up the blonde woman; but she knew about her memories and she knew about Tink telling her about the man with the lion tattoo, Tinkerbell told her the exact same thing, and she answered the fairy the same way she answered Emma, that her true love was dead.

"And he brought you your happy ending, Regina."

This time she let out a throaty chuckle as a tear slid down over her cheek and she quickly turned her back at Emma to wipe it off. "My happy ending isn't a man."

 _If only it was a woman.._ Emma thought to herself. "Of course not, but love is part of that happiness and you have to be open to that." Emma dared to approach and lay hand softly over the brunette's shoulder.

Regina took a look over her shoulder when she felt the blonde's touch and search something in green eyes, she was searching what she usually sees in everybody's eyes, fear, but there was no fear in Emma's eyes, there was something that she wasn't familiar with, but it felt caring and the evil within her was hating it while part of her just wanted to embrace it. - So she quickly changed subject. "You mentioned there were people against you, how come?" She asked as she now removed herself from the blonde's touch, took two steps away but still refused to look at her.

Emma sighed out and took a longer sip from her hot chocolate as she looked at the small window that was high on the wall. "I was once the dark one."

"What?" The Evil Queen quickly turned around and looked at her.

"The dark magic was after somebody to take over the body, and it went right after you..and I just couldn't let it destroy the all happiness I've seen you work for so hard for years. So I sacrificed myself, I had the dagger and I allowed the dark magic turn me into the dark one."

"You..you sacrificed yourself for me?" The Evil Queen asked with the most shocked expression on her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, somebody sacrificed for her? How could that even happen?

"Yes, I did." Emma pressed her lips together as she looked at the Evil Queen, hoping to see the same look she saw in Regina's eyes when she took a last look at her family before disappear back to the enchanted forest after the dark magic invaded her. She saw confusion and hurt in Regina's eyes - But in this Regina all she saw was more hurting and anger.

"Why?.." The Evil Queen asked with a frown and approached the blond. "Is that your job as well? Being the saviour to everybody? To the Evil Queen? Villains don't get happy endings!"

"You are not a villain anymore, Regina." Emma still tried to speak calmly and not daring to move away.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself like that?! It doesn't make sense! You said we weren't romantically involved then why you keep talking about me like you are in love with me!? Why do you keep saying this kind of words?! Are you playing with me? That's it, isn't it?! You are playing with the Evil Queen who is now harmless at your feet!" She used all the air in her lungs to show her anger, and she was getting red, the vein on her forehead was about to pop out any minute.

Emma closed her eyes for a second while listening to her words, she had no explanation for the brunette, she couldn't tell her anything, she just couldn't.. "Cause I care about you."

"Oh, do you now? A saviour caring about an Evil Queen?" She let out a sarcastic chuckle and was finally pressing her chest against Emma's. "You know what I think? I think this is all a big lie and you are just trying to fool me, louring me into whatever plan you have in mind, either is to use me or when the time is right to simple kill me." She then quickly put her hand around Emma's neck and squeezed it as hard as she could.

Emma quickly gasped for air and clenched her fists, doing everything in her power to just try breath and not use her magic on the other woman.

"But I won't fall down without a fight." The Evil Queen whispered as she stared into green eyes. "And you can drop the all charming and compliments, I know its a privilege to bed with the Queen, but dear you are trying too hard." The Evil Queen smirked and held her lips so close to the blonde's.

"I-..wo-" Emma gasped for air again as she clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. "I would never use you." She managed to mumble.

And that only ticked the Evil Queen even more, so she just removed her hand and stepped away from the blonde, letting her breath while she walked around the room. "Leave, whatever you had in mind clearly won't work. I will never trust you."

Emma took a deep breath as she rubbed her own coffee and watched the brunette. "But Reg-"

"Leave, now!" She shouted again and this time Emma could clearly see tears.

Emma tilted her head down and bit her lower lip before approach the door and bang her fist against it, hard. "Guard!" She shouted for the man and while she waited she took a better look at the other woman and noticed how she just kept her back facing her and her head down, she was silently sobbing, Emma was sure of that..so she'd let the woman calm down and also keep her leather jacket for a little longer. "I'll come back later.." Emma mumbled after the guard had opened the cell then she just stepped outside, letting the guard lock the cell again behind her back.

Now she had to put her usual expression on and go to the police station, carry on with her job and pretend nothing too serious just went down between her and this Regina.

* * *

But of course, everybody was against her today.

When she arrived the station she just marched towards her office, not wanting to deal with nothing, but just lock herself in there and calm down for a bit, but when she took a look at her own office after closing the door she saw Regina standing there. "Oh god.." She groaned before remove her beanie and throw it at the desk. "What are you doing here?

"Snow told me you went to see the Evil Queen before warn me." Regina went straight to the point.

"Of course she did." Emma rolled her eyes as she removed her long jacket. "Listen if you are here to-"

"Swan, I don't know what you are thinking but you need to stop treating her like she's me; we are not the same person!" Regina scolded her and Emma was completely glad her voice wasn't as loud as when the Evil Queen screamed at her.

"I know you two are not the same person." Emma stated calmly. "But there's some things alike than you think."

"You don't know her!"

"But I know you!" Emma then shouted back, already tired of this. "And I won't treat her like she's the worst person in the world because she's not! Yes she did terrible things in the past, and so did I!"

"You weren't yourself..that was the dark magic-"

"Exactly, Regina! That's my freaking point." Emma then took a deep breath to clam herself. "Dark magic changes somebody, she has dark magic, she isn't herself because the darkness within her is making her act like that; she's hurting and you out of people should know that."

"Don't you dare to throw that at my face."

"Regina, I am not throwing anything, even though all I would like right now was grab this damn lamp and destroy it." Emma admitted. "Can you please leave? I've got enough of your yelling for today."

Regina frowned at Emma, not completely sure what Emma meant by enough of her yelling, but she felt like she need to pay a visit to the Evil Queen to the cell and figure out what the hell went down between those two women. "This argument isn't over, Miss Swan." Regina told her before leaving her office and the station.

And when Emma was sure she was alone, she just grabbed the lamp and smashed it against her own desk twice before throw it across the office and drop herself on a sitting position on the ground, behind her desk as she just sobbed and let out the all tears she never thought she had within her.

* * *

Regina did found out what happened between them, she saw it all through the security cameras, and right now she was staring at a sobbing Evil Queen in her bed while hugging herself and clutching tightly on a red leather jacket that was very familiar to Regina, it belonged to Emma...oh no, she couldn't let this go on.

"Guard open the Evil Queen's cell, this won't take long." Regina ordered as she marched to the cell and the security guard simple followed her.

"Yes, madam mayor." The guard mumbled and when they arrived the cell, he unlocked it and open it for the mayor to step in.

And when she did, she noticed that the Evil Queen had quickly sat up and stared at the door with a frown, trying to keep her rigid posture but her make up was even worse because of the crying. "You look pathetic." Regina snarled as she made the leather jacket she was wearing appear in her hands now. "This acting won't help you, so control yourself. If you think your tears and screams will affect Emma then you are wrong, you are just lucky she's soft; but I can tell you right now there's no way you are leaving this cell but only to go back to where you came from." And she left the cell just like that, grabbing a red leather jacket and leaving a confused and even more hurt Evil Queen behind.

* * *

Regina had a new goal set in mind which was go back to the sheriff office and carry on with her argument with Emma because now she had new things to talk about; she couldn't still wrap her thoughts and emotions around what she witness through the security cameras but she knows that shouldn't have had happen.

However when she got to the sheriff office she saw an incredible mess, there was thin shattered glass under her heels, the desk was in a big mess and a broken lamp was laying on the ground across the room. Regina couldn't believe Emma really snapped like that, she just let out a sigh and shook her head before drop the red leather jacket over the messy desk and leave, she wouldn't be able to have a serious conversation with Emma if the blonde's mood is the same as her office.

But Regina was not aware that a still quiet sobbing Emma was under the desk, knees up against her chest, hand covering her mouth so noises could be heard and her head down, with her eyes shut tight, wishing that every feeling would just go away.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap of this chapter, I know it was very angst and touchy, but I still hope it was worth it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I know it has been awhile since I updated this but I have been busy with holidays and family and now I finally got my own new laptop! That means I will try to update more often now!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! We will have an over-protective Emma and Henry doing his stuff again.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Where's the Evil Queen - Part I

 **Asylum**

Henry wanted to be part of this, he wanted to help the others, and he already had a plan, his operation was to get the Evil Queen out of her cell and earn her trust, because he knows his mother would never hurt him, he just had to have a conversation with her and then he could show her some pictures of his childhood with her and maybe just maybe she would actually trust him for a bit and he could get more information from her. – He heard his mother discussing with his grandmother during this weekend about how to get the Evil Queen back to her time and that first involved getting to know more of her past to see if it all checked with the current Regina and then they would know if she was indeed from the past or just from another universe.

So he managed to sneak out school and use his bike to get to the asylum; when he got there he thought he'd have a harder time to get the keys, but when he was hidden in a corner watching the main desk, he noticed the guard left his keys over the table and was saying he was going to his launch break, the woman at the table, just put the keys away and then left the table with some papers in her hands, Henry didn't know what she was going to do but that didn't matter, he had to take this chance to get the keys and that's what he did.

Then he tried to walk around the hallways making sure there was nobody watching him, other than some crazy looking dude cleaning the ground but Henry didn't pay much attention to it. – When he found the Evil Queen's cell, he slowly unlocked and keep making sure nobody was around, whenever it was unlocked, he quickly sneaked inside and shut the door cell behind him.

The Evil Queen thought she would just spend the rest of her days alone and only have visits from the guards or another person who decided to face her again to figure out what to do with her; she was surprised to find the same boy from early stepping inside her cell, she was about to say something but she watched the boy pressing his index finger over his own lips, like telling her to keep quiet, at first she thought he was simple being rude by telling her to shut up but then she heard footsteps in the hallways.

Henry kept his back pressed against the door, waiting for those footsteps to be far away, so when he was completely sure there weren't people on the other side, he sighed out relieved and looked up at the Evil Queen, the woman looked very messy, she didn't look like his flawless mother. "Hey, you ok?" Henry asked with a slight frown since now he was actually even more concerned about her.

The Evil Queen just eyed him with a frown and tried to keep her posture. "As well as anybody in my situation can be."

Henry shrugged, knowing very well he wouldn't get the right answer right now, but it was better than anything. "Okay so… I am here to help you." He told her as he began to look through his backpack to find the pictures of him and his brunette mother.

"Help me?" She asked, wondering if the boy was just playing around.

"Yup."

"But why? I used my magic on you."

Henry wrinkled his nose at that but then shrugged. "Yes but it was my fault in first place, you just acted like anybody would act if they were in your shoes." Henry looked up at her and smiled. "You are still my mom, and having you locked here is just wrong." Then he looked back down into his backpack.

The Evil Queen thought this boy was just way too kind or something was just wrong with him. "I am evil, that's why I am here."

"But you changed, for me. You aren't evil anymore, and I know that can only mean there's still light inside you, mom." Henry finally found the pictures and stood up as he approached her and handed her the pictures. "See, this is us. See how big your smile is there."

The Evil Queen refused to make any comment about her having light inside her, she just felt like she didn't deserve any happiness and there's really no hope for her that's why there should be only darkness inside her. – But when he showed her the pictures, she still eyed them suspiciously because she couldn't understand how things really worked here, but she noticed this could be like the paintings back at her castle, so she just decided to take the photos in her hands and pay attention to every single one.

"That one was when you adopted me." Henry pointed out as he noticed she was looking at the one he looked so little next. "See this one is me taking my first steps, and you are right there!" He sounded excited as he pointed at the corner of the photo where his mother was on her knees, proudly watching little Henry walking up to her. "That's just silly me." He chuckled when there was a photo of just his chubby small face all dirty with his food; then the others were more of his face than the two together but then there was this picture of him being hugged by his mother when he was just nine years old or something, he remembered it was Graham who took that picture. "We had lots of fun on that day. We went to the cinema and watched three super hero's movies, I am pretty sure you were already tired on the first twenty minutes of the first movie but you still watched them all with me; and I know you were paying attention because I could discuss it with you." Henry explained that day with an adorable smile on his face because he really had great memories of it.

The Evil Queen had mixed feelings about every picture she saw, but they did warm up her heart, it was just wonderful how beautiful and adorable this boy looked when little and how she never broke him, how she never harmed that fragile little baby and how he sounded so happy explaining his memories, that only meant she was indeed a good mother and didn't become a selfish one like her own. "Am I a good mother?" She asked as she gulped, feeling like her emotions were about to betray her and let weakness show.

Henry tilted his head to the side and looked up at the other woman before nod; this simple told him that she was a good person and wouldn't really harm people just because she felt like, or so he hoped. "Yes, you are. You are the best, I know you can be very strict sometimes, but its thanks to you I have such good grades, and I know we went through some downs in our bound but I always loved you, mom and I always will."

Now the Evil Queen looked up at the brunette boy with tears in her eyes, she was tired of crying today, she had enough with that saviour and then her future self or whatever that woman was, but now she was crying mostly of joy, because Henry seemed to be indeed her happiness, he would be the only one who would truly love her and she would have the joy to raise a child.

"It's okay, mom." Henry assured her, basically letting her know she could cry, and carefully wrapped his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

And the Evil Queen did allow him to embrace her as she simple pushed her face into his neck, just enjoying the hug of her son, yes, son seemed to be the right word right now, and she loved the thought of it.

After hugging his mother for a little longer, Henry finally broke the hug and took a step back. "Okay, now it's time to get you out of here. But you have to answer me few things, mom."

The Evil Queen wiped away her tears and looked at him, wondering what questions were there to come. "What is it?"

"Promise me you won't get angry. I just need to know this stuff so I can figure out what's the best way to send you back, so nothing gets altered."

"Alright." She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Your mother…was she a good or bad mother?"

"Bad." She simple stated.

"Alright, your father is named Henry, right?"

"Yes…I named you after him." Now she realized.

"Yup." Henry smiled brightly. "Okay sore subject now…you met Daniel, right?"

The Evil Queen gripped onto the pictures she was still holding as she nodded. "Yes, I did."

"So that means you got romantically involved with him?"

"Yes.."

"And you saved little Snow White as well?"

The Evil Queen frowned. "Yes, I did. My biggest mistake, that little child betrayed me and made me lose my true love."

"Alright…" Henry now figured most questions he wanted to know were just answered. "And it was Cora that killed Daniel, right?"

"Yes it was, are we done now?" She was trying her best to not just snap right now.

"Okay, yes. Because it all checks, you are indeed from the past, not another universe." Henry smiled brightly, because now he just found out the way to send the Evil Queen back and he was one step ahead of the all adults in this. "So now it's time to get you out of here. Let's talk with grandpa Gold, I am sure he can help us." He was now reaching for his mother's wrist.

"Wait up." The Evil Queen now frowned. "You are just helping me on your own?"

"Mom, please, just trust me. I am pretty sure I am the only one who wants to send you back without harming you."

"Well...what about the…saviour?" She had a hard time saying that word, but if the saviour was the good person, and if Emma really cared about her enough to sacrifice herself, why wouldn't she help her out again?

Henry sighed. "I am not sure about Ma, anymore." Henry shrugged, not wanting to tell her that after sneaking out of school, he went to the police station to prepare this operation with his blonde mother, but when he got there at the sheriff office, he noticed how it was all messed up, and Henry feared his blonde mother was angry and was letting the anger take over her; he doesn't like to admit this out loud but since his mother went through the dark one thing, she seems now to get really upset, maybe it's not most of the times but when she gets upset, it gets ugly, even though he knows she does her best to control it and just step away from the complications, but still he wasn't taking any second chances. "Let's go." Henry stated again as he grabbed her wrist and did his best to sneak out of the asylum and carry on with his operation.

* * *

Emma after calming herself down, and clean her office she noticed how her red leather jacket was back at her desk, and she was sure that was when Regina stepped back in her office while she hid herself underneath the desk, completely embarrassed and not in the mood to face anybody; however it bothered her how Regina just went get the jacket back to return it to her, if Emma really wanted it she'd get it herself, she only left it with the Evil Queen because she thought the woman needed it and also because she thought it looked kind of adorable on her despite how extremely silly she looked.

So Emma had a new plan in mind which was check on the Evil Queen again and figure out what Regina really did to her..well to herself, because Emma knows how much self-hatred that woman carries so she wouldn't be surprised if she acted incredible mean to herself, because Regina's words hurt like a sharp knife.

"Here to see the Evil Queen?" The woman behind the desk asked as she perked up an eyebrow and eyed Emma, who simple nodded at her. "Make it quick, the shower hours are in few minutes." She simple informed and grabbed the keys as they both walked up to the cell, but when she opened the door there was nobody inside. "Oh god.." The nurse mumbled.

Emma frowned slightly and finally stepped inside the cell, realizing it was empty. "Where's she?" She looked at the woman who was going extremely pale. "Hey, where is she?!"

"I don't know!" The woman admitted with a shaky tone as her hands began to shake.

"Fuck." Emma cursed under her breath as she walked out of the cell and marched out of the asylum while reaching out for her phone so she could let Regina know that they basically lost the Evil Queen. "Regina, not in the goddamn mood for yelling." It was the first thing she said and she only got a confused and conflicted 'Ok' from the other side of the line. "Believe it or not we basically lost the Evil Queen."

" _What do you mean?!"_

"What you just heard, she's not in her cell anymore, Regina. Nobody knows shit about it, we need to find her."

" _This is incredible…I swear nothing goes right..."_

"Yup." Emma shrugged as she was already getting in her car and hearing Regina complaining about something but she was sure she was talking to her secretary.

" _Call me when you get updates, I'll see what I can do."_

"Got it."

" _Emma..be careful."_

Emma frowned slightly at the concerned voice but didn't give much thought about it. "Alright, Regina. Don't worry, I'll call you later."

" _Goodluck."_

"You too." And with that Emma ended the call still feeling slightly weird by Regina's concerned voice but right now she had to worry about other things which was find the Evil Queen and she had to do it right now before people start to find out about it.

* * *

 **Woods – Two hours later**

"You can't do this!" Henry shouted as he was struggling from a grip of two men.

"Shut up, boy. We can and we will, it's our right!" A woman shouted back at Henry.

"No, it's not! Don't hurt my mom!" He screamed with tears in his eyes. "Please, please, stop!"

The Evil Queen was in deep trouble, it seems after sneaking out with Henry, they didn't make that far because there was already four men around the corner that took them into a van and into this wood where there was a mob already waiting for them. She knew these people wanted to get back at her, she knew a handful of them, she remembered ruining their lives, so she knew they were now getting back at her, this is why she's tied up against a wooden post on top of bunch branches underneath her that made a rather significant tall bump. They were going to kill a witch. – Hearing Henry begging for them to not kill her, really hurt her heart because she never heard someone begging for her to not die, and her dark heart was showing signs of sympathy because she looked at Henry with watery eyes and a frown upside down, she didn't want the boy to witness what was about to come.. "Henry look a-" She was about to tell him to just look away but all that came out of her mouth next was a groan of pain because she got a hard smack against her belly thanks to some goddamn peasant underneath her that was holding a long stick.

"Don't do that!" Henry screamed again.

"She has no right to talk!" The man who hit her spoke back at Henry.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The saviour shouted.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know Henry was like annoying spoiled brat again last chapter, and I am sorry, but it was needed for that party. So no worries, further chapters with Henry in it will be grown ass teen.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Where's The Evil Queen – Part II

* * *

" _Don't do that!" Henry screamed again._

" _She has no right to talk!" The man who hit her spoke back at Henry._

" _Hey! Leave her alone!" The saviour shouted._

* * *

 **Before at Police Station – Interrogation Room**

"Where is she, grumpy?!" Emma shouted at the dwarf on the other side of the desk.

She was completely livid, after trying to find the Evil Queen by driving around the streets, she spotted Grumpy coming out of a suspicious van and he looked all dirty, obviously he'd be since he works at the mines, but there was just something about Grumpy's expressions that sold him out, he was completely guilty and Emma knew it.

"I don't know!" Grumpy defended himself.

"That's bullshit! You were up to kill her before so you and your friends are probably the ones who took her." Emma pointed her finger at him.

"I swear I don't know shit." Grumpy clenched his jaw. "I aint getting in trouble, sister. Let me go."

"Ugh..I know you lying!" She slammed her both hands against the desk which made a wave of energy escape from them and hit Grumpy, but all the dwarf felt was just a strong wind against him, it was enough to move his chair inches back but not enough to harm him.

Grumpy was taken back when the sheriff used magic against him and he just stared shocked at her.

"Emma Swan." David said in a scolding tone as he stepped inside the Interrogation Room, he was outside with Snow White and Regina, they were both letting the blonde take care of this on her own because she said she could handle it, but now they are regretting it because Emma is very upset.

"No, I am not done yet." Emma quickly rose her finger at David to tell him to stay put and shut. "Grumpy, you better tell me where the hell she is or I will make sure your rot in worse cells than that ones." She threatened.

"You can't do that! You have nothing on me!" Grumpy complained.

"I am the sheriff and I will do whatever the fuck I want to get her back!"

"Emma.." David placed his hand over her shoulder. "Stay back, you are letting your temper take the best of you."

"He's bullshitting! He knows where she is and he won't tell us, you know she can be in great danger, right?! They can kill her." Emma felt like she was the only one who truly wanted to get the Evil Queen back.

"I know, but let me handle this now."

"But-"

"Emma, come on." David was doing his best to keep a calm voice and bring the rational side out of his daughter.

"Ugh, whatever." Emma muttered as she stepped out of the interrogation room after slamming the door behind her. The very moment she was outside, she got a suspicious and curious look from Regina, then a disappointed and worried look from her mother. "What?" She asked them and Regina simple looked back at the glass to watch David interrogate while Snow White just shook her head and sighed. Emma frowned at their reactions but she opted to not say anything because she wasn't really in the mood to deal with this, so she stood quietly on her spot, arms folded and waited for the goddamn dwarf speak.

"I wasn't involved." Grumpy admitted after ten minutes in a conversation with David.

"Then what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Grumpy quickly said. "I just overheard some conversations and when they asked me for my van, I got even more suspicious but I didn't give much thought." Grumpy gulped. "Till I saw this in the back of my van.." He then removed a golden pendant full of diamonds from his pocket.

"What's that?" David perked up an eyebrow as he eyed the necklace.

"I don't have money to afford that thing and I doubt there's many that can."

"You think it belongs to the Evil Queen?" David asked as he picked up the pendant.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Hmn, so do you know where she is?"

"Well I am not really sure and I won't say till we make a deal right here."

"That fucking bastard!" Emma slammed her fist against the glass, making Grumpy jump on his seat since he had completely forgot about the glass and David to shake his head in disappointment.

"Emma!" Snow White gasped as she grabbed her daughter's arm.

"What?!" She snapped at her mother, till she realized her mistake, so she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "I am sorry, but he's an asshole." Emma clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying anything else, she couldn't believe they were making deals over Regina's safety.

David sighed out and folded his arms. "What did you had in mind?"

"I don't want to be involved in this, I don't want to suffer any time for this, and I don't want them to find out I snitched." Grumpy frowned. "I don't know what's up with them but they have been very off lately and I don't want to get screwed."

"Fine, I can do that, but you will have to tell me where she is."

"I don't know exactly where she is but my best shot is the woods. My tires were all dirty from mud."

After Grumpy's words, Emma quickly stepped inside and looked at him dead in the eye. "If you are lying to us, you will suffer consequences." She warned him and then quickly snatched the necklace from her father's hand before rush out of the station to go find Regina.

"Better put in that deal to protect me from her too." Grumpy complained.

"She's just stressed." David sighed.

"She's more like obsessed with the Evil Queen." Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"Well she's her son's other mother." David pressed his lips together.

"I am Henry's mother." Regina stepped in the room with a frown.

"You know what I meant, Regina." David told her.

"Emma's just being a hot headed lately, but she will calm down once this is all solved." Snow tried to protect her daughter because not even herself wanted to admit there was something incredible off with Emma lately.

"Nah, sister, let's face it, she still has darkness inside her."

"No, she doesn't!"

"Huh, I am sure she does, maybe that's why she so into the Evil Queen now." Grumpy made a face. "They going to run away together and create an evil lesbian drama plot, WHICH I'd be interested if it was on tv."

"Watch it, dwarf." Regine almost barked with his last words because there was no way she was going to picture herself and Emma having the 'evil lesbian drama plot' like he said.

"I-Wa-Uh.." Snow took a deep breath as she shook her head. "That's not going happen, it's impossible to happen, everything will be fine after we find the Evil Queen and send her back."

"Whatever, Ima just wait and have the 'I told you so' ready for y'all." Grumpy walked out of the room and was about to walk out of the station if David didn't stop him.

"Where do you think you are going, Grumpy?"

"Out? I am done here." Grumpy perked up an eyebrow.

"I am sure you are smarter than that, go back to the cell." David pointed at it.

"Why?!"

"Because we still aren't sure if what you say it's truth, so till then you stay there."

Grumpy groaned out loud in frustration but did what was told, he really just wanted to get the hell out of here and finish his day with a good beer.

After locking Grumpy up, David walked back at his wife and Regina as he placed his hands on his sides. "So, we should go after Emma now, because if she does find them there I am sure something bad is going down." David said even though he didn't want to admit his daughter was dangerous right now.

"Charming, I am sure she will do fine." Snow said mostly to fool herself and carry on with the duty of protecting her daughter.

"Snow.." David was about to think of words to tell his wife that she should just accept the fact that Emma wasn't truly the same anymore and that she was a danger right now.

"Let's go." Regina interfered because she wasn't going to waste her time and listening to a couple fight, even though it got very interested back at Camelot, she never saw the wonderful perfect couple arguing but it was amusing to watch; however, they couldn't waste time in here because Regina knew better than them that Emma would snap at any moment.

* * *

 **Back at the Woods**

"What is the sheriff doing here?!" The man that was holding Henry gasped as he looked shocked at the other besides him.

"What do you guys think you are doing?! This is madness!" Emma shouted at them.

"Ma! They are going to hurt her!"

"Oh hell no, not on my watch." Emma clenched her fists. "Y'all better get her off of that and wait till I get handcuffs for you all."

"There's no way I am going to get arrested for doing justice!" One woman said.

"This isn't justice!" Emma told her before look at the men that were manhandling Henry. "And you two let go off my son right now!"

"You heard her, let Henry go." Regina warned as she was now approaching the scene with David and Snow.

They didn't know what to do but they still kept a tight grip on Henry. "We-..we can't. We need to finish what we are here for."

"And what the hell is that?!" Emma asked, furious.

"Burn the witch alive!" Somebody from the mob yelled and before they know they set the all wood on fire, thanks to the gasoline they put it on before.

"No!" Both Emma and Henry screamed in despair; Henry was set free and he ran up to his current brunette mother while Emma just ran up to the bon fire and used her magic to make the ropes that held the Evil Queen high on the post disappear and to fly towards her so she could catch her, bridal style, but Emma wasn't that physical strong, so they both fell into the wild fire underneath her.

"Ma!"

"Emma!"

Regina gasped and quickly put her magic to good use, which was extinct the fire as everybody else was running away from the scene to not get caught. Then the family ran up to the burnt wood and found Emma with her eyes closed and the Evil Queen laying on top of the blonde's body, but she was awake.

"No.." The Evil Queen gasped when she noticed the saviour wasn't awake, so she quickly got off of her and slid her arms underneath her head. "Wake up." She silently begged.

"Emma." Snow White tried not to cry as she quickly got on her knees and removed Emma from the Evil Queen because right now Emma would only be safe in her mother's arms, or at least that's what she thought.

"We need to get her to the hospital and quick." David said as he picked up his daughter, bridal style and walked faster back to the patrol car, he wasn't going to let his daughter die on him.

Everybody was just following David, worried sick about Emma, while the Evil Queen slightly stayed back, still completely shocked and trying to process what the hell just happen, she couldn't believe somebody sacrificed like that for her, and for what she knows this is already the second time Emma does this for her. Emma just went full saviour mode on her, even protect her against her chest and wrap her arms around her, so the Evil Queen would suffer less damage.

"We have to go too." Regina told the Evil Queen as she made appear a handcuff on her wrist and on the Evil Queen, like this she couldn't lose her.

The Evil Queen only moved when she felt something tugging on her wrist which was Regina trying to move, so she followed the brunette and they all went after the others.

Regina was the only one who realized how the Evil Queen's expressions were so similar to hers when she lost Daniel.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap of Where's The Evil Queen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so, surprise surprise for kinky readers, I'll post one shot story of EvilQueenxEmmaxRegina, I don't wish to have it into this story so I'll just make one shot, like picture it as an alternative way things could also go.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: 'I have bigger plans for her'

 **Hospital**

"Mom, I am sorry." Henry said.

"Henry, you are still grounded." Regina simple stated as she was in the hallway of the hospital with her arms folded the best she could because the Evil Queen was still handcuffed to her.

"But-"

"No buts, Henry. I had enough of it. I warned you to don't interfere and what did you do? You interfered. I thought you matured, Henry!" She scolded her son because she was feeling awful anxious about Emma and wanted to know if she was okay or not; the Evil Queen wanted to step in, to tell herself to not be so harsh on the boy, but if she thought about it, it was the boy's foolish actions that lead to this entire situation.

Henry sighed out and looked away, he knew he couldn't do anything about being grounded and he knew he fucked up good, he shouldn't have done anything and it's thanks to him that his past mother almost got killed and his blonde mother got hurt. "I am sorry." He apologized again. "I will take the punishment, clean the house every day, don't go out or whatever there's to come. I am really sorry, and I didn't mean this to happen."

Regina sighed and could hear the hurt in her son's words so she stepped closer and hugged him, as the Evil Queen simple stood there with her arm stretched because Regina was hugging her son. "I know, sweetheart, your mother will be fine, okay?" She was comforting him but she was not going to get him out of his punishment.

"Yea." Henry muttered and hugged his mother back, before pull back and look at the Evil Queen, he was also going to apologize her but then Whale stepped in.

"Dr Whale, how is she?" Snow quickly said as she stood up from her chair and approached the man with David.

"Well, right now she's stable." He informed.

"What really happened to her? She just fell, not even that high." Regina asked with a frown as she stepped closer to them with Henry by her side.

"It doesn't have to be high when it hits the right spot." Whale shrugged. "Basically when she fell she hit her head hard enough to pass out, there's only a small scratch."

"Then she's fine?" Snow said after sighing out relieved.

"Well that wasn't the main issue, we found out she had a fractured rib, which wouldn't break that easily if she already didn't experience few before."

"What's that supposed to mean? She never broke a rib before." David was confused.

"According the the x-rays, she already had two broken ribs before, the bone does heal but Emma's never healed properly but it's indeed a very old injury."

"David, you don't think..?" Snow looked up at her husband as they both realized they don't know Emma's past that well, so Emma probably got those injuries when she was little and the thought of her daughter getting harmed was just heart-breaking.

David didn't answer but he wrapped his arms comfortingly around his wife's shoulders.

"But she will be fine, right?" Henry asked.

"Yes, she just has to get extra rest, ice on the injured area and a pain medicine because broken ribs is an awful pain." He really didn't know how to calm down worried parents. "The healing takes at least six weeks but for her I am sure she will spend two months healing." He informed. "Oh she also has first degree burns on her back but that in two or three days is fine."

Everybody was still processing the information but they were glad that Emma was indeed going to be fine, maybe it'd take a while but at least it wasn't that serious.

"When can we see her?" Snow asked.

"Well you can go now, but only three at time. She's still unconscious but she will soon wake up."

Snow nodded and looked back at her grandson as she stretched out her hand to him, Henry went up to his grandmother and then to the room where his mother would be.

Both Reginas were left behind. "So she's going to be fine'?" The Evil Queen asked.

Regina frowned slightly at that but answered. "Yes, it'll take few weeks for her to completely heal but everything will be fine."

"That's good." She mumbled and sighed relieved because she wasn't going to lose another person she cared even if she still didn't know much about the saviour.

"What are you planning with Emma?" Regina finally asked.

"Wh- What do you mean?"

"What you just heard. Why are you so concerned about her? And why is she so obsessed with you?" Now Regina sounded kind of jealous with those words.

The Evil Queen felt slightly offended but didn't snap. "For what I know she sacrificed herself for me."

"Sacrificed?"

"Yes, she become the dark one so I wouldn't."

"Oh that.." Regina looked away as the memories of watching Emma vanishing were still very vivid in her mind and there were times she still couldn't understand why Emma did what she did, why would she sacrifice in such way.

"Yes, _that._ So I think we both should feel at least grateful she sacrificed herself for us." The Evil Queen almost barked.

"I am thankful." Regina snarled with a frown.

"Doesn't seem like it, maybe that's why she's more concerned about me, because I am the one who gives her the attention she seeks." The Evil Queen was starting to act herself once again.

"Stop." Regina warned her. "You don't know what in hell you are talking about. Emma's not some toy you can lure in and do whatever you please with. I will not let you do that to Emma."

"Oh please, I don't plan on making her a simple toy, I think I have bigger plans for her." She grinned wickedly.

And Regina snapped. "You better watch your actions before you get burnt alive and this time there won't be any saviour." Regina grabbed her wrist tightly, doing her best to at least leave a bruise on it.

The Evil Queen kept her wicked grin but didn't say anything else, she simple used her free hand to pretend she was zipping her mouth and looked away in the best innocent way she could; she was completely testing Regina's temper but the brunette knew better.

"Mayor Mills, hmn…" One nurse approached them nervously because she could sense something was off.

"What?" Regina snapped at the nurse with no reason, or at least not towards at the poor woman.

"Well, I- I am here to check yo- the Evil Queen."

"Check her?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Yes, she might have smoke in her lungs or any other hidden injury, so…" The nurse pressed her lips together.

"Whatever she has, I am pretty sure she can heal it herself." Regina almost barked.

"Pardon me, but no, I don't. My magic is sealed." The Evil Queen reminded her future self.

"Well, isn't that a shame, too bad." Regina simple stated.

"I-I am sorry, Mayor but it's still our job to check her.."

Regina sighed out and rolled her eyes. "Fine, do whatever tests on her, but I have to supervise."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

When Emma woke up the first thing she felt was pain, then the second thing was her son's face, then she noticed some hospital machines so the memories of what happened were invading her brain. "Ugh, what is broken?" She asked lowly as she was still waking up.

"Ma!" Henry said excitedly as both Snow and David got closer. "You broke your rib after saving the Queen, you also got a small scratch on your head, but you will be fine." He informed her.

"Oh god..really?" Emma groaned as she tried to turn on her side to look better at her son, but everything hurt, specially her torso, god she remembered a broken rib pain and its as horrible as it was when she was little. "Where's Regina?" She quickly asked as she now remembered she did all this adventure to try save the Evil Queen.

"She's outside." Henry said.

"How's she?" Emma asked.

"Huh, fine?" Snow perked up an eyebrow.

Emma sighed. "I mean the Queen."

"Oh! Well the Evil Queen is fine too, we think. She's outside with Regina." Snow told her.

"Great.." Emma closed her eyes and gulped as she was still bearing with the pain.

"Ah, Emma Swan, we are here to calm down that pain." Dr Whale announced as he stepped in the room.

"Oh miracles do exist.." Emma joked quietly.

"We know how much pain you are in, the nurse here will inject the medicine to your veins and you will be numb as some say it 'high', so take it easy and opt for sleeping more and make a less fool of yourself."

"Oh tsk, what's the fun of being high if you can't be a fool?" Emma chuckled or at least tried to because the very moment she did it, she winced in pain, it was just awful.

"Just take it." Dr Whale reminded her.

"Yea, ma, don't go hurting yourself right away."

"No worries, kid." Emma told him as she watched the nurse giving her the medicine.

"Okay, you three can stay a little bit more but then you have to go." Dr Whale told the three family members.

"Hey-wait.." Emma frowned. "When can I leave?"

"Perhaps tomorrow morning, for now we are having you over to make sure there's nothing else wrong." He said before leave them alone.

Emma puffed out her lips and huffed, she really didn't want to spend time in the hospital even if it was just for one night, but oh well.

"It's okay, ma, Ima stay with you as long as I can then I'll pick you up tomorrow." Henry suggested.

"Yea, how? Giving me a ride on your bike?" Emma asked with a chuckle, making Henry laugh as well.

"It's something." Henry shrugged.

"We can come too." David said with a smile.

The family spent chatting for fifteen more minutes and Emma was already high making everybody laugh and she could also laugh because she didn't feel a thing.

"Okay, it's time for us to go." Snow said as she noticed the nurse's look from the small window on the door, basically telling them the visiting hours were done.

"Yes, we have to put the Evil Queen back in her cell." David sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Noooee.." Emma almost whined. "I don't want her in that cell anymore..she comes live with me now." Emma almost demanded.

Snow gasped. "Sweetheart, you are just high, you don't know what you are saying, so we will let you rest now."

"I am not high! I am so low!" She chuckled. "But seriously..I am, I am sober or whatever enough to know what I am talking about and Regina going to live with me now."

"Bu-But where?" Snow looked terrified at her daughter.

"My house." She simple stated because she remembered she still had her house, she went back to her parent's apartment to see if she calmed down and kind of forgot about her house, but now moving back there really sounded like a great plan, the Charming's apartment was just getting too full, Neal was growing up fast.

"Dear, that house is probably full of dust by now, and it's not wise have the Evil Queen live with you." Snow was trying to bring the rational out of her daughter.

"I want her to live there! Or else they are going to hurt her again!" Emma now rose her voice because she was getting cranky and upset.

Snow was about to say something else but David squeezed his wife's shoulder basically telling her to just give in, because he figured when Emma stopped being high she'd just drop the idea. "Alright, whatever you want." Snow sighed out.

"Great, so!" She got an idea. "Bring her in, she gonna stay over here this night."

"Emma, no."

"Whyy nooot?"

"Because she might run."

"Just handcuff her to the bed or something." Emma shrugged.

"Ugh.." Snow was getting upset but she didn't want to rage on her high and injured daughter.

"Ima go get her." Henry said as he stepped out of the room, he was totally curious about what kind of bound there was to come between his two mothers, but he knew this time he couldn't do anything about it, he was not going to interfere or he'd just screw it up again.

"Emma are you sure about this?" David asked.

"Aye." Emma swatted the hair with her left hand, she didn't want to discuss this anymore, she wanted Regina around so she'd make sure nobody would harm her, she thought she'd be safe in that cell but she was wrong cause Henry easily took her out and if Henry can, then anyone with a wicked plan can too.

Both Snow and David just stared at each other with worried and disappointed looks but they were hoping Emma would drop this idea when they came here tomorrow morning, and they hoped the Evil Queen doesn't try to kill their daughter in her sleep.

* * *

In the end it was just Emma and the Evil Queen in her room, after much argument with Regina and her parents, Emma got her way and she was now sharing her dinner with the Evil Queen, who completely hated when Emma feed her but the drugs were still kicking in, so Emma kept getting her way. "Aaah, open." Emma demanded.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and opened her mouth for the tenth time, she was only doing this because she was starving. "Why can't I feed myself?"

"Because! They didn't bring you any plate, so you eat from mine, and it's my plate, and I don't want you to steal all my food, so It's safer this way." Emma explained.

"You seriously think eating all your food is my vicious plan?" The Evil Queen looked at her, amused.

"Yea, why not?" Emma looked up at her with her big green eyes as she took a bit of her food. "I don't like hospital food but this one ain't bad." She spoke with her mouth half full.

"Whatever suits, you dear." The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Plus you aren't in the best state to feed yourself." Emma pointed at the handcuff on her right hand with the fork and to her left hand that had a bandage around it, it seems she sprained her wrist.

"I can take care of myself." She stated, proudly.

"Yes, I know, but let me do it for you now." Emma suggested as she took another piece of the chicken in her plate and moved it up to the brunette's lips.

The Evil Queen frowned slightly at that but took the food; why was Emma so interested on taking care of her? But there wasn't much she could complain, despite feeling silly and less powerful on having Emma feeding her, she had to admit it was kind of heart-warming knowing somebody cared about her in such tough situation she was just facing, only one person in her life that cared enough as Emma seems to do and he was dead…that's why she's extremely overjoyed that Emma is fine but she almost lost herself again on the moment she was holding an unconscious Emma in her arms.

* * *

 **Yup another chapter, good or nah?**

 **Tell me your thoughts about this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so next chapters might/will be shorter than usual, only because each one will contain a specific subject for our lovelies. Today's chapter is Emma teaching the Evil Queen how the bathroom works and feel special about a nickname!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bathroom and nicknames

 **Emma's House**

"Okay so, this is the bathroom." Emma informs The Evil Queen as she steps inside the bathroom and turns on the light.

"Meaning?" The Evil Queen asked.

"This is where you know…do your necessities.." Emma tried to not sound too awkward while trying to explain it.

And it took a while for the Evil Queen to completely understand what the blonde woman was trying to say. "Oh…how?"

"Well you see.." Emma cleared her throat as she pointed at the toilet. "That's the toilet, you sit down, do whatever you have to do, use this.." She then grabbed the toilet paper. "To clean yourself.." Then she took a bit of the toilet paper and dropped inside the toilet. "and then you just flush it." She ended her words by flushing the toilet and the Evil Queen ended her observation with a yelp and throw her back against the wall because she was not expecting that.

"What just happened…" She asked while clenching her fists, already feeling threatened.

Emma wanted so much to mock her about the yelp but she knew right now she had to calm down the brunette. "Hey, it's fine, okay? This doesn't hurt you. It's called plumbing basically…there's just these underground tubes that make whatever you have in the toilet go away to some underground sewage and then they take care of it by whatever process they really do.." Emma tried to explain but she figured she was only making the other woman more confused. "Listen it's not like I'd put you in danger, okay? So trust me." Emma stretched out her hand towards her, hoping she'd take it.

The Evil Queen was just even more confused with Emma's explanation, she really didn't understand this world, she felt lost and felt like anything around was a possible threat, but when Emma assured that she wouldn't harm her, she decided to take her hand softly, because for some odd reason she already trusts Emma. "So it just disappears? Like magic?"

Emma smiled when she took her hand and gave a comforting squeeze. "Ehm, we can use that explanation." She chuckled lowly. "Anyway, let me explain you how the shower and sink works as well."

"Okay.." The Evil Queen agreed with a troubled tone.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

 **…**

The adventure in the bathroom ended up with them both wet because the Evil Queen took hold of the shower head and was trying to see how it worked, so she went bezerk when it began to pour out water and she couldn't control it, completely terrified of it, so in the end Emma turned off the water but the bathroom was all wet and so were they.

"Okay, let me find some clothes for us to change." Emma said as she was now looking through her closet, she had some clothes from her dark one moments, it was definitely Regina's style so maybe Emma shouldn't take that part of fashion from the Evil Queen even though she just wants to put her in leather or sweatpants.

The Evil Queen just stood awkwardly in front of the bed, with her body in a rigid posture, shoulders up, arms pressed against her sides and thighs pressed against each other; she was starting to feel cold.

"I think this is your style but I don't know if it's going to fit you.." Emma took out a dark dress from the closet and showed it to the other woman.

The Evil Queen just eyed it like she couldn't understand the design of it.

"What? You don't like it? Cause-"

"It's too short." The Evil Queen mumbled as she felt her lips trembling.

"Too short?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked at the dress, it wasn't too short, it would end right over her knees…oh! Now she gets it, the dresses the Evil Queen is familiar with is long ones, it always covers everything but…obviously that incredible cleavage that Emma is trying to not think of. "Well if you think so…you can use some pyjamas I got."

"Pyjamas?" She asked now curious about it.

"It's what we use to sleep." Emma shrugged as she went through her drawers.

"But I am not going to sleep.."

Emma sighed, this was going to be a long day. "Yes but we don't have any clothes for you right now, in fact I think we should shop soon but for now let's put you on some comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. You will be warm and you will be comfortable."

"Okay.." She mumbled lowly because she sensed she bothered Emma, but why would she care if Emma was annoyed of her?

"There you go." Emma gave her grey sweatpants and a dark hoodie. "You can change in the bathroom."

The Evil Queen took the clothes but she chewed on her lower lip when Emma said the word bathroom, she didn't feel like going in there again, at least not now or alone.

Emma noticed that going to the bathroom right now was something that the other woman wouldn't feel comfortable to do. "I mean, you can change in here, I'll change in the bathroom." She quickly got her own sweatpants and hoodie before rush inside the bathroom.

Now that she was inside the bathroom she took a deep breath and allowed the pain against her rib get her, she has been feeling it for a while now especially with that shower thing but she has been hiding it because she doesn't want the Evil Queen to feel guilty about it. So she took this moment to careful change her clothes and try not to groan because of her pain, but when she was done dressing she quickly took the pain meds and hoped the effect would kick in soon.

Emma tried to take normal deep breaths, she already went through broken ribs before but she doesn't know exactly what to do but take the meds, so she's doing her best to not hurt herself even more by taking deep breaths. "Regina?" She called out for the other woman, wondering if she was already done because there was no way she was going to deal with how she accidently saw the Evil Queen naked.

"Yes?"

"Are you done changing? Can I step out now?"

"Yes, of course. I am done."

"Okay." Emma opened the door of the bathroom and stepped in her bedroom as she saw the Evil Queen sitting on the edge of her bed, rigid posture but it was just awful adorable how she those sweatpants and hoodie fit her. "Hey." Emma smiled as she approached the other woman. "You feel warm?" She asked and the Evil Queen simple nodded. "Good, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold because of a silly shower incident." She tried to chuckle at that but obviously her ribs didn't allow her.

And the Evil Queen only felt more bothered by that comment. "It's not my fault." She tried to not stutter.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked down at the brunette, not understanding her. "About what?"

"The…shower." She wondered if she said the name correctly. "It's not my fault."

Emma now understood what the Evil Queen was trying to do, she wanted to apologize but she didn't know how so she simple said it wasn't her fault and probably hoped that Emma understood that she regretted what happened. "No, it's not." Emma simple shrugged. "It's not your fault, so don't worry about it." She now looked at the dark wet dress over a towel. "I don't know what to do with your dress, Regina. Should I wash it? Will the washing machine ruin it?" She asked, completely forgetting that the Evil Queen didn't understood what she meant.

"Washing machine?"

"Yes, like it's a thing where you put your dirty clothes and then the machine washes them, you don't have to do anything but well dry them and then iron them." Emma shrugged.

But the Evil Queen was only more confused. "Just…throw it away, it's probably ruined now."

Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "Okay." She said she agreed but when she walked out of the room she decided to put the dress in the basket besides the washing machine, when she had time she'd take care of it and maybe see if she can fix it.

When she walked back to the bedroom, the Evil Queen was still in the same position. "Hey, Regina, let me teach you few more stuff about what we go." She suggested with a smile.

The Evil Queen stood up and approached the blonde woman as they were now going downstairs. "Why do you insist on calling me Regina?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Emma perked up an eyebrow wondering what kind of question was that, she even stopped in the middle of the stairs to look back up at the brunette. "What do you mean? It's your name."

"Yes but…" The Evil Queen sighed because she was just so used the all nicknames people gave her that sometimes she even forgets her real name can still be used.

Emma placed her palm over the other woman's shoulder and rubbed it gently. "I am not going to call you the 'Evil Queen', it's just so weird for me." Emma simple shrugged. "You are Regina to me, so I am going to call you Regina, but if you are more into nicknames I can call you 'Gina." Now she teased with a grin.

"Fine." The Evil Queen simple shrugged.

And Emma was taken back by that. "What…you mean for real? I can really call you Gina?"

The Evil Queen frowned slightly. "Well, don't you want to call me Gina?"

"Yes but…isn't it embarrassing for you or something?"

The Evil Queen rose her eyebrows and let out a small snort. "It's not the classiest name out there, and I probably would kill anyone who tried to call me that but you…" She then lowered her voice, like it was a secret. "You can call me that."

Emma was shocked and at the same time confident/cocky. "Well I truly feel special now."

"I think it's the least I can do since you saved me." She still kept her voice low.

"Oh please, _Gina_ , you don't owe me anything, I saved you because I care about you. I am not letting anything happen to you, okay?" Emma smiled at her before carry on with the steps down the stairs.

 _Gina_ was speechless and felt something alive in her heart, something warm, something she didn't know if she could feel it anymore. Maybe there's more about this saviour, that the _Queen_ deserves to know and experience.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap of the bathroom adventure and nickname choice. No more Evil Queen, just Gina! Ha ha**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kitchen and Tuna

 **Emma's House**

"And this is the kitchen." Emma announced whenever they stepped inside it. "We cook our meals here."

 _Gina_ simple looked around as she noticed it was very different from the one back in her castle.

"And speaking about cooking, I think we should have lunch." Emma mumbled as she looked up at the clock on the wall. "What would you like to eat?" She asked with a small smile before look at the brunette.

And Gina was still slightly lost in thought and lost in this world, so she wasn't sure what she wanted to eat. She was hungry that was a fact, but for all she knows there might be new kind of food she doesn't even know about. "I-..I am not sure."

Emma wrinkled her nose at that as she started to think about the things she could cook best. "Well what about I make some rice? And then we eat it with tuna? I know it's not much, but it will fill our stomachs for now." Emma was now looking through her kitchen, trying to see how much food she had. "I have to go to the groceries later." She sighed out when she noticed the amount food she had.

Gina figured anything Emma was going to offer her would be better from that cell. "Yes, that would be pleasant."

And that's what they did. Emma prepared the rice and explained Gina how things worked around the kitchen, made sure to tell her when to be very careful with that she used. She also pointed out the way she makes rice might not be the best way to do it, so if it didn't taste that good Gina should say it and Emma would run to the Grannies to get them something, but Gina assured her that whatever the taste was she would be satisfied.

Or so she thought…Emma's rice was too moist and with no taste at all, she felt like she was 'eating' water. – Yet the Evil Queen managed to keep a straight face while eating it, not wanting to make the other woman feel bad about how poorly the rice was, plus she had the tuna which gave a better taste in her mouth.

"I am going to get you so addicted to TV, you just wait." Emma mumbled before take a sip of her juice.

"TV?" Gina asked after swallowing her food.

"It's like one of the best things here when you are bored, trust me, you will like it." Emma assured her but she wasn't sure if Gina would even like the TV because she highly doubted the Regina here did. "But you know, if you don't you can just tell me and we can do something else." Emma now shrugged not wanting to make the Evil Queen feel uncomfortable.

"Well I-" Gina was about to say something but then she felt like something was wrong, very wrong. She quickly dropped the silverware over the plate and placed her left palm over her mouth and her right palm over her stomach.

"Gina? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Panic started to invade Emma as she looked at the brunette with a slight frown. "Oh my god, you want to throw up, right? Okay, okay hold up." Emma quickly stood up from her seat and approached the other woman before place her palms over her shoulders and help her stand up. "You can thro-" And before Emma could tell her to go to the bathroom or at least use the sink from the kitchen, Gina had already thrown up over Emma's hoodie and sweatpants.

But Emma wasn't going to complain, she did make a face at it and a low groan but when she noticed the panic and embarrassment on the brunette's face, she figured Gina didn't need any more stress. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry." Emma assured her.

"I want to-" Gina held her belly tighter as she pressed her palm over her chest bone, feeling another wave of vomit coming.

"Alright, hold up, you can throw up here." Emma quickly moved Gina to the sink and it only took a second for the brunette to throw up again. Emma wasn't sure why Gina was throwing up like this, but she figured the best was to just rub her back and hold her hair up. Yes, that long hair that Emma thought just looked formidable on Regina and she couldn't understand why she cut it.

Gina felt horrible, she couldn't understand why she was feeling so sick all of sudden and she was trying to move pass the embarrassment of throwing up over Emma, it was just so not.. _lady like._

While the Evil Queen was more concerned about the impression she just caused, Emma was more focused on what made the brunette throw up so quickly, cause if it was the food then Emma should be throwing up as well, right? Or maybe it was just a matter of time, and that's what Emma decided to do, wait while taking care of Gina.

But after the all waiting Emma was even more concerned because she didn't throw up a single time and Gina still carried on, emptying her stomach, at some point all she vomited was just water and Emma knew something had to be very wrong because she just noticed hives on the olive skin. "Oh fuck." Emma cursed under her breath as she just realized what was wrong with the other woman.

Gina was still bent over the sink while taking small sips of water, when she heard Emma cursing, she perked up an eyebrow or tried to while looking up at her.

"You are allergic to tuna…" Emma mumbled as she palmed her face and let out a sigh, but then reality hit her. "Okay, we need to get you to the hospital and quick." Emma said as she quickly went to find out where her car keys were.

"Wh-what?" Gina stuttered weakly while watching the blonde walking around the house.

"Gina, you are allergic to tuna! Do you know how bad that is?!" Emma quickly shouted from the living room, searching for her keys. "We need to get you to the hospital right away! I have seen enough TV to know what awful turn this allergy thing can take!"

Gina was even more confused and groaned, feeling an incredible stomach pain, but at least she wasn't throwing up anymore.

"Okay, I found my keys." Emma quickly invaded the kitchen again as she stepped closer to the brunette. "We have to go now and hope Whale knows a way out of this."

"Wait.." Gina quickly rose her hand between them. "You are taking me to the place we spent the night over when you were injured?" She asked with a confused frown.

"Yes, that's the hospital." Emma nodded as she gently took Gina's wrist. "But don't worry, okay? You will be fine and I won't let them do anything wrong to you. They will just make you better."

"But they hate me." Gina groaned as she looked down.

Emma sighed as she grabbed Gina's chin gently, to make her look at her. "Trust me in this, please? I won't let anything bad happen to you. I just want them to make you feel better. Allergies are bad, Gina, and if you are allergic to tuna we need to take care of you as soon as possible."

Chocolate eyes met green ones and as much as Gina didn't want to go, she felt she could trust Emma, so she simple nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright."

* * *

 **Hospital**

"I am watching you, Whale." Emma warned him as she stood on a far corner inside the room.

Whale rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Tune down the possessive girlfriend attitude." He told her as he used the cold tool to hear Gina's heart beating or at least he thought he was going to do that but it seems sneaking hand under the hoodie without any warning was completely the wrong move.

"Dude!" Emma quickly gasped when Gina jumped back on the bed the very moment Whale tried to put his hand under the hoodie. "The hell you doing?!" Emma asked him with a frown as she approached them.

"I want to check her heart beat, is that a crime?" He almost snarled. "I also need to know how if she's breathing well."

"Well what about a warning first?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well what about she cooperates and just tells me if she feels like her throat is swollen? Cause I can't tell by looking at her lips, they are al-." Before he could finish whatever the bastard was going to say, Emma quickly smacked his arm.

"For your information her lips are indeed slightly swollen than usual." Emma barked at him.

"Amazing, leave that for you to know how her lips were." Whale still kept with his attitude and Emma smacked him again. "Okay fine, what about her breathing?"

"Are you breathing well?" Emma looked at Gina who simple gave her a look that would say 'so and so'

"Wonderful, what about she says something, huh?" Whale said not so amused.

"Leave her alone." Emma told him.

"I just want to see if her voice sounds hoarse."

"Isn't this all enough signs that she's allergic!?" Emma was having enough with this man and she was only letting her temper get the best of her because the pain against her ribs were getting her again.

"Ugh." Whale huffed out as he still held up the stethoscope. "Can you remove that hoodie? I need to listen your heartbeat." And Gina quickly frowned, giving him a glare that could kill if possible. "Well what about just lifting it up?" And Gina just kept refusing. "I am not going to make any progress like this." Whale quickly stated with a bored expression as he looked up at Emma.

"Oh please, gimme that." Emma rolled her eyes as she took the stethoscope from him and pushed him out of his stool besides the bed, so she could sit there.

"Do you even know the normal heartbeat sounds?" Whale perked up an eyebrow.

"I am not stupid, Whale!" Emma barked at him as she took a deep breath to calm herself down before look up at Gina. "Okay, remember when I told you to trust me?" Gina nodded. "I will just slide my hand under the hoodie and place this upon your chest. It will help us know if your heart is beating normally." Gina still cringed at that idea but she figured it was best if it was Emma doing that.

"Do it." Gina simple stated and Whale caught that her voice was indeed hoarse.

"Alright, this is cold, okay?" Emma warned her as she sneaked her hand under the hoodie and moved her hand all the way up to Gina's chest to place the cold metal against her skin.

That action made Gina breathless, not only because of the cold from the metal but also of how Emma's skin slightly brushed against hers and to make it worse Gina was not wearing a bra like Emma and women did in this world, she only had the hoodie on her.

And Emma seemed to only realize it now because her wrist brushed against the bare skin of Gina's breast and the blonde was doing her best to just focus on her task and not let her mind wander. "Her heart beat sounds fine." Emma cleared her throat before announcing it.

"Ah finally, let me just go get the right stuff and the nurse." Whale eyed them as he totally noticed there was some tension, sexual tension, and he was loving it. "I'll leave you two ladies for now." He smirked before remove the stethoscope from Emma and leave the room.

Emma just rubbed her hands together and tried to not make any eye contact with the brunette, as Gina simple fixed better her hoodie while making sure it wouldn't give away how erected her nipples were. – The whole purpose of this was just to check Gina's heartbeat not make any of them aroused by this, and how stupid could Emma be to forget that Gina wasn't wearing any bra? What if Emma had requested her to really take off the hoodie?!

Emma just chewed her lower lip at those thoughts as she scratched her cheek nervously. "We will have to get you underwear from this world." The blonde mumbled still not making any eye contact.

But Gina just stared deeply at the blonde's figure, she wanted to know what was going through her mind, she wanted to know if she made her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, because the only person who should be uncomfortable or embarrassed would be herself. – And even if she didn't know what the blonde really meant by the underwear from this world, she simple nodded and looked down at her own hands, hoping the all awkwardness would just leave the goddamn room.

Soon Whale stepped inside with the nurse and few utensils needed for the Evil Queen. "We will have to take a sample of her blood." Whale pointed out as he grabbed a syringe.

"There's no way you are going to put that in her." Emma quickly said, pleased that Whale was back but upset that he was going to take Gina's blood.

"We need it for the tests." Whale frowned at her.

"But she will freak out. She doesn't know what's that." Emma warned him.

"Look, I am just doing my goddamn job here, and I could have called the Charmings and the Mayor to just deal with this all issue."

"Don't you dare."

"Then let me do my job and tell her to just suck it up." Whale snarled. "'Cause I am really getting tired of this. If you want me to not snitch anything, then tell her to roll up the damn sleeve."

Emma rolled her eyes a she turned at Gina. "You still trust me, right?" The brunette simple nodded. "Okay, so they are going to remove a bit of your blood, but don't freak out!" Emma quickly said as she noticed Gina's expression changing. "It's only for tests, it helps them to know if it was indeed the tuna that caused this or whatever. I don't know medicine stuff, but I know this needs to be done."

"H-How are they going to do that?" Gina asked, starting to feel trouble with her tongue and throat.

"They will put a needle in your arm." Emma started to explain as she rolled up the hoodie's sleeve. "Your veins." Emma pointed at the greenish line. "They will remove a bit of your blood from there with the help of a needle, but don't worry okay? I am right here." She then leaned slightly forward and gave Gina's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I won't let them hurt you." She assured her.

"Now that the all evil lesbian show is done, I woul-"

"Watch it, Whale." Emma warned him with a frown.

"You guys really aren't funny." Whale rolled his eyes a she gave the syringe to the nurse. "I'll just let Kelly take care of the blood." He then walked up to the rest of the utensils they brought. "And I'll give you something to calm down the allergic effects."

Emma had stood up from the stool, to let the nurse work, but she still kept besides Gina, squeezing her free hand and when the nurse was about to use the needle, Emma noticed Gina's face fill with panic. "Hey, Gina, look at me, it's alright." Emma was trying to make the Evil Queen only look at her and not look at what the nurse was doing.

But Gina was just so tense that even keeping her eyes away wouldn't make the pain disappear, and instead of showing everybody in the room that she was in pain, she just turned her head to face Emma's arm and tried to hide her face between her arm and side.

Emma felt slightly hurt by this, because she just promised she wouldn't let them hurt her but in the end Gina was indeed hurting; even though it was just a slight pain she was feeling, and it was something that Emma couldn't really void from happening. "It's alright, you are safe." Emma mumbled against dark hair before peck her head while caressing her back and still keep a firm hold on her hand.

 _I wonder how long does it take for them to make out.._ Whale thought as he watched the scene unfold. Emma seemed very protective over the Evil Queen, it was something that made his stomach turn because well that was the Evil Queen, but the way the brunette was acting and the way Emma held her, it felt like it was just another normal couple taking care of each other while the partner is ill. – If things continued like this then maybe just maybe Emma can change the Evil Queen for good. "After this I won't you two out of here, cause the smell of puke is really getting me."

Emma gave a sheepish smile because only now she realized she was still wearing the clothes Gina puked over, of course she used a wet cloth to try clean it but the smell wouldn't just go away. "I really don't mind." Emma said mostly because to assure Gina that she didn't mind if her clothes had puke on it.

* * *

 **Wasn't that sweet.**

 **What you wanna see next chap?**


	10. Chapter 10

**No grocery or bra shopping this chapter! Sorry but I still made it a bit interesting. – I am keeping chapters short because I am having trouble writing this fic, so I am writing as much as I can that is good stuff and not just words that was there to create long chapters.**

 **But let's not fear! I am sure sooner or later my motivation for this fic will become stronger.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Granny's

 **Emma's House**

After that kind of scary adventure with Gina and her tuna allergy, Emma knew she had to go get some food because all she had was canned tuna and sausages, what if the queen was allergic to that too? Emma wasn't taking any second chances.

"You feeling alright?" Emma asked as she stepped in the living room where Gina was sitting over the couch in a rigid posture. When the blonde told the Queen to go relax on the couch she didn't mean to sit like that. "You know you don't exactly have to sit like that.."

Gina was kind of lost in her thoughts. She was still thinking about what happened back in the hospital and at how Emma seemed to be so worried about her and didn't even comment about the vomit all over her, and what seemed to be more in her mind was how she just easily trusted the blonde woman. Should she really trust this stranger? She's basically the saviour, the one who will ruin her happiness, again, it must run in the family. But before Gina could think more about her struggles, Emma's voice made her snap out of it as she turned her head around to look up at the blonde woman who was now in different clothing. "What do you mean?" She asked since she only got the other woman's last words.

"You know..like all rigid and waiting for the Queen of England step in." Emma chuckled at her own joke but she noticed she only made the brunette more confused. "I am just saying you can relax, that includes your posture. Just.." Emma dropped her shoulders and her back loosely. "..relax."

"But this is how a Queen should sit." Gina rose her chin proudly.

And Emma just blew out air making her lips smack against each other several times. "Okay, _majesty._ You can sit however you want to, but inside these walls there's no way people will judge your 'Queen ways' or whatever." Emma shrugged. "Just make yourself at home, really."

Gina wasn't sure how to exactly make herself at home or how to relax because she has been like this for a while so it basically become a routine or a habit.

"Anyway." Emma took several steps forward. "I have to get us something to eat. I could get some food at Granny's. What would you like to eat?" She asked with a curious expression.

"I.." Gina hated not knowing simple stuff, she was completely lost in this world and a Queen should always know everything and always have an answer. "Pork?"

Emma quickly grinned at that. "Ah, yes. Meat lover! I could get us some pork chops with rice, what do you think?" Gina simple nodded. "Great, so I will be out for like half an hour or so. You are free to do whatever you want here. You can go take a bath if you wish." She suggested.

"That actually sounds pleasant." Gina commented because she felt her body so heavy and tired. Everything has been physical exhausting as well, so all her body was aching for was a warm bath and relax in the water.

"Okay, I'll help you set it up." Emma told her as she was already walking upstairs to the bathroom and Gina soon followed after. The saviour was coming back and forth between the bathroom and the rooms because she was finding clothes for the other woman, and let's just say picking up the underwear was awful awkward even if Gina wasn't around to see. "Okay, here you have some pyjamas. The tub is already filled with warm water and you use this things.." She grabbed the body wash and shampoo containers. "To wash yourself. The bigger one is for your body and this other one is for your hair. You just open it like this.." Emma explained as she opened the shampoo bottle. "And then pour it in your hand." She even poured just a tiny bit over her palm. "Then you just use it to wash your hair. Easy." She finished the explanation with a smile and put everything away before wash off the small liquid on her palm.

"Understood." It was all Gina said after she paid attention to what Emma explained her and she made metal notes of which one was for the body and which one was for her hair, she didn't think it made a difference but it was better do what Emma told her in this world.

"Cool, so now I am leaving. Just enjoy your bath." Emma gave her a small smile and Gina looked in green eyes before give a forced smile, the brunette still had very mixed feelings about this all kindness. "See you in a bit." Emma muttered before leave the bathroom, get her car keys and wallet and then leave the house to go get their dinner.

When Gina knew she was completely alone she finally decided to slowly take off her clothing and then wonder where should she put it. She noticed a small basket in a corner full of clothing, so she figured that was where it should be and she put the clothes there; but unlike the several clothes underneath, the Queen made sure to properly fold it before put it away.

She dipped her fingertips in the water and noticed it was still warm, so without second thoughts she got in and allowed her body to slowly relax as she finally laid down under the warm water. – But it was only a matter of time till she realized it didn't matter if her body was relaxing because her mind was going miles. She still couldn't shrug off this instant connection with Emma and it kind of bothered her because she had never felt such thing since Daniel. The thought of having somebody out there that could make her feel as safe as Daniel did was crazy, she remembered having the conversation with Tinkerbell how her soulmate would have a lion tattoo on the wrist but so far no such thing has ever happened and she feels like she had waited too long. Maybe she was just giving too much thought about this, maybe the connection she already felt was nothing and that she simple trusted Emma because well…it's the only one who seems to care about her in this world and the Queen needs to take advantage of that.

* * *

 **Granny's**

"Hey Ruby, can you get me two meals of the pork chop with rice? But on one of them instead of rice can you put fries?" Emma asked as she placed her arms over the balcony.

"Sure thing, Ems. What do you want to drink?"

"Huh, nothing. You can wrap it up 'cause I am not eating it here."

Ruby moved her nose slightly and she quickly caught a familiar smell that wasn't Emma's. "You know if you are going to impress a lady with food, you should learn how to cook so she would appreciate it better."

Emma quickly become lost at Ruby's words and almost got speechless. "Wh-What? What do you mean?"

Ruby leaned over the balcony to get closer to the blonde woman. "I smell her on you, Ems." The werewolf smirked. "And I'd assume you've just been talking to Regina, but she has been here for few good minutes now and she doesn't have your smell." Ruby pointed out as she used the edge of her pen to point at the booth where Regina was having dinner with Robin and Roland.

Emma frowned slightly at how Ruby easily picked on the Evil Queen's smell and she didn't know if she should be worried or not. She was about to use Regina as an excuse but then Ruby showed how the mayor has been in the diner for a while now and Emma even looked at the direction the waitress was pointing at. The sight was…uncomfortable, it made Emma feel very uncomfortable because she could never move past this strange feeling whenever she sees Regina and Robin together. "Are you going to snitch?" Emma quickly asked.

Ruby scoffed and gave the blonde woman a look. "Don't think so poorly of me." She swatted the air with her hand. "I am not dumb, Ems. A werewolf can easily pick up stuff nobody else can, so I may or may not know what you are really doing here."

"Ruby…I love you and all but can you just get my order done?" Emma almost groaned because she wasn't going to have this conversation with Ruby, she wasn't going to have this conversation with anybody and she was doing her best to keep secret where the Evil Queen really was. Everybody else thought the Charmings and the Mayor had a secret cage somewhere that kept the Evil Queen locked.

"Of course, love bug!" Ruby still carried on with her teasing but finally went do her work.

Emma just uncomfortably stood there because now that she didn't have Ruby to distract her, her mind was back at how Regina was in the diner and at how much she wished she wouldn't be noticed.

But obviously that's just too much to ask for.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she approached the other woman.

And Emma immediately sighed because Regina was back at the 'Miss Swan' thing, she has been like this since the Evil Queen showed in Storybrooke. "Well what normal people usually do at Granny's. For food." The blonde replayed with a forced smile as she turned around to face the mayor.

Regina clicked her tongue at that. "Don't play around. You know exactly what I am asking."

"I am afraid I can't read minds, Regina."

Regina frowned and stepped closer to Emma so she could keep her voice low. "Where's the Evil Queen? Did you seriously leave her alone? We agreed she could be around you as long as you were responsible."

Emma huffed, knowing very well what was there to come. "Yes, but I need food, don't I? We can't starve."

"Should've called somebody else to get you food."

"I can get my own food."

"But obviously can't cook your own." Regina gave her a not so amused look and Emma quickly frowned at that. "She's still a prisoner and a danger, despite where she is and despite what you think of her." Regina spat out.

"Look, I am just away for less than an hour and she still has her magic locked away. I also put a spell around the house so nobody could get in or out." Emma looked down at her. "So, don't worry. I have everything under control, I am not as stupid as you like to think I am."

"I don't think-" Even with her anger she was going to correct Emma because she didn't thought the blonde was stupid, she just thought she was…sometimes careless. But she couldn't finish her words before having Robin calling out for her.

"Love, are you coming?" The man asked as he was by the door with little Roland trying to push the door.

"Yes, of course." Regina quickly smiled at him and Emma's eye twitched when she heard the word 'love'. "I am allergic to tuna and peanuts." Regina muttered before walk away.

Emma was actually surprised at that because she wasn't completely sure why Regina offered that kind of information even though she's kind of late on the tuna part, but now Emma knows to not have peanuts around Gina. She could also consider this as a way of Regina actually caring about this situation and not just wanting to get rid of the Evil Queen, because the self-hate really had to stop.

"Here you go, Ems." Several minutes later Ruby came with Emma's order in two bags. "One pork chop with fries and one pork chop with rice and beans."

"Beans?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she took out money from her wallet.

"Yes, you will be thanking me in a bit, don't worry." Ruby smirked as she took the money.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

"Gina, I am home!" Emma called out after stepping inside the house and lock the door behind her. Saying these four words was kind of weird because it was very domestically…something she thought she'd never feel, specially involving that brunette.

It didn't take long for the Queen to step in the kitchen in Emma's red and green pyjamas, with her hair still slightly wet and her face just completely fresh. – That was the first time Emma has ever seen Regina without any make-up and the woman still looked drop dead gorgeous, maybe even more because it was a different kind of beauty that Emma appreciated very much. "Hi."

"Hi. I've got us some food." Emma told her with a small smile as she was now setting up the table. "I've brought you some pork chop with rice and beans. I got myself fries instead of rice, so like…if you want to trade that's cool with me." Emma shrugged.

The Queen uncomfortably folded her arms as she seemed to tense up again. "I am not quite sure what fries are.." She muttered those words.

"Oh right." Emma felt like scolding herself as she put the food on the table and in the end grabbed one fry to put it in her mouth. "It's potato, really. We just cut it like this and then fry it." She grabbed another fry and approached the Queen. "Here, try it." She handed the fry.

But Gina was incredible unsure if she should really eat the fry or not, it was a food she didn't know, it was something that just looked weird in her eyes and she couldn't understand why would they do that with the potatoes. So she just weirdly eyed the fry.

Emma rolled her eyes and instead of waiting for the other woman take the fry, she just opted to approach it closer to the plump now lipstick-less lips and poke them slightly with the fry. "It's good, I promise."

Gina pouted slightly when she felt the fry poking her lower lip. Emma felt very confident about this type of food so maybe trying it wouldn't do her any harm, because well she wasn't allergic to potatoes. – So she finally decided to try it, she opened her mouth and took a small bit of the fry, she was tasting it at first, slow chewing but she got lost in the process of eating because only now she realized how close the two women were standing together and how those green eyes seemed to capture her soul.

While Emma was just completely lost in brown beautiful eyes, brown eyes that were very familiar and that she always liked. Their closeness was very welcoming; Emma might not have exactly think her way through this but she was satisfied with how they stood now. Her mind and heart was racing while her lungs seemed to be giving her less oxygen.

They were just watching each other's eyes and Gina was sure the blonde woman leaned forward an inch and it was enough for them to feel each other's warm breath against their lips.

 _This is wrong. You can't do this._

 _She's not Daniel, you can't feel like this._

 _But this is what I have been wanting for a while now, why it has to be wrong?_

 _Your heart is just fooling you, there's no way you can feel this again. Your heart is just too dark._

"So you like it?" Emma quickly spoke after clearing her throat.

"It's pleasant." The Queen was quick to respond as well since none of them wanted to feel the heavy atmosphere and the awkwardness, so they stepped away from each other and went for their seats.

"I am glad you like it. I can share if you want." Emma forced a smile as she looked up at the brunette but only for quick seconds so she wouldn't get lost again.

Their dinner went quiet and they looked at everything around the room but at each other. Both went to bed with lots of doubts and insecure thoughts in their minds, that would certainly keep them awake through the night.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be groceries and bra shopping! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My loves this time I bring you a bigger chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Groceries and Shopping

 **Emma's House**

Emma was still pretty shaken about what happened last night or about what was going to happen and sadly it didn't. _Sadly? What the hell Em…_ She scolded herself as she sighed out and rubbed her face, trying to put those thoughts away from her right now.

The blonde was facing the balcony from the kitchen and had her hands over it as she was waiting for the machine to prepare her coffee. She actually woke up early because she didn't have an easy night of sleep and even if she was tired she still couldn't put her mind at ease and just sleep. Everything was just very confusing and slightly frustrating. All because of… "Oh, morning." Emma said with a small awkward smile when she noticed the brunette stepping in.

The Queen's sleep was full of dreams and doubts. She wasn't sure how to deal with whatever this Emma Swan made her feel and it kind of bothered how much effect she seemed to have on her because it seemed to be strong enough to bother her sleep and keep her mind restless. "Good morning." She put on a forced smile.

"Ready to try something?" Emma cleared her throat before speaking. She could tell they both were already feeling awkward about this. "It's called coffee and Regina loves it. So I think you will too." Emma shrugged while pouring a coffee in a mug and three spoons of sugar so she could mix it. "I don't know how much sugar you like in it, 'cause coffee can be very strong so I put three spoons of sugar. Tell me if it's too sweet." Emma explained before push the mug to the other end of the balcony, where the brunette was standing.

Gina just folded her arms as she watched Emma taking care of the coffee and when it was done, she just stared at the strange dark liquid and perked up an eyebrow.

"It's good. I am not much fan of it but I enjoy it time to time, but I prefer mine with milk." Emma told her. "You can try mine as well." She decided to push her mug besides the other one.

Gina simple stared at the two mugs and noticed that Emma's coffee looked lighter than hers and more appealing.

"I still didn't touch it." She let out a small chuckle.

The brunette licked her plump lipstick-less lips and decided to go for Emma's mug first. – This thing called coffee wasn't bad, but it felt a bit too sweet, it was like that hot chocolate Emma gave her but still different. – The first sip on the other mug felt a bit better than the one from Emma's, she felt like this version of coffee was better than the one with milk. "I like this one better." She muttered before take another sip from it and enjoy the warm liquid slid down in her throat.

Emma watched Gina testing the coffee with amusement, she had to admit it was kind of funny watch this because the suppose Evil Queen looked like a little child eyeing everything weirdly and try out new stuff. When she said she'd prefer the coffee with no milk, Emma wasn't surprised because if she was indeed Regina from this universe, then it would make sense that she preferred the dark coffee. "Great." Emma smiled at her and picked up her mug to drink her coffee as well. "I will have to go do groceries today, we can't eat tuna and we can't always eat from Granny's."

"You can eat tuna. I am the one who can't." Gina pointed out.

"Ehm, I'd rather not have it around. I am not taking any chances." Emma shrugged. "Also, you are allergic to peanuts, or might be I don't know…but we aren't going to try to find out." She let out a nervous chuckle before scratch her cheek.

Gina just smiled and nodded while looking down at her mug. She kind of liked how Emma seemed to be so protective to the point she'd rather not have tuna around the house.

"I am sorry you have to stay around here all the time. If I could take you with me, I would but you know.." Emma pressed her lips together and gave Gina a look. She really wanted to just be able to take the brunette outside and do whatever they wished but the saviour can't forget there's actually a mission behind all this, she couldn't get carried away with her feelings for Regina.

"It's alright, I understand." Gina replayed with a heavy sigh and straighten her back. "I will find something to do." She assured but she wasn't really sure what would she do around the house. There was nothing she trusted in here to interact, she feared anything she touched would do something to her and harm her, and since she's without her magic she feels slightly insecure about everything.

Emma wrinkled her nose at that because there was absolutely nothing the Queen could do around this house to keep herself busy. "What if I bring you some books as well? It's not the most exciting thing but at least it'd keep you busy for a bit, right?"

Gina looked rather surprised at the blonde's suggestion. "I suppose so."

"Great!" She showed a big smile. "What kind of books would you like to read? And before you say magic, I must tell you I don't think Belle has books with spells or anything like that." She showed an apologetic smile.

Gina frowned slightly at that. "I am not only interested in magic, dear."

She showed an apologetic smile. "Right, sorry." She cleared her throat. "So what would you like to read?"

"I'd like to read books historical themed and poetry."

"You like poetry?" Emma perked up an eyebrow; she wasn't really expecting that because poetry was such delicate thing…or so she thought it was.

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem?"

"Huh, no, not at all. Just surprised."

"Whys that?"

"Well…I don't know." Emma shrugged before drink the rest of her coffee, not wanting to carry on with this conversation because at some point she was sure it'd backfire her.

Gina couldn't help but to smirk at how she made Emma easily drop this subject.

"Anyway!" She started before place the mug in the sink. "I'll go change and then get some food and some books for you. I will probably be out for an hour, two tops." Emma informed her.

"Got it." Gina nodded as she took a small sip from her coffee.

* * *

 **Grocery Store**

Only now Emma noticed how hard was to do groceries for somebody other than herself. She wasn't sure what the Queen liked but she knew the woman liked beans thanks to Ruby. So the only things Emma had in her cart was beans, rice and apple juice. _Hope she is obsessed with apples as much as Regina is.._ She thought to herself as she looked down at her cart.

This was harder than she thought, if she was only going to buy for herself, she'd just get random things and very unhealthy food, but with Gina around, she had to get more grown up food and healthy one. _Salad!_ She quickly thought and moved her way to where the vegetables would be.

"I can't believe this.." Some voice muttered behind her and before she knew somebody had bumped her cart with another one.

Emma jumped slightly, startled by what just happen and she turned to see who was it and of course it was Regina goddamn Mills. "Regina."

"What are you doing here?" Regina quickly hissed through her teeth as she looked at Emma with a frown.

Emma looked a bit confused at the mayor, wondering why the woman was already getting moody towards her. "Huh…the same as you?" She pointed at their carts.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Did you left her at the house again? Did you put the spell?"

Emma quickly let out a groan when Regina started with her questions, of course it was about that. "Okay look, are you going to start complaining about that again? I still have a life you know? I needed to do groceries because I have no food left."

"You still have a task to do. Which was to get information from her and not play house."

"What? Play house?!" This time was Emma's turn to hiss, because Regina was just being ridiculous. "I am just doing my life and trying to do my job as well, but she's not that easy." However, Emma wasn't even trying. "I need to get her trust first."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you even trying?"

"Of course I am trying." Emma frowned and decided to put her attention back at her first task which was to get vegetables for a salad but she was having and hard task to find the best tomatoes.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she watched the blonde; for some odd reason she could tell the woman was lying. What was more amusing to her now was how Emma seemed to hesitant to grab a tomato and when she finally did take one, it was basically the worst she could get. "You are doing it all wrong." Regina simple stated as she approached the other woman and basically got in her personal space to pick the tomatoes for her.

"Regina.." Emma was about to complain when Regina literally invaded her personal space and got on her spot.

"You have to pick the ones that are smooth and slightly shiny without any dark spots." She instructed and waited for Emma to do the same, which she did, but still didn't got the right one. "No, no. It can't have any dark spot."

"There's no spot on it." Emma told her with a frown as she still held the tomato she picked.

"Be more observant, dear." Regina told her with a smirk as she took the tomato from her hand and pointed at a tiny dark spot on the tomato.

"That's barely visible!" Emma complained.

"Yet it can mean the tomato is rotten on the inside." Regina pointed out and placed the tomato back on the others.

"What are you? The tomato expert or something? Did you get a degree for that?" Emma muttered under her breath as she was focusing on getting the right ones like Regina instructed.

"Pardon me, dear? Did you say something?" Regina asked with a kind of clueless and soft tone but she knew exactly what Emma had said.

"Huh, nothing." Emma quickly shook her head as she finally found the right one. "This one!" She said a bit excited as she showed the tomato to Regina.

The Mayor just looked at the blonde and at the tomato as a smile formed across her face. "See, it wasn't that hard to do what you were told."

"The sassiness doesn't suit you." Emma told her with a frown even though the sass was totally a Regina thing and it totally suited her.

"I am afraid but I disagree. I think it suits me very well." Regina said with a cocky smirk.

 _Everything suits you._ This time Emma was smart enough to not let her thoughts be voiced. "Big head." Emma scoffed as she was finally done with the tomatoes task.

"Just stating facts."

"Of course." Emma looked around at the vegetables before let out a sigh and look back at Regina. "So how do I know what's the best cucumbers?"

* * *

 **Next day – Emma's House**

Emma was cleaning the dishes with the Queen's help and she was very surprised that the other woman volunteered to help, because well the Queen doesn't get her hands dirty with such task but Gina didn't seem to mind to do it. They had a great meal, just like yesterday and Emma made sure to include the vegetables and Gina seemed to love all of them, so that was a small victory. Regina helped her out a lot at the Grocery Store and they even seemed to share a good friendship bonding time, it felt like the good old times they both shared, those small times where they were side by side fighting against enemies, but this time simple getting food.

Emma was glad that Regina didn't mention the Evil Queen after that but she knew she had to get her job done, she couldn't just stay around to play houses like Regina said, which was probably the best nickname for what Emma was really doing here. She just couldn't seem to let this sensation go, everything felt so domestic and nice that it was hard to break it and know she had a task to do which was get information so they could send the Evil Queen back to wherever she came from. _Sending her back…_ Emma cringed at that thought.

"Are you alright, dear?" Gina asked as she drying the dishes with a towel.

Emma snapped out of it and looked up at Gina for a quick second to show her a forced smile. "Yes, of course." Living with the Queen wasn't bad, of course so far they have been only two nights together and three days but everything easily felt domestic and it just didn't felt nice but also very right, like this is what destiny was reserving for her and this is what she deserved.

"You seem to be very distant." The brunette pointed out.

"I am fine." Emma quickly said. "So I was thinking today we could go shopping." And here she was, once again, keeping themselves busy with something else that wouldn't involve on sending her back.

"Shopping?" Gina perked up an eyebrow.

"Yea, you know. Shopping means when we go to the mall, which is like this big place with stores to buy stuff." She explained.

"And why would we go?"

"'Cause you need new clothes." Emma said as she pointed at the other woman's outfit which was once again sweatpants but instead of a hoodie it was a baggy t-shirt. Emma totally loved and found it very amusing seeing 'Regina' dressed like this because it was very different, but she couldn't spend all of her time using her clothes.

"Oh." Gina simple sounded as she looked down at her outfit. Now she felt like she was really in bad clothes, like terrible for a Queen, which she already had a feeling it was but Emma never seemed to be bothered about it, till now.

Emma noticed something was wrong so she decided to correct her words. "Don't get me wrong, you look good with my clothes on and I actually like it." Emma let out a nervous chuckle as a blush creeped over her cheeks. "It's just, I think you would like to dress something else, I don't know, more lady-like?" She hoped she found the right word.

Gina was surprised at how Emma blushed and at how she just admitted she liked when she wore her clothes; so she couldn't help but smirk when she noticed how nervous and embarrassed the saviour seemed. "Hmn, I suppose I'd prefer anything that made me feel more like a Queen."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes when she heard her words. "Of course, you do."

"But how are we going to do that? If I recall well, I can't leave this house."

"Yeah about that…" Emma pressed her lips together as she took a step forward. "I was thinking maybe we could change your appearance. Like just your face." She shrugged.

Gina's expression changed into a more tensed one. "You are going to use your magic on me?"

"Huh, only if you agree. I mean, I can just figure out your number and get the clothes for you, I don't know." Now Emma started to panic because she realized this was actually a bad idea, it was obvious that the Evil Queen would never comfortable on having somebody else's magic on her. "I just thought it'd be fun for you, like getting out and stuff. Plus, you'd try what shopping is and you'd get to pick your own clothes and not just use some lame ones I would pick, because my fashion style isn't that good." She rambled so much to the point that Gina had to put her fingertips over Emma's lips to stop her from talking.

"I trust you." It was the only words Gina said, they were simple and clear and yet it held a big meaning.

* * *

 **The Mall**

Emma was just leaning against some wall from the underwear store as she waited for Gina to get out of the dressing room. She basically gave the Queen a bunch of bras to try on because they didn't know their size and one of the workers gave them two sizes that would probably be hers and then also gave them different kinds to see which one Gina would be more comfortable. The whole thing was extremely awkward and Emma seemed to blush slightly through the process while Gina had a rather serious expression on because she was trying to understand what this whole bra thing meant and she didn't seem to be embarrassed of her body.

Emma just couldn't wait for them to get out of this store so they could go to the other ones that wouldn't involve any awkward moments like this one.

And speaking of awkward moments…

Emma easily spotted out Regina stepping inside the store and quickly cursed under her breath, why was this woman everywhere?! – She turned around to try find a spot to hide and she figured the dressing rooms would be the best ones but before she could get any closer, some hand grabbed her upper arm.

"Are you thinking about hiding, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a teasing tone.

Emma sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Regina. "Don't Miss Swan me, and are you following me?!" She half whispered and half yelled as she removed her arm from Regina's grip.

"I think I have better things to do than follow you." Regina gave her a not so amused look as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well then explain me why everywhere I go, you go." Emma gave her the same look and also folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Coincidences." She simple stated.

"Doubt it."

"Well you shouldn't."

"Mhm, right."

"Emma, I…don't know how this works." This was another voice, well technically it was but it sounded exactly like Regina's.

Emma turned around to see Gina, with a whole different face; she had light brown hair, pale skin, thin lips but still the same chocolate eyes. Emma actually left the same eyes because like that she could just stare at the woman's eyes and still see Gina and not this face she created with her magic. "Oh that…" Emma licked her lips as she looked down at the bras in Gina's hands, of course she forgot to explain her how to put it on and Gina only realized the struggle it was when she was trying to put it on herself.

"Who's this?" Regina quickly asked with a frown and firm tone.

"Huh…" Emma pressed her lips together as she now thought about to do. Should she really say the truth or just lie her through this situation? Could Regina find out? Well if Gina keep talking maybe she would. "Well you see this is…" She approached Regina to whisper into her ear. "It's the Queen but I changed her face with magic."

"You what?!" Regina quickly hissed when she heard Emma's words and even smacked her arm.

"Ow!" Emma complained at the smack and looked at Regina like she couldn't believe she just did that.

"Why would you do such foolish thing?!" She half whispered and half yelled so the attentions wouldn't be on them.

"So nobody would know who she is." Emma said like it was obvious and Regina simple rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that you, genius. But why did you bring her here?" She pointed at Gina.

"Huh, so we could get her clothes. She really has nothing to wear but my clothes."

"This is unbelievable." Regina really couldn't believe Emma pulled something like that.

"Okay, I don't get you. First you are upset I leave her alone and now that I finally bring her with me you are still upset?" Emma finished her words with a heavy sigh and upside down frown, it was impossible to keep Regina satisfied.

"This is just foolish, Emma!" It took everything in Regina to not smack the other woman again. "You are playing house again." She mumbled those words but it was still loud enough for Emma to hear and Gina as well, who made a mental note to search later on what 'playing houses' actually meant.

"I am not, I am simple-"

"Do you two just mind helping me out so we can end this?" Gina finally made her presence known again because she was getting tired of the back and forth between them, it was just exhausting. Were they really like that all the time?

Emma snapped out of it and turned at Gina to show her a small smile. "Yes, of course. Let me help you with that."

"Oh, like hell you are." This seemed to get Regina's attention because she quickly grabbed Emma's upper arm again to pull her away from Gina. "Let's go." She stated to the Evil Queen and pointed at the dressing room.

Emma at first found odd Regina's behaviour and was about to complain till she remembered she only changed Gina's face and not the rest of her because if they were going to shop clothes for her, she couldn't change her body appearance. – So yes, maybe it was best for Emma to not help Gina on that.

 **…**

The rest of the shopping went as well as it could go with Regina tagging along. They actually managed to get good clothes and Emma wasn't surprised to see Gina's outfits becoming a copy of Regina's style, it fit them both and the blonde wasn't going to take that from her and force her to dress like her. At some point they got stuck in one of Regina's favourite store and Emma was simple tired, so she found a booth right in front of the dressing rooms and decided to stay there and just watch Regina walking back and forth between the dressing rooms and the clothes; she seemed to be having fun on playing dress up with her suppose old self.

Gina popped her head out of the curtains as she looked around and noticed that Emma was there. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Huh, what is it?" Emma asked as she stood up from her seat and slowly placed the all bags they had over the seat so nobody would take it from her because she was sure they would spend few more minutes in this damn store.

"It seems the zipper is stuck." She pressed her lips together after explaining what her problem was.

"Oh, that." Emma looked around to find Regina because maybe it should be her doing that, but she seemed to be busier on finding clothes, so Emma decided to just help Gina, there would be no harm with that. "I can help you with that." She approached the dressing room.

"Great." Gina smiled and allowed Emma to step inside before close the curtains behind them and get in front of the blonde woman to reveal her uncovered back. "I already tried to bring it up but I don't want to break it." She admitted in a low tone.

Emma wasn't even paying attention to Gina's words, she seemed to be completely lost at the woman's back, it was just a back, but it was sexy. _Control yourself…_ She scolded herself as she stepped closer to Gina, more than necessary and placed her left palm on her hip before grab the zipper with her right hand. She gave a strong tug upwards to unstuck the zipper and then simple moved it slowly all the way up.

Gina felt slightly breathless with Emma's simple touches and she could feel her warm breath against the skin of her neck because she was just too close, but everything was well welcomed even if it made her feel things she thought she'd never feel.

When Emma was done she just looked over Gina's shoulder at the mirror in front of them as she took a better look at the wine coloured dress she wore, it was just beautiful on her, and to make it better she decided to remove the spell that changed Gina's appearance just for a second. – So when the Gina was back with her appearance Emma let out a heavy pleasing sigh. "You look great…" She muttered as she locked eyes with the other woman through the mirror.

The atmosphere easily got heavier and their bodies were acting on their own because Gina's head was turning to meet Emma's, so they could directly stare deeply into each other eyes. They weren't sure who was the first one to close the gap, but one of them did and the other one welcomed it. Their lips moulded together and they shared a simple soft long kiss. It was simple, very simple actually, however the all complexity was with what they were feeling with that kiss. They felt things they couldn't explain, they felt their bodies warms, they felt their heart racing, their blood pumping through their veins and their ears warm from it, they felt like nothing else existed but them, they felt like that kiss was the only thing they would ever need; yet, despite everything their bodies didn't move to cling to each other, perhaps because it was too much to pressure so they basically froze in a good way.

The only thing that finally made their bodies wake up and pull apart was the sound of Regina's famous heels against the ground. Emma knew that sound too well and knew she was coming, so she quickly pulled away from Gina, changed her appearance once more and gave her a confused and sheepish smile, not sure what kind of facial expression she'd actually use for this kind of situation. Gina just stared at her, still trying to find an explanation from what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked with a frown when she pushed the curtains apart.

"Just zipper problems, all taken care of!" Emma explained in a rather high pitched tone and quickly left the dressing room so Regina couldn't look at how red her face was. "And can you guys hurry up? We have been here for ages!" She awkwardly mocked while leaving.

Regina perked up an eyebrow at Emma's weird attitude and then looked at Gina, who was wiser and better at hiding her emotions, so Regina couldn't suspect of anything. "I like this dress." Gina commented as she paid attention to the details of the dress, keeping her mind off the kiss for now.

"And you will love this one." Regina commented as she handed her a dark blue one.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Surprise, finally gave you guys a kiss! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you would like to see on next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are so sweet. I love each one of you. You all matter and are very important.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: 'What if pixie dust can't always be right?' – Part I

 **Regina's Mansion**

 _Emma was so close and all she could see was green eyes then thin lips that her body was begging to kiss. So she fell into temptation and closed the gap between them to kiss the blonde's lips. It was a soft kiss but it gave her so many emotions, it made her feel so happy and she would've literally melted with that kiss if it was physical possible._

 _There was just something about that kiss that could make her forget about every malicious thing and just live with the happiness that kiss provided because it was enough for a lifetime._

 **…**

Regina slowly opened her eyes and instead of having the usual sleepy expression, she had a confused one. _What the hell did I just dreamed about…_ She thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling for few seconds, still wondering where did that dream came from because it was just weird for her to dream such things and what was even weirder was how that dream made her body feel warm and right now she was fighting the urge to smile. It felt like her body had a mind of its own.

She slowly rose from her lying position into a sitting one and took a deep breath before press her palm against her chest to feel her own heartbeat and it was beating so fast; but it wasn't that kind of stressed beating, it was more like that kind of beating that made you feel breathless yet so happy.

Now she really felt like her body was messing up with her so perhaps a good shower was the best thing right now.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

It was another sleepless night for the two women at the house.

Emma spent most of the entire night thinking hard about what she was going to do in the tough situation she just put herself in but also daydreaming about the brunette.

Gina spent the night heavily debating on what was really happening between her and the saviour. Things felt so right but there was a strong part of her that said it was a bad thing. A villain never gets her happy ending, right? Plus, this clearly wasn't the place to be searching for a happy ending when she doesn't even belong here.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

When they say showers are a great place to think they are absolutely right and Regina is literally giving more thoughts about what she dreamt. It was weird for her to dream such things because she never had any dream like that, or at least nothing that involved Emma Swan in that way…Did she ever dreamt about Emma? Yes, she did, usually about something stupid Emma did or just her bonding with Henry. It was nothing too major, it was a simple dream but this dream was everything but simple.

Soon she finished her shower and started going through the normal routine she did that involved taking care of her appearance.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

The blonde finally gained the courage to leave the bed and went straight to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She didn't know what exactly to expect today from the Queen. They didn't exactly talk about what happened between them in the dressing rooms because there wasn't much time for it and also because Emma was doing everything in her power to void it.

Was it bad to carry on without discussing things? Because it was always so much simpler when you don't have to always give an explanation to things.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina had enough. She wanted more information about the Evil Queen and get rid of her as soon as possible. She has been hanging around them for too long for her liking and she had to go. – So she grabbed her phone and texted Emma to meet her in a couple of hours at her office and also sent the same text to the Charmings, but with a slight difference on the hours.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

This was the fewest times Emma was actually glad Regina texted her because like this she had an excuse to get out of the house before Gina meets up with her. She just wanted a little more to prepare herself for whatever was really there to come. – She quickly got herself ready, put a note over the balcony and left the house without making much noise.

* * *

 **Mayor's Office**

Regina was doing some paper while waiting but it didn't take long for Emma to step in her office, without knocking.

"Hey." The blonde greeted and closed the door behind her before slowly approach the big desk.

"I am still waiting for the day you learn how to knock." Regina commented as she lowered her pen.

Emma frowned slightly at her. "I didn't think you'd be having a meeting with somebody else at this hour."

"It's just the usual good manners, Miss Swan."

"Ah, back at Miss Swan. What did I do now?"

"Nothing." Regina quickly answered because she didn't want the sheriff to look further into her mood change, because the only reason she easily said 'Miss Swan' was because of her dream. "Before your parents show up, I wanted to know how did she settle with the clothing."

"Huh…" Emma uncomfortably looked at Regina, not sure where this conversation was leading. "Fine. 'Gina seemed more comfortable with those clothes than mine."

"Excuse me what did you just…" Regina was about to comment, no, demand an explanation on why Emma just called the Evil Queen, Gina.

The only thing that stopped her from doing that was David and Snow stepping inside her office. Unlike their daughter, they knew how to be on time or sometimes earlier and for the first time Regina wasn't appreciating punctuality.

"We are here. What did you wanted to talk?" David spoke as he approached them with his wife.

Regina sighed out and rose from her chair but remained behind her table. "I figured we need to discuss more about how we are going to send the Evil Queen back to wherever she came from."

"Yes. I was wondering if she gave more information?" Snow asked and then looked at her daughter, like everybody else.

Emma felt all eyes on her and easily got nervous because she really had nothing to tell them. "Well she…" If she didn't have anything to tell them, they'd probably wonder why and perhaps put Gina in another place or find another way to get information from her. "She likes apples."

They stared a bit speechless at her, wondering if Emma was actually joking.

"Is this a joke?" Regina stared at her, not so amused but ready to throw a fit.

"No, of course not." Emma shrugged. "She just has the same obsession with apples like you do."

"I do not have an obsession with apples."

Snow just did her best to not say anything at that because well…Regina did have a thing for apples.

"Yea, well…" The blonde just pressed her lips together, refusing to comment more about that.

"Give us something else, Emma. I am sure by now you should've something." David said as he looked at his daughter with a small frown.

"I don't- I-…" Emma sighed. "She says her true love is dead." She refused to say the name 'Daniel' but that would be enough information for them to understand.

It didn't matter how much time had passed, Regina always felt uneasy about this subject but she already knew this kind information because she watched through the cameras the conversation Emma and the Evil Queen had back at the asylum.

"Oh…" Snow softly sounded as she looked at Regina, wondering if the brunette was okay.

"I want more." Regina said after getting a grip of herself and there was no way she was going to get pity looks from Snow White.

"I don't have more than that."

"Well try harder!" The mayor rose her voice and even slammed her palms over her desk which startled everybody in the room. She noticed how she easily snapped and knew she had to get it together. "She has been in Storybrooke for too long. We need to fix this soon."

Emma was clenching her fists and her jaw because it took everything in her to not backtalk Regina. She didn't want more fighting between them. Also it was super hard dealing with this behaviour from Regina when she had just kissed the same lips yesterday. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Please make sure you can do a lot." Regina commented.

"Mhm." And with that Emma was already leaving the office and neglecting her confused parents.

Snow and David looked at each other, wondering what the hell was really going on between Emma and Regina because this behaviour from Emma was weird. They were kind of used to Regina snapping but the way Emma simple agreed and left didn't add up.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are done here." Regina grumpily informed the confused couple in front of her.

David cleared his throat and Snow nodded. "Yes, of course. Keep us updated." The dark short haired woman said before leave the office with her husband.

Regina exhaustedly dropped over her chair and sighed out before pass her hand through her hair. She didn't want to snap at Emma like that but it was clear the dream she had moved a lot with her mood.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

When Emma got back home she had a goal focused in mind which was: have a serious conversation with Gina and get more information from her so they could just end this nonsense. _You are going straight to her and you will demand answers. You need to stop this and put your feelings aside._ She mentally prepared herself with each step she took into the house.

But the very moment her eyes laid on Gina's form over the couch, all her serious thoughts died.

Gina was paying a lot of attention in what she was doing and that was trying to work with the TV. She spent last night watching it with Emma but they didn't talk much, so the blonde never taught her how it actually worked.

"Need help?" Emma asked when she looked at how the screen was showing the menu of the usual settings and not the channels.

Gina finally snapped out of it and looked up at Emma with a surprised expression. "Yes." She answered and handed the other woman the remote, who took the time to explain her how it finally worked and it didn't take long for Gina have a hang of it and pick a channel. Emma was not surprised that Gina's channel choice was a culinary one.

They uncomfortably watched the program and it was clear the silent atmosphere was invading them again and Gina only now found out how much it bothered her and she refused to spend another day like last night. Emma didn't say much after their kiss and Gina couldn't take this. "We need to talk."

"We need to talk."

Both said at the same time and looked at each other rather surprised.

Emma let out a nervous chuckle. "You can go first."

"Alright…" Gina took a deep breath and now gave a serious thought on what she was going to say and decided to get some answers first. "Who is my True Love?"

Emma quickly frowned at the question because this wasn't really what she wanted to talk. "Well it seems Robin Hood is the man with the tattoo…" She uncomfortably answered.

"The lion tattoo?" Emma nodded.

"Just like Tink said." Emma added.

"And pixie dust never lies…" Gina mumbled those words as she kept looking into Emma's eyes which only now made the blonde feel uncomfortable and look away. She wasn't really looking forward to have a long conversation about how the goddamn forest guy is part of Regina's life.

Emma just pressed her lips together and kept her view away from the brunette. Why was she even talking about this? It made her feel incredible bothered and not to mention it was making her realize more of her feelings for Regina. Well, she already knew she had this thing for her, it was one of the reasons why she broke up with Hook; and now here she is, all alone, trying to create this fantasy with the Evil Queen because she can't have the present Regina. If she thinks about it, it's pretty fucked up and it will only bring trouble.

Emma's body behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Gina, the woman could tell something was on her mind and she was very uncomfortable. – Without much thought, Gina simple cupped Emma's face and leaned forward to capture her lips. The saviour simple watched what the queen was doing, so it was no wonder she didn't fought back, and she probably wouldn't want to do that. – Their lips, once again, were touching just like yesterday at the dressing rooms but this time it wasn't the soft and calm kiss because Gina was moving her lips, making Emma to do that as well.

So they were kissing…and Emma didn't know why because she didn't get any explanation and because it didn't add up doing this after talking about the true love thing and Robin Hood. – So against everything in her body, Emma finally broke the kiss and pulled her head back to look into brown eyes. "What are you doing?" She suspiciously asked with a hushed tone.

Gina opened her eyes once she felt lack of thing lips against hers. "What do you mean?" The queen asked with a frown, wondering if this wasn't what Emma actually wanted.

"This…" She moved her hand between them. "Why are you kissing me? Didn't you just say pixie dust never lies?" Her voice sounded like she wasn't only confused but also exhausted; exhausted how things between them were turning out to be super confusing.

"What if it does?" Gina easily spoke. "What if pixie dust can't always be right?" Her voice remained low and she was leaning over Emma once again. "And my true love is dead, Emma."

Emma was leaning back because Gina kept leaning all over her and she still wasn't sure if she actually wanted to be kissed again. "But-" However, the words died in her mouth because Gina quickly launched her lips forward and captured hers in a harsh kiss.

This time Emma didn't fight it, she completely let herself melt all over the couch underneath them and allow Gina basically to lay on top of her, as they kept kissing. It only took a second for Gina to push her tongue inside Emma's mouth and start brushing her tongue over hers. Emma was still kind of lost on how things were going so it took her a while to keep up with the queen's rhythm.

Gina could be on top of the blonde but only now she decided to put some pressure on the body underneath her, and that was basically her biggest mistake. – The very moment the weight of her own body came in contact with the blonde's, Emma quickly let out a yelp of pain and shrank underneath Gina.

The Queen jumped back to get away from the other woman because it was clear something was causing her pain and she didn't know what was really causing her that pain; but she well knew the difference from a painful sound and a pleased one. "What's wrong?"

Emma kept her eyes shut and clenched jaw as her hands were over her torso. She had totally forgot about her ribs because the pain meds were pretty good and since she was so worried about the conversation she wanted to have with the brunette, it was now wonder she forgot about it till Gina put her weight on her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Gina asked in a more worried tone and it was clear her expression matched with what she was feeling.

Emma took few small and well controlled deep breaths. When she felt the pain was calming down, she finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Gina's concerned face staring at her. There was something oddly comforting about having the brunette worried about her. "I-I am fine." She uneasily answered and slowly began to sit up.

Gina noticed her struggle on sitting up and decided to help her out, but still very hesitant on where to touch because she didn't want to cause her anymore pain. "What happened?"

With her help, Emma was finally sitting up and had her back slightly arched because she was trying to find the most comfortable and painless position for her torso. "My ribs…" She answered with a heavy sigh and bit down on her lower lip when she felt another wave of pain coming.

"Your ribs?" At first Gina wasn't completely aware of Emma's injury but then she remembered the unfortunate moments they had when the town was after her. "Oh my, I am so sorry, Emma." She sincerely apologized and still kept her concerned expression; she even reached out to touch the pale hand.

Needless to say that Emma was incredible surprised when Gina apologized because an Evil Queen just doesn't apologize. "It's okay." She looked at brown eyes and could tell that the all concern was pure and Emma actually smiled at that. "I am fine, Gina. The pain will soon go away." She winced lowly when the pain got her again.

As much as Emma confirmed that she was okay, Gina didn't buy it because anyone could clearly tell that the blonde was in immense pain. "Don't you have those small things for the pain to go away?"

"You mean pills?" Emma even dared herself to let out a chuckle that she quickly regretted because it made her lungs hit her bruised ribs. "I took them already this morning, I can't take another one now. I have to wait for the right time."

"Well…what if you use magic to heal?" She suggested.

"Huh, I don't know." Emma knew she was good at magic now, but to the point of healing the insides of her body? That didn't seem safe. "I am not sure if I can trust myself to that point."

Gina wrinkled her nose at that because honestly the magic could easily heal her ribs and she would be fine, but it seems Emma wasn't completely comfortable on using her magic on herself. "Then what if…" She gave a second thought because she knew what she was going to say could be taken in two ways. "…what if you let me heal you?"

Emma now looked at Gina like she wasn't fond of that idea, because if she did allowed Gina to heal her, she had to take off her bracelet and then she would be free to use her magic and just take off. Emma couldn't allow that to happen, she couldn't have Gina on the loose again. – Or if Gina did heal her, would she even do it properly? Or would she only cause her more pain?

"Can you trust me?" Gina basically begged for the trust. She wasn't telling or demanding Emma to trust her, she was asking, begging, for her trust, because she wanted Emma to feel better and she could do that.

"I want to…" Emma sincerely answered. She did want to trust Gina and she did trust her but was there limits of that trust? "If I take off your bracelet…you will promise me that you will just heal me and not use your magic for anything else?"

Was Gina offended that Emma was having seconds thoughts and asking her for promise it? No, she was not, because she knew she was the Evil Queen and this behaviour was completely normal. "I promise; then you put the bracelet back again." She added, clearly showing she had no malicious intentions with this.

It took a few seconds for the blonde to ponder a bit more on the subject but she finally gave in. "Okay." She grabbed the tan wrist and took off the bracelet to place it now on her lap.

Once the bracelet was gone, Gina could easily feel how her magic was finally flowing around her body. It was actually very tempting to not just use her magic to get away from there, but she made a promise that she intended to keep because Emma's trust was something she wanted, badly. "I will heal it." She informed while slowly placing her palm over the blonde's torso, making a slight pressure before having her magic glow around her hand and starting to heal the injured ribs inside Emma's body.

The pressure Gina put on her was very uncomfortable and made her clench her jaw and fists, but she could tell the magic was working because the pain was going away. When the procedure was finally done, Emma decided to move her upper body around and realized she didn't feel any discomfort or pain. "The pain's gone. You healed it." Emma announced and actually had a smile on her face because the injured ribs were a pain in the ass lately and she was completely glad that it was healed and she didn't have to worry about it any longer.

Gina smiled in victory and also in relief that she was able to heal Emma. While she was testing how much positions she could get herself into without feeling anything, the reality was sinking in Gina and she knew that Emma had to put the bracelet on her. "Put the bracelet." The words sounded more like an order because she needed that bracelet on her right now. The darkness within her was begging to be released and she didn't want to break her promise.

Emma stopped her silly positions and looked at Gina slightly confused because of her tone. That's when she noticed, the queen wasn't feeling comfortable and Emma knew very well why. The time she spent as the Dark One she knew how much the darkness called out for you and that was probably what the brunette was feeling. "Alright." She picked up the bracelet and then placed it back on Gina's wrist. – Emma never thought putting that bracelet on would be emotional hard…it felt like she was caging Gina and she didn't like that.

When the bracelet was back on her, Gina finally took a deep breath and started to relax. She was proud of herself, she was proud that she didn't gave in and proud that she kept her promise. She never thought the Evil Queen side of her would do such thing but she did, and she actually felt good about that.

"Gina?"

"Yes?" Gina snapped out of it and finally looked up to Emma, only to feel the saviour's lips on hers again.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ops, no magic baby for you guys.**

 **Sorry for any typo/mistake. It's almost 1am here. I am so lazy to r-read this again to correct anything and I wasn't going to make you guys wait any longer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am not saying it's going to be Regina and Emma in the future (or have magic baby) but I am not saying it's not going to be. – So you all just have to wait and see.**

* * *

Chapter 13: 'What if pixie dust can't always be right?' – Part II

 **Emma's House**

 **...**

 _When the bracelet was back on her, Gina finally took a deep breath and started to relax. She was proud of herself, she was proud that she didn't gave in and proud that she kept her promise. She never thought the Evil Queen side of her would do such thing but she did, and she actually felt good about that._

" _Gina?"_

" _Yes?" Gina snapped out of it and finally looked up to Emma, only to feel the saviour's lips on hers again._

 **…**

Gina got a very pleasant surprise when Emma kissed her. She was the one going for the kiss, she decided this kiss was going to happen and that clearly proved to the Evil Queen that she wasn't forcing the saviour in any kind of 'activity' that she wouldn't want. That is, if the blonde is willingly to go further than a kiss. – Well, yes, a kiss is very good, specially Emma's but it was very weird for the brunette to kiss without having intercourse. The only time that happened was her moments with Daniel. They never really got to it and she had to admit in the innocence of those years it was never a thing that immediately appealed her.

However, now, sex is something she likes very much and her fingers are so begging to touch the fair skin of the saviour. – But Gina was still opting to not push things so she decided the best was to try out the boundaries. – She slowly reached out and grabbed Emma's hips, bringing her closer but not completely aware of how their positions would be.

Emma was enjoying kissing the brunette. Everything about her lips felt so magical and it was better than she ever imagined before; because it was real, Emma's fantasies were finally real and the little excited young girl within her was screaming in happiness. Does she want more than a kiss? Well of course she does. Does she feel completely ready for it? Well…she wants it, she really does, but she doesn't know if she's enough for the Queen. Basically, she doesn't want to disappoint.

Since Gina was bringing her close and they both had their eyes closed, they had no idea how their positions were going to be. So, Emma simple leaned forward and eventually had to basically straddle the brunette's lap. Gina was very pleased with the new position and decided to show it by caressing Emma's back even though she was dying to squeeze her thighs.

Emma wasn't doing much pressure over Gina's lap, she made sure to use more of her knee strength against the couch, so her body weight wouldn't hurt the other woman. Then she used her arms and slowly wrapped them around the tan neck and let her fingers go through the amazingly long dark hair that Emma only now noticed how goddamn good it looks on her. So it was no wonder in the all process of their kiss, that Emma eventually started to gently play with the dark hair, especially the ones closer to the back of Gina's neck, caressing her skin.

Gina literally moaned when she felt Emma's fingertips caressing her neck and playing with her hair. The atmosphere was driving her crazy, she already felt so hot and so ready for the blonde woman that it would look like a joke. – Without much thought or warning she grabbed slim hips and forced Emma's weight on her. She didn't care if she would feel numb later, all she wanted was Emma's body to be closer to hers; she needed to feel that.

 _Oh my god, that moan…_ Emma thought to herself the very moment she heard and felt Gina's moan into their kiss. It was like a sound from a goddess. - Emma submitted to Gina's hold on her and allowed her bottom to be completely seated over her lap. "Gina…" This time it was Emma's turn to moan, even though it sounded more like a gentle gasp because the Queen's hands were squeezing Emma's thighs now which made every hair on her body stand up. She felt so aroused and right now it was obvious there was no way back.

Gina's eyes opened but stayed half closed as she deeply stared into green ones, clearly showing all her lust but also some other emotion that she wasn't ready to admit. "Bedroom?" She gently asked and was now staring at the thin lips she just kissed.

"Mhm." Emma agreed and bit down on her lower lip out of nervousness. "Let's go." Her voice was low because it was like her body had no strength to speak. – She slowly get off of the Queen's lap and took her hand before guide her upstairs to her bedroom.

On the way from the living room to the bedroom, Gina was simple admiring Emma's body walking in front of her. She had to admit this blonde easily and quickly caught her eye the very first time she saw her, and yes that was when she was all angry that somebody blocked her magic but that still didn't stop her from admiring a good beauty.

Whenever they reached the bedroom, it was like Emma's anxiety and nervousness was attacking her again because now she just awkwardly stood in front of the bed and looked at Gina. – She just stood there, staring, not sure what her next moves should be. Well she knew what she should do but for some reason she feels incredible nervous when it comes to Gina and she's probably acting like a bloody virgin when she is not.

Gina on the other hand was more than ready and her whole body was screaming to just take Emma. So, she rushed her steps towards the blonde and grabbed her arms by the wrists before make her fall back on the bed once the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. When Emma fell back, Gina simple fell on top of her and straddled her torso while holding her wrists above blonde hair. She wasn't shy with her moves, she was very determined and shameless about them. She was going to get what she wanted but also do her best to make sure she wasn't making Emma feel uncomfortable.

Their whole new position totally gave Emma butterflies in her stomach and her chest raised like she was inhaling but it never lowered for her to exhale the air that was now stuck in her lungs. "Hi." It was the only thing she could manage to say as the air she was holding finally left her lungs.

And Gina found it incredible amusing. "Hi." A gentle smirk formed across the brunette's face before she leaned down to kiss the thin lips again. This time she wasn't going so slow with the kiss because she was already forcing her own tongue inside Emma's mouth, who easily allowed the entrance and now they were brushing their tongues and lips together.

Emma could still have her hands a bit "off limits" but she still managed to make their both clothes disappear with her magic by a simple twirl of her fingers. That made Gina gasp and stop the kiss because she wasn't expecting Emma to use her magic to undress them, but that made Gina show that kind of grin that always made Emma wonder if Regina was aroused or plotting another curse.

"Eager?" She teasingly asked as her hands left Emma's wrist and caressed her bare arms and all the way down to her ribs.

Emma just showed her a sheepish smile and a gentle shrug before her eyes watched how tan hands moving around her body. They just didn't stop by her ribs, Gina was eager to reach for her breasts and Emma knew it was only a matter of seconds till she finally did it. What she wasn't expecting was how firm her hold would be and how that made her arch her back. Her mind was surprised at the Queen's firm hold but her body was wanting a tighter hold.

Gina content at how Emma's body reacted to her touch, she carried on with what she was doing. – She squeezed Emma's breasts and made her own thumbs start playing with the erected pink nipples as she kissed Emma's neck and jawline.

Emma tilted her head back to expose more of her skin to the other woman. It was amazing how just those touches were basically undoing her right there. – But letting Gina have all the fun and do all the work wouldn't be fair or something she wanted to let happen. So, she reached for the olive skinned hips and gently grabbed them, to have a hold of the brunette. She rose her left leg, letting her knee bend as her foot still remained over the sheets; once she thought her leg was on a good angle, she began to push Gina down so she wouldn't be on her tummy but against her leg.

The Queen was very curious about Emma's intention in moving her. She thought she was simple making the blonde uncomfortable with their position but the very moment her wet centre touched Emma's thigh, she knew exactly what her goal was. – Gina let out a soft moan at the touch and started moving her hips in order to gain some friction but she still kept her attention on the body underneath her.

 _God, she's so hot…_ Emma thought to herself when she heard the brunette's moan and felt her wetness against her leg. Emma actually felt very good with herself that she was pleasing Gina because it would show she wasn't some naïve about sex and that she could be really good in bed. She just needed to gain a bit more confidence first; which isn't an easy thing to do when you have such strong and powerful presence on top of you.

Gina continued moving her hips and as the time passed, she moved them faster and harder. Her attention on Emma's body was turning less and less because she was really starting to get lost in her own pleasure and she seemed ready to climax any time soon.

Emma actually didn't mind that Gina wasn't playing with her breasts anymore, she was paying more attention to other details. Like the way Gina's hands were still upon her chest even if she wasn't doing anything; or the way she shameless moaned while moving her hips as Emma's hands on her hips simple accompanied the movements; or the way her breasts moved; or at how Gina's long hair fell like a wavy curtain over their bodies, but her favourite part was watching that woman's face. The brunette really didn't make any eye contact at this point, but that still didn't stop Emma from watching her expressions. Her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed and an upside down frown. All that watching and admiring was making Emma wanting to do more to Gina, so she was ready to adjust her position but…

"Don't move." Gina spoke in a hoarse tone as she gently gripped onto Emma's breasts and pressed more of her body weight against the body underneath her. She was almost there and she was going to have her orgasm how she wanted. "I am almost there." She managed to say without gasping between words and carried on with her hips moves.

Emma obeyed with no problem at all because she wanted Gina to have her orgasm, at least that way this "experience" between them wouldn't be in vain.

Whenever the wave of pleasure hit Gina, she simple threw her head back and arched her back while still rocking her hips against the other woman's thigh. The loud moan that escaped her plump lips was a clear proof that she had a great orgasm and Emma was watching her and had her own bottom lip between her teeth, it was like Gina's moans was enough to make her own body moan too.

Soon the top of the "ecstasy" was wearing off and now she just lazily looked down at Emma. "Now it's your turn, Em-ma." She smirked.

"Oh my god…"

 **…**

Gina crawled down over Emma's body while spreading her legs and only stopped once her face would be between them. – She planted rough kisses on her thighs and when she felt her own juices against Emma's skin, she decided to lick her skin clean.

Emma simple thought it was the hottest thing she ever saw in her life and the embarrassment she was sure she would feel, was completely gone; because now Gina was taking her away from the conscious world.

"Are you ready for me, dear?" Gina purred as she gave a final lick over Emma's thigh before start kissing it down to her inner thigh and closer to her groin. "Of course you are." Obviously cockiness was still a hard feature to let go. – She brushed the fingertip of her index and middle finger over the wet folds and leaned forward to take the swollen clit between her lips before start sucking on it.

Usually, Emma would have an eye roll ready for those kind of comments but the reality is that if Emma wasn't wet for Gina already then that would be delusional. – She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan when she felt warm lips and wet tongue pleasing her clit. She only acknowledges Gina's fingers once the brunette decided to thrust her two fingers inside and start stroking.

Gina cockily smirked after hearing Emma's moan and continued pleasuring her. She moved her fingers deeper and moved her tongue faster, then with her free hand she began to grope Emma's thighs and reaching more for her ass to squeeze it. All her touches on the pale body was making Emma shift and squirm over the sheets but Gina wanted to cause more impact. She wanted Emma to literally scream her name. – She dragged her tongue up to Emma's navel and slowly pulled out her fingers while brushing them over the wet folds.

Emma clearly wasn't happy that Gina stopped because her body decided to whimper the very moment it stopped getting the immense pleasure.

"Don't worry, saviour." Gina started as she looked up at the other woman's flustered face. "I will make you scream my name." She purred as she tightly grabbed onto thin hips and dig her nails into the hip bone while burying her face between Emma's legs. The queen began vigorously to lick and lap at the saviour's pussy, squirming her tongue inside as deep as it would go and slurping up and down.

The way Gina talked to her was incredible sexy because her voice only sounded more attractive than usual. – When she just quickly started pleasing Emma with just her mouth, the blonde rolled her head back and moaned while pushing her hips further forwards into the other woman's face because she wanted more.

Soon the wet tongue was more focused on the blonde's clit and it was no wonder Emma's back quickly arched and her hand reached out to grab Gina's head because the pleasure was tremendous. Emma did her best to not hurt Gina as she grabbed a fist full of dark locks and pushed her head down. – Her moans were getting louder and she wasn't having much rational control over her body because it was doing whatever it wanted in order to gain more pleasure.

Gina completely hated whenever people grabbed her hair. She already had few people she bedded with and every time they touched her hair she'd backhand them. However, with Emma she didn't feel any need to stop her from doing it. She actually wanted the blonde to grab her that way. – Gina continued doing the best oral sex performance she could ever give to somebody and looked up to watch the other woman with hungry eyes.

"Oh god…Gi-…Regina!" It only took few more seconds for Emma to climax and she was tightly holding onto Gina's hair and pressing her head as much as she could against her pussy. Just like the Queen had said, she'd make the saviour scream and that's exactly what happened.

This was good to feed Gina's ego but part of her also felt happy that she was able to make Emma have such wonderful orgasm. – She still continued licking the wet folds because she wanted to taste more of the blonde and when Emma began to squirm more because the pleasure was too much, Gina simple made sure to hold tighter onto her hips in order to continue.

"Shiiiit…" Emma winced when Gina continued licking her. She felt like her body had enough, that's why she started to squirm because she couldn't take more. She even let go off the dark hair to grab onto the sheets beneath them. "Gina-" She called out for the brunette but it sounded more like a groan.

The Queen gave one final lick at the swollen clit before bring her head back and sit up between Emma's legs. "Satisfied?" She asked with a smirk and licked her own lips before wipe her chin with the back of her hand.

Emma was still gaining back her normal breathing as her body slowly started to relax after such mind-blowing orgasm. "You…don't even…know." She calmly replayed.

…

Usually after sex you just cuddle up to your partner or go to the bathroom or just go back to sleep, but the question that was on both women's mind was, 'Now what?'. – Yes, they were still in the same position and just watching each other, making a lot of eye contact but neither one was moving their bodies.

But Emma decided to act out of impulse. She slowly sat up, so she would be at the same eye-level as the other woman and began to gently wrap her arms around the curvy hips. She tugged Gina closer and their breasts pressed against each other as their lips were simple ghosting over the other.

Gina was watching Emma's moves and obeyed them as well. They were clearly testing waters right now and Gina felt more awkward and nervous now than while they were having sex. – With their bodies pressed together and lips only an inch apart, Gina decided to bring her hands up and start to caress the saviour's strong well-toned arms (another feature on Emma that the Queen appreciated very much).

They wanted to kiss but they were acting like they were about to have their first kiss. Perhaps it was because things were starting to feel more real now or perhaps one of them had second thoughts about this. Either way they finally kissed and just like their first kiss they didn't know who was the first one to close the gap between their lips.

It was a soft and warm kiss. They still moved their lips and tongues but it was all in a calm and kind of loving manner. – As they kissed, Emma started to lean back and bringing Gina along, making them stay in a laying position and have the brunette's body over hers.

They were basically going to cuddle after sex but it wasn't that casual cuddling where you just stare deeply into your lover's eyes and appreciate what life gave you. Their cuddle was a bit more complex because they weren't looking at each other's face. – After they were done kissing, Emma's eyes were focused on the ceiling while Gina's eyes were glaring at one of the bedroom's wall. They were still close, Gina still had half of her body on top of Emma's and Emma still had some kind of hold on Gina but for some reason looking at each other after sex was going to be something more intimate than sex itself.

* * *

 **Sheriff's station**

Emma was sitting by her desk inside the sheriff's office with a goofy smile across her face. The thoughts of what happened couple of hours ago still very vivid in her mind. – Yes, she sadly had to get back to work. It was a call from her father that woke her up from the peaceful sleep she was having with Gina. Part of her was still wanting to go back home and get back on that bed with the brunette but the other part of her was also aware how the mood between them could easily change after what they did.

Well it was all consensual, they both wanted and clearly they both needed it. But that still doesn't stop them from having second thoughts about this and start pushing the other person away. Emma really hopes that Gina won't turn cold Evil Queen on her after this because it was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

However, reality was also settling in and Emma had to be true to herself and admit that whatever was going on between the two of them wouldn't last forever. Simple because Gina doesn't belong to this universe and there was no way they could find another solution for her to stay. – But if Gina is indeed Regina from this time does it mean that Emma has a chance? Does it really mean that pixie dust can't always be right?

"Emma, dear." Snow's voice broke the silence in the station as she stuck her head inside the Sheriff's office and it startled Emma.

"Mom…" Emma sighed out, calming down after the little scare. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She showed a sheepish smile. "Just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? I left Neal with your father for couple of hours."

"Finally getting your break?" Emma joked before stand up from her chair. "But sure, mom. I can go have lunch with you." She looked through the desk in order to find her car keys and wallet.

"Yes, I also need time to myself and I don't have a job like he does." Snow stayed at home all the time with Neal, always taking care of him while David went to work, it wasn't exactly a break for him but he still could relax his ears from the crying baby. "Great! I think Granny's menu today is different."

"Just hope she hasn't removed my favourite." Emma told her as she finally got her stuff and was now walking out of the station with her mother. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes?"

"Huh, you've had a fair experience with the fairies, right?"

Snow confusedly frowned at that. "Well, I suppose I have."

"Okay, so…" Emma awkwardly pressed her lips together as she locked the door from the station once they were outside. "Can pixie dust lie? Like…it's not always correct…right?" She turned around and faced her mother.

Snow didn't know what was her daughter's goal with this question. So she wondered why Emma wanted to know about pixie dust. "From what I know, pixie dust is always right."

"So, you've never ever witnessed it being wrong?"

"No, sweetheart. I don't recall pixie dust being wrong."

"Hmn, okay." Emma shrugged and walked up to her car. Her mother wasn't that into magic to know the truth, right? Perhaps pixie dust could be wrong sometimes and that could be Emma's hope.

"If you are so curious about that, you can always ask Regina. I am sure she knows more of it." Snow suggested as she walked after her daughter towards the yellow car.

"Yea, I guess." Emma let out a heavy sigh not sure if she should ever bring this subject up around Regina. Who knew how the Mayor would react. She really wanted an answer from an expert but asking Regina? That would be off limits, that woman always knows when something's up and she isn't taking any chances.

"Let's eat!" Emma excitedly said, completely changing her mood so there would be no questions about why she would be interested on pixie dust.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. – I am honestly emotional tired of that smut. It was the biggest I've ever written and I feel like I was making it poetic, so it was weird writing it but I still think I did a good job. Anyway, that's up to you guys to give your opinion.**

 **Also, Regina will probably find out about what's going on between Emma and the Evil Queen next chapter, but still tell me what you would like to see next chap.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've seen most of you would like a magic baby and the Evil Queen would be the pregnant one. I am still heavily debating about that topic but I would like to know how you guys think it would work out with EQ pregnant because truth to be told, she will have to go guys.**

 **Also this chapter has fluff in it but also feels. - Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Polaroid and memories

 **Granny's Diner**

"So, Emma. You look very happy today." Snow commented as she noticed how smiley and glowing her daughter was.

Emma was focused on her chewing so when she heard her mother's comment, she slowly stopped chewing and looked up with a bit thoughtful expression. "Well yea…" She carefully replayed. The only reason why she felt so good right now is because of what happened between her and the Queen couple of hours ago; and there was no way she was going to tell her mother that. "There aren't any reasons for me to not be happy, right?" She let out a nervous chuckle before focus her view back on her food.

"Well, I hope not. It's good to see you happy." Snow said with a smile before take a sip of her juice.

Emma just nodded and forced a quick smile when she looked up at her mother. This conversation was getting really awkward for her because of what happened between her and Gina. She was feeling like a teenager about to get caught.

"The only reasons we have right now is the Evil Queen issue."

Emma did her best to not groan about that. "Yea, stressful times." She quietly commented.

"Have you gotten any more information from her, lately?"

"Huh, piece by piece we will get there."

"So is that a no?" Snow frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side.

Emma sighed and leaned back on her seat. "It's not easy to get information from her, mom. You know that."

"Yes, I do. But I thought by now you would've gotten something else."

"Well I don't but I am trying my best." Emma shrugged.

"I know, sweetheart. I am not blaming you. It's just…" Snow thought for a bit before saying anything. "…if you aren't making any progress with her than maybe we should look through other ways to get her talking."

Emma stared a bit shocked at her mother. "What? You want to torture her?!" She half yelled and half whispered before look around the diner to make sure there weren't any attentions on them.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Snow also did her best to keep her voice low. "Maybe there's some kind of spells or potions that Regina can work out and maybe that can work."

"No." Emma firmly stated.

"No?"

"No. You are not gonna use magic on her."

"Why not?"

"Because!" There weren't many reasons why they shouldn't do that. It's the Evil Queen after all and Emma is sure if she doesn't do anything any time soon they are going to take Gina way from her and do things their own way which might not end good for Gina.

"Because?" Snow kept staring at her daughter waiting for a better answer that probably wasn't going to come.

Emma sighed and licked her lips. "Because I will get this done before you guys go for magic."

"Okay…" Snow still thought there was something else to it but she learnt to never question her daughter too much or else things will get shaky between them again. "We have faith in you."

"Okay, good." Emma forced a quick smile, feeling like the conversation was finally about to end and they could just carry on with their lunch.

"We are just worried about this because if the Evil Queen stays here for too long the time-line will be very messed up and we can't let that happen." Snow reminded.

And Emma knew she was right. "Yea, I know. She will soon go back, don't worry." She quickly dismissed this subject and went back to eat her food but she was more focused on her thoughts. – She honestly felt like her stomach was turning while she thought about the time that they will eventually send the Evil Queen back to whatever she came from and Emma will be left behind and go back to her hollow life.

She knows a partner isn't everything she needs to survive because she has Henry and he is the main happiness in her life but truth to be told she feels very lonely lately. Her parents are busier with Neal and Henry just keeps growing up. What will happen when he goes to college? Emma won't have any distraction and she will go back to the same "uncomfortable mood" she lived before Henry came knocking at her door.

And to make it worse she has to "watch" Regina having her happy ending with some forest guy. Emma honestly never believed in fate or understood it but she can say it's full of crap.

"Neal just got the hang of crawling!" Snow cheerfully announced her daughter and Emma did her best to carry on with their conversation and not look bothered by anything.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

Honestly, Emma was emotional and also physical exhausted because after lunch she got several calls saying that the pongo ran away again and that Grumpy was doing his crazy drunk stuff at Rabbit Hole. It shouldn't have had been that hard if Grumpy didn't decide to run away from her so he wouldn't spend a night behind bars. Thanks to that running away, he's now spending two nights there and Emma "can't wait" to deal with his attitude tomorrow morning.

She walked up to the living room and took off her red leather jacket only to drop it over the couch as she began to roll up the sleeves of her white shirt. The house was awful quiet and Gina wasn't watching TV. Maybe the brunette was reading some books that Emma had the chance to bring her.

"Gina?" Emma called out for the other woman as she walked around the house to find her. The last place she decided to search for was the guest room where Gina slept at. She noticed the door was slightly open but Emma still decided to knock on it and make sure she had the right to step in. "Gina, you in there?" She asked before grab the knob of the door and wait for permission to step in. It was actually a bit ridiculous of her because she had already seen this woman naked today, so accidently stepping in while Gina was getting dressing wouldn't be a big issue, right?

"Yes, come in." Gina replied.

Emma pushed the door open and stepped inside only to find Gina on the ground, on her knees and in front of the closet that was now open. "What are you doing?" She curiously asked and stepped further into the room.

"Nothing much. I just found some interesting things." The brunette answered as held few photos in her hands and Emma knew exactly what those photos were.

"Oh god, you found that?" Emma groaned a bit and got behind Gina only to bend down a bit and place her palms over her knees a she looked at the photos. "That's old ones."

"What are these again?" Gina confusedly asked and looked up at Emma with a slight frown because she was still trying to get used to the all new things this world provided.

"It's called photos. It's like paintings. But more future like." Emma did her best to find the proper words to explain it better to Gina without making her more confused.

"Hmn." Gina seemed to easily understand that before go through the photographs and pick one. "Is this you?" She pointed at a blonde figure that was behind a balcony of some bar.

"Oh yea." Emma looked better at the photo as she began to remember about those memories. "I was probably twenty when that was taken. I worked at some bar as a bartender." She gently took the photo from Gina's hands and realized this was the moments she was still fragile from what had happened between her and Neal, and also giving up Henry. The bartender job was easy one to get because it was a bad area and the bar was desperate. But Emma was a tough girl and she wasn't going to take shit from anybody but every time she got to her tiny ass apartment she'd just break down.

Gina noticed some changes on Emma's expression and she could tell that photo brought her bad memories, so she did her best to find a photo where she could find Emma with a genuine smile and the only ones she found was more recent ones where she was with her family. But the last thing the Evil Queen needed to see was Snow White and Prince Charming being all happy. So, she picked a photo where Emma was hugging Henry against her side and they both had big smiles on their faces. "It's you and Henry." Gina mumbled as she rose the photo for Emma to see.

Emma placed the photo she had in her hand down over the others and then looked at the one Gina was holding up. "Oh, that's when we went camping!" Emma pointed out with a big smile as she decided to get comfortable and just sit down over the ground besides Gina. "Getting Regina to accept camping was a pain in the ass but we had a blast." Emma chuckled lowly as she looked through the photos because she was sure there were more of them on that camping trip.

"Why a pain in the ass?" Gina asked as she looked at the photo, paying more attention to Henry's smile.

"Because Regina was never fond of the idea on having Henry away from her." Emma answered. "We were actually fine when that camping trip happened but Regina was still very conflicted on letting Henry go. She's like a momma bear."

"Momma bear?" Gina perked up an eyebrow at that.

"Over-protective mother." Emma explained before finally find another photo. "Look at this one. It was his first time catching a fish. Look at how proud he is!" She excitedly said while handing the photo to Gina.

Gina took the photo and quickly smiled when she saw how proud Henry looked with his fish. It was a normal sized fish. His smile actually warmed up her heart and she's sure he will be the light of her life. "He does look very proud of it." She commented.

"I know right? But you should've seen his horror when we had to prepare the fish." Emma chuckled. "He wasn't that excited to see the nasty insides of the fish."

Gina wrinkled her nose at the mental image Emma was giving her. "I am sure."

While Emma kept looking through the photos, something else caught Gina's eye and she quickly reached for it. "What's this?" She held up an old looking photograph machine.

Emma looked up at Gina and saw that she was holding her polaroid. "Oh that's my polaroid! It's a photograph machine." Emma told her as she slowly took the machine from the other woman's hands. "It's an old one but it's super cool because you get the photograph the moment you take it. Not unlike the others you have to print out and stuff." While Emma seemed excited with her words it only left Gina confused. "Here, let me show ya." Emma decided to photograph the other photos they were looking at and not Gina's face because last time that happen things didn't end so well for Henry, thankfully the kid wasn't hurt.

After pressing the button, she pointed at the gap where the photo would come out and Gina seemed awful interested at how the photo paper slowly started to come out.

"But there's nothing there." Gina said with a frown.

"Wait." Emma told her as she took the photo from the gap and slowly shook it before show it to Gina and they both could see the photo slowly appearing.

"Oh my god!" Gina exclaimed with a big smile as she watched the process like a child.

Emma chuckled and stopped watching the photo only to watch at how excited Gina looked. Things like this made her very happy and it's hard coming to the fact that she will have to let this all go and pretend it never happen because Gina isn't really hers. – But pushing those thoughts aside, Emma decided to take a photo of how Gina seemed so happy while watching the other still appearing on the paper.

Gina only seemed to notice it when Emma actually put the photo down besides the other. As the image slowly started appearing, Gina had a goofy smile on her face before turn her head to Emma and nudge her shoulder against hers. "I want to try it too." She didn't seem to be scared of the photos anymore and she couldn't wait to actually be able to take one.

"Sure." Emma smiled at her and taught her where to look and which button to press and before she knew Gina was aiming the lenses at her. "You are not gonna take a photo of me, Gina."

"Why not?" The brunette still held up the machine.

"Because…no. Take picture of something else. Like the bed" Emma turned a bit to point at the bed and Gina took that moment to just press the button and take the photo anyway. "Ginaaa." Emma whined as she watched the photo paper coming out of the gap.

Gina didn't care about Emma's whine because she was more excited to see how her photo was. When the paper was out she took it in her hands and waited for the image to slowly appear. "It's good!" Gina happily pointed out as it showed Emma's profile and she was actually with a small smile.

"God no, it's awful." Emma reached out for the picture but Gina was quick to get it first.

"I like it very much. Plus, it's my first photo. So I am keeping it." The Queen stated. She was proud of herself and actually happy that she could keep a photo of Emma.

Emma was more taken back by Gina's decision and her words because she wasn't asking for anything or giving Emma any option. She was going to keep the photo and that was it. "Well then…" Emma snatched the photo she just took of Gina. "I shall keep this one."

Gina leaned over Emma to see the photo she was holding. "Why that one? I wasn't ready for that picture."

Emma gasped. "The same way I wasn't ready for that one!"

"Yes but you gave me no choice." Gina told her. "I am willing to make a more Queen like pose for a photo."

Emma rose her eyebrows and stared at Gina like she couldn't believe what this woman just told her. "Well they say the best photos are when you aren't expecting it."

"How so?"

"I don't know. People tend to look more beautiful when they aren't paying attention to the camera." Emma shrugged. "Maybe that's when your true beautiful comes out." She then looked down at the photo with a smile. "I like it."

Gina now looked up at Emma and noticed how much meaning that smile held. Emma was really sincere and she looked very happy with that picture. That gave Gina's butterflies because it has been a very long time since somebody looked so happy and in love at her like Emma is doing right now. Maybe her true love isn't dead and maybe pixie dust is lying about who her true love actually is.

Gina just leaned her head into Emma's neck and gently pecked her skin before let her head rest there. Emma was taken back by Gina's actions but they were very welcoming, so she wrapped her arm around the other woman's body and hugged her close against her side.

"You know; photographs help us to collect memories." Emma mumbled as she placed the photo down over her lap and then used her free hand to cover Gina's hands that were still holding the other photo. "And I would love to save some memories of you." She sincerely said as she leaned her head against Gina's. – Gina did not reply but Emma was sure the brunette was smiling and agreeing because she decided to hold her hand.

However, Gina wasn't smiling at all, she was actually doing her best to not cry. Why? Because Emma held her like she was going to lose her. Emma was speaking like she was going to let her go.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Later at night, Regina finally arrived her mansion and she was exhausted. There were too many papers to do today and she was dying for a warm shower and her soft bed. – But first she went to the kitchen and made sure that Henry ate what she had texted him to which was leftovers from last night's lasagne. She hoped he had used the oven but she is very sure he just used the microwave.

"Henry, sweetheart." She called out for him as she went upstairs, spotting him coming out of his bathroom with his hair damp and already in his blue pyjamas. "Ready for sleep?"

Henry looked up at his mother and smiled. "Hey mom. Was thinking about watching a bit of TV before going to sleep. It's still not that late." He showed her a hopeful smile, hoping she'd say yes.

Regina looked down at her watch on her left wrist. "Hmn…alright, dear. You can watch TV for forty minutes but then you have to sleep."

"Okay. Thanks mom!" He smiled happily and just went downstairs to the living room so he could keep up with his show.

Regina just watched him go with a small smile before carry on with her goal to get her warm shower. But on the process at the bathroom she felt something tightening her heart. It wasn't something physical it was more emotional. She felt very sad all of sudden and she couldn't understand why. Plus, this sadness was something more intense, something she was very familiar with it, it felt like the pain she carried years ago…Was it Daniel? Was it memories of him hurting her again? No, that wasn't it. The pain was similar but the reason wasn't the same person. It was somebody else.

Before Regina knew she was leaning against the door inside the bathroom and tears were rolling down over her cheeks and she couldn't understand why she was crying. So she shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself down but it seems with her eyes closed it only helped her memory work better and a mental image of Emma and some photograph machine popped up in her brain.

Something was very wrong with her lately but perhaps it's just exhaustion. So she wiped her tears and took a deep breath before prepare a bath instead of a shower. – Maybe if she just relaxes for a bit she will feel better.

* * *

 **Oooh, what's happening?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Y'all gave wonderful ideas about the magic baby, so thank you for sharing! I won't tell you which one I picked but the answer obviously is there on the reviews.**

 **Also I hope I don't sound creepy with the details Regina will remember from Emma's body but I noticed Jennifer Morrison has a spot on her right breast and two scars on her chest bone. So that will be mentioned. – Also brief OQ moment but Emma gonna be smartass about it.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Memories and Emotions

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina was still sleeping but she couldn't remain still or quiet. She was having a dream that was making her sweat and breathing heavily. Her body felt very hot and her hands just kept roaming all over her body like they were searching for whatever was making her body feeling like that. Only few seconds later that she finally woke up and when she did she realized that her back was arched and her toes curled. – Regina frowned and slowly moved her body back to its normal laying position. What had just happened?

Last night she was feeling immense emotional pain and cried till she fell asleep. It was exactly what she experienced when she lost Daniel but she couldn't understand why she had more flashbacks of Emma smiling at her than she had of Daniel. However, the dream she had was nothing related to sadness. The dream was actually very…passionate? That was perhaps the best word. In her dream she was having sex with a woman. Everything was blurry but she knew it was a woman, a woman with a spot on her right breast and then two scars on the chest zone, the scar on the left side was bigger and more noticeable than the scar on the right side.

Having sexual intercourse with a woman wasn't a new thing or a big deal for Regina. She was bisexual. But what surprised her is why did she had this dream right after crying her eyes out on the night before and why fantasize about a mysterious woman if she was in love with Robin? Sure Robin and her were still deciding a lot about their relationship and with Zelena and the baby between, things were messier but she was trying to make it work, because, perhaps, she could have her happy ending like it's written on the fairy tales. – But everything looks so much easier on the book than on real life.

"Mom! Are you ready? I don't wanna be late!" Henry's voice sounded on the other side of the door as he knocked on it.

"What?" Regina was confused at Henry's words because there was no way he was already ready to go before her. So, she reached for her phone on the nightstand and saw that it was already 8am. "Oh, damn it," she muttered under her breath as she quickly kicked the sheets away. "Almost done, Henry. Go wait in the car!" She told him and she could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked away, doing what was told. – Regina decided to use magic to get herself ready, so everything was done in five seconds. She didn't used magic to do this kind of stuff because she liked keeping things normal and only use magic when it was really necessary. Let's just say that there's still part of her that doesn't want to use magic that much because of her son.

After getting ready and already leaving her house while making sure she had her purse, phone and keys, she decided that later she had to pay a visit to Gold. There was something weird happening to her lately and she knew it.

* * *

 **Emma's House**

Emma woke up with a smile on her face as the first thing she saw on the morning was Gina's beautiful face. The brunette was peacefully sleeping and Emma was not going to disturb her sleep. Specially not after last night. Reality finally hit them and it was a sad night for them. They were having tons of fun with the photos and all but then they realized this wouldn't last forever. They were not going to stay together forever and Gina soon would have to go back to her time. Yes, time. Emma knew she was from the past but she still hasn't said a word to the others because she wants to spend more time with Gina. She isn't ready to let go.

With almost broken hearts they both decided to sleep together, nothing sexual happened. They simple hugged each other and fell asleep. Hoping the next morning when they woke up that the other would still be there, and speaking of which…

Gina's eyes quickly went wide open and gasped because she just had such terrible dream about how they snatch Emma away from her. The fear of losing was very big.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Emma quickly spoke and sat up when she noticed that Gina was startled from her sleep. "I am here, 'Gina." She tried to calm down the other woman while scooping her to her arms so she could hold her.

"You were gone…" Gina whispered still very scared of her dream as she clang onto Emma. The Evil Queen was clearly showing her vulnerable and sensible side. It was very surprising for Emma but the saviour was there to hold her and make sure was okay. – Gina loved being in the blonde's arms but she also couldn't shake the fact that Emma is really making her weaker than she was. Her mother words about how love is weakness echoed in her mind as she realized at how much Emma means to her. However, she can't push her away now, she already means too much to push away.

"It was just a dream, I am here," Emma told her as she caressed the woman's side and gently stroked her long brown hair. "I got you."

Gina took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she allowed her body to relax on Emma's hold. She was here, this was real and it was just a dream. A dream that sadly was going to come true but she was doing her best to push those thoughts aside. "You are here," Gina said, more to herself as she slowly wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "You are here," She repeated and finally came face to face with the blonde, eyes open now and stared deeply into green ones. – If her time with Emma was short she was going to enjoy it as much as she could.

"Yes, I am." Emma showed a weak smile as she stared into brown eyes before close the gap between them and kiss her lips softly.

* * *

 **Streets – Gold Store**

Regina parked her car on the parking lot that was shared by both stores on each side. When she stepped out and made her way towards Gold's Store she almost bumped into somebody and that somebody was Emma Swan. "Emma," Regina said with a slight frown, surprised to see her, because lately the blonde has been MIA and Regina couldn't get much grasp on her.

Emma smiled when she heard Regina saying her name but then she realized that this Regina wasn't the same as the one she had to leave back home because she had work to do today. "Hi, Regina." Emma sounded rather nervous with her greeting because she was cursing everything at the moment in her mind. She didn't want to encounter Regina because she knew what kind of questions was there to come but the blonde just got requested by two stores because there was a man causing trouble in one and Emma interfered; fortunately, everything went well, and on the other store it seems it was robbed, so she had to investigate and since the stores were so close she opted to walk.

Emma just forced a polite smile and bent her head down as in a way to say a farewell because she was still planning on continue walking and not have more words with Regina but obviously the Mayor wasn't going to let that happen. "Wait." So, Regina reached out for Emma's arm and grabbed her upper arm to hold her back.

Emma let out a discreet sigh and stepped back to face Regina again. "Yes?"

Regina still kept the hold on Emma's arm. "Where have you been?" She curiously asked but very suspiciously too.

Emma nervously chuckled as she looked away for a second. "What do you mean? I have been working."

"Yes, but I haven't seen you lately." Regina persisted.

"Huh, you saw me before yesterday." Emma pointed out.

And it was the truth, the only day that Regina didn't saw Emma was yesterday and the brunette seems to be conflicted about that. "Yes but-" Before Regina could carry on with her words and try to sound casual about them, somebody interrupted their conversation, making the brunette shut up and let go of Emma's arm.

That somebody was Robin and Emma fought everything within her to not roll her eyes when the scruffy man showed up with other three merry men tagging along. "Regina, love. The merry men and I are going to plan a bachelor's party for one of our mates that is getting married. I heard that's what people do in this realm, so we are going to give it a try." Robin announced with a smile on his face as he stood beside Regina; not paying much attention to the sheriff but he did show a polite smile at first.

Regina was rather taken back by Robin's words because he sounded all happy and hyped about it. Did he even know what a bachelor party really was? Or did he heard somebody mentioning that it's what people do before getting married? Either way, Regina didn't want to bother herself with that. "Alright, but what about the baby? Don't forget it's your night today." She reminded him.

"Ah, that's fine. I can take her with me, I am sure she will be asleep when the party starts." Robin easily stated as he noticed his three pals were basically telling him to hurry up with looks. "I'll see you tomorrow." With those words he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Regina's.

The brunette was still confused and conflicted about his decisions so the kiss came rather sloppy. – Emma quickly looked away and bit the inside of her cheek as she clenched her fists but hide them behind her back. She never felt so angry by watching Robin and Regina together like now. They have already kissed in front of her and it bothered her, a lot, but this time she was very angry and she felt like pushing Robin away and let him know Regina wasn't his…but she was. So that was what stopped Emma from doing anything stupid. She had to learn to separate both Reginas and know that the Regina back at her place was probably reading a book, or watching TV or maybe even messing around with cooking because Emma got her some cooking books and the Evil Queen also learnt a lot of stuff through the TV.

After that Robin was gone with the merry men and a confused Regina was left behind as she watched him leaving all excited and pumped with whatever plans he had for the bachelor party.

Emma just couldn't take anymore and she let her big mouth talk. "Does he even know what a bachelor party usually consists of? Strippers, alcohol and lap dances. Three dangerous combinations." Emma muttered those words but Regina easily heard them.

The Mayor looked back at the Sheriff with a still confused frown. "They are probably going to have something different…" Regina didn't sound so sure with her words but it was all she could hope for but truth to be told she couldn't really care with what plans Robin had. However, it bothered her that he had already decided he was only going to see her tomorrow and that he was going to take the little child to the forest and probably let some of the women of the merry men babysit her while he has his fun. If Zelena ever found out she'd be furious.

"Sure, whatever. I don't even know why you are dating somebody like him…" Emma shrugged and then looked down before whisper really low. "Father of the year though."

This time Regina didn't catch her last words but she was wondering why Emma made that comment about why was she dating Robin. "What do you mean?"

Emma looked at Regina in the eyes and there was a heavy silence between them. The blonde wasn't going to waste her energy on this, it was useless to carry on with the Robin subject. Regina is a grown up woman and Emma has no say in her business. "Nothing, never mind." Emma quickly dismissed the subject as she took a deep breath. "I am going now…got some complains to take care of." She said already walking away.

Regina was very confused with Emma's attitude, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong with the other woman and she wanted to know what was it about. Plus, she also would like to discuss with her about the Evil Queen. "Wait! I wanted to talk to you about her!" Regina refused to mention the title out loud.

Emma huffed out and stopped walking only to turn around and face Regina again. "Everything's fine. She's fine and we are actually getting along."

"Really?" Now that surprised Regina.

"Yea, we can even laugh about stuff. She's pretty cool."

Did Emma just call the Evil Queen cool? Regina frowned at that and slightly rose her chin, not sure what to feel about this comfortable bound the Evil Queen and the Saviour had. "So you are closer to get the information we need?"

"Y-Yea, almost there. Just give me a little bit more time." Emma tried not to cringe at the fact that this information was what was going to decide Gina's faith.

"I am afraid time isn't something we have, Emma." Regina reminded her.

"Yes, I know. I'll see you later, okay? Okay." Emma rushed everything and instead of walking away, she basically ran away, not giving Regina any more time to call out for her and continue with the questions.

Regina suspiciously watched Emma's back moving away. Was really the Evil Queen and her getting along? Were they really laughing together? Because Regina was starting to connect the dots and if that's true, then the memories she has of Emma laughing with her were real– But before she could make any final assumptions she had to ask Gold few things first.

So, she carried on with her steps towards the man's store and opened the door, hearing the bell ringing when she did so.

Gold quickly looked up when he heard the door and the bell sounds. "Ah, Regina. What brings you to my lovely store?" The man asked with a small forced smile as he looked back down at the book he was reading.

Regina closed the door behind her and walked up to the balcony where Gold was. "I wanted to ask you few things and I need answers without any deals or tricks." She seriously stated.

Gold perked up an eyebrow at how serious the woman sounded but he was also a bit amused. "Don't offend me, dearie. I like to believe we've all changed, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina quickly said back because she felt like Gold was insinuating something.

Gold sighed out and finally looked back up at her. "Nothing. What did you wanted to ask?"

Regina straighten her back as she licked her dry lips. "I have been feeling off lately."

"Archie's office is down the street."

"Not like that." Regina said a bit tired of him being a smartass. "I am having weird dreams and feeling emotions out of nowhere since the Evil Queen came to Storybrooke."

Now that got Gold's interest. "Weird dreams? As in?"

Regina cleared her throat because there was no way she was going to tell Gold she had a wet dream or whatever people called it. "As in like moments that it feels like memories but they never happened."

"And the emotions? Do they just pop out of nowhere?" He curiously asked.

"Yes," Regina answered. "It's very weird, honestly. Like for example last night I was fine and all of sudden I had this immense feeling of emotional pain. It felt like…" She looked down as painful memories invaded her brain.

"Like?"

"It felt like losing Daniel again." She quietly said and swallowed dry as she closed her eyes for a second. Just thinking about it is making her feel emotional all over again and this time the emotions are more strong than they use to be. It's like the heart wounds are still fresh.

"Well…" Gold rose his eyebrows and looked down at his book as he tried to find an answer for that and things were actually pretty obvious and simple to him. "I think you are having the Evil Queen's memories and feelings."

Regina's suspicions were right? So this Evil Queen was really her from the past? "But then why just not feeling the all anger I once had? The all pulling to the darkness? Why just painful memories? Or the happy ones?"

Gold frowned slightly at that wondering what kind of memories Regina was really talking about. "Would you describe me your memories? Perhaps I could make more sense of it."

"Well yes It's-" But then Regina stopped. Should she really tell Gold that she has been having dreams of Emma? Emotions related to Emma? Even things that felt like long lost memories related to her? Well if she did say it what harm could be done? None right? "It's about Emma."

"Oh about Miss Swan?" Now that really intrigued Gold. "Whys that?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you this." Regina gave him a look. "But maybe it's because that the Evil Queen is at Emma's care and they have spent a lot of time together."

"Hmn, interesting." Gold couldn't help but taunt a bit. "Then I guess it's just harmless emotions and dreams, Madam Mayor. Once we send the Evil Queen back, you will be good as new."

Regina frowned at the 'harmless' word because it felt like he was making fun of her or that he knew what kind of dreams she was having and emotions she was feeling.

"Now if you excuse me, I got some paper work to do. The store will be closed."

"You weren't helpful." Regina said with a frustrated sigh as she simple walked out of the store still with a lot of unanswered questions but she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Gold just nodded letting her be in her own frustration and when she stepped out, he closed the shop and went to the back room. There were few things he needed to check.

* * *

 **Police Station**

Emma's work day was finally ending and she was already shutting down the computer and making sure everything was in place when Henry walked in the station.

"Hi mom." The teen boy greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Henry." Emma was surprised with his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"My teacher didn't show up for the last class so I got out early."

"That's great, kid."

"Yea, and I was thinking if I could hang out with you before go home?" He asked with that kind of puppy eyes that Emma couldn't say no.

Even though this meant Gina would have to wait a little longer before she gets home, but she also missed Henry and she wanted to hang out with her kid. "Sure thing, kid. Wanna get a milkshake at the granny's?"

"Nah, I was thinking perhaps we could go to your place?" Henry suggested and Emma quickly frowned at that.

"Why? Henry you know you can't. Your mother has already made that clear and I agree with her."

"Oh come on, mom!" Henry whined. "Nothing bad will happen. She has the bracelet; she can't use magic. Plus, you will be there." He pointed out.

"But Henry…"

"Mom, please. Let me just hang out with her and you. What's so bad about that? Everything will be fine." He almost begged.

Emma sighed and then shrugged. "Fine, I guess couple of hours will be okay."

"Great!" He smiled and fixed his backpack on his back.

"Let's go then."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. What do you guys think? Things are coming to an end.**


End file.
